


The Teachings of Lord Tommy

by Jillian



Series: Lord Tommy [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hose Down. I felt it deserved it's own story. I'd read that first before reading this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been four days since Adam left Tommy behind, four long days and Tommy is ready to explode.

He has never gone this long without any form of sex, whether it be emptying his balls deep inside a hot body or, at the very least, jerking off to the visions of aforementioned emptying of balls. He had even been too scared to go out last night with his friends, knowing that he wouldn’t have been able to turn down whatever he knows would have been offered to him.

Why is he listening to that gardener? Why is he actually obeying the order he was given? The guy has no power over him, does he? Isn’t he supposed to take orders from Tommy instead of handing them out?

And why the hell had he offered himself up like he had on Wednesday? ‘I want you to be my master’? Where the fuck had that come from? He’s not submissive, not even close.

Okay, so what when he is with a guy he likes to _be_ fucked instead of the other way around, that doesn’t mean anything. And yes, he likes it when guys manhandle him a bit, but that has nothing to do with submission.

Yet, his hard on is on the border of uncomfortable. but his hands are nowhere near touching. In fact, he is sitting _on_ them. It’s the only way he can keep his promise. Any other way and his hands make their way to his cock like a beacon calling him home.

Fuck, he is even so scared of disobeying Adam that he now pisses sitting down, after showers he lets himself dry naturally and he wears the most uncomfortable pair of underwear just to lessen any kind of friction he might get otherwise.

Adam had better give him some kind of action on Wednesday because this is unbearable, it’s inhuman, unnatural, lethal and most of all; so, so mean. How can that lawn mower expect him, Lord Ratliff VII, wanted _sex god_ by both men and women, to remain celibate for a full week? That’s like asking a shopaholic not to shop for a week or Adam himself to skip that single meal he says he only has per day.

Fuck it. It’s not as if Adam is actually going to find out. There are no cameras in his room, so there is no proof he’s done anything. He is so rubbing one off.

Tommy quickly makes his way up to his room, not bothering to hide his painful problem. His parents are still not back anyway and well… staff has seen him in ‘worse’ positions, they know what he’s like. If only Claudia never left to live with that loser in fucking Canada, she would have totally helped him out and _that_ would have made him keep his ‘no touching himself’ promise, right?

The bottle of lube on his night stand quickly uncapped and the liquid drips from his hands before his boxers hit the floor. He flops down on his bed and closes his fingers around his throbbing length.

When he closes his eyes, the first image in his mind is of Adam and the way he had looked at Tommy, so full of want and lust and immediately he feels guilty for disobeying. What the fuck? This is not happening. Tommy does not do guilt. What he says, goes. What he wants, happens!

But still he lets go of his cock. He actually fucking _let’s go_. He is out of his mind, or he must be. Cursing everything that crosses his path on his way to the bathroom, he makes his way to the shower. If, apparently, he is not jerking off anymore, he needs a cold shower, a very cold shower and probably more than one per day until Wednesday.

Adam is going to be the death of him…

*

Adam turns over, snuggles deeper into the covers. ‘Just a few more minutes’ he mumbles to the empty room. It’s Sunday morning, the only morning he gets to sleep in late and the dream he is having is way too good to wake up from, so he is going to make it last for as long as he can.

But as he turns more and more to his stomach, an annoying pain in his groin wakes him up from that much desired sleep. It isn’t the first time this week Adam woke up to a raging hard on. Ever since he left Tommy behind on Wednesday, dreams haunt him. More specifically; very vivid dreams. Dreams of that afternoon, of what he had done with Tommy and dreams of what he would still like to do to him.

Adam is not even going to pretend he is going to ignore his problem. Even with his eyes still closed, he rolls on his back and blindly grabs the almost empty bottle of lube from his night stand, mentally writing a note to really buy a new bottle on Monday.

Sleeping in the buff has its advantages, one of which is that there is no need to undress in times of dire need to be naked.

His hand is slick with lube and slides easily up and down his hard cock. It doesn’t take him long to cover himself with come, visions of that pretty brat in his mind.

As he tries to get his breathing back to normal, his mind wanders back to that Wednesday, just like it had every other minute over the past few days. And every time he thinks about it, he cannot believe how strong his reaction had been.

Adam always figured he was very vanilla. Romantic, candle light dinners, flowers; you know, the works. And so what if it turns him on to watch porn with preferably dominant men holding down twink boys, making them take anything they were told? And yes, he likes to top, but he doesn’t have anything against being a bottom every once in a while, he just likes to be on top.

What happened with Tommy is something Adam still needs to get his head around. He has never ever been like this with anyone. But fuck, did it feel good. The rush of seeing that willing body do anything Adam demanded was something he had never felt before. But he wants it again, he wants more. He wants to know why this intrigues him so much.

Maybe it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing? Frustration that needed to get out after having been treated like shit all this time? Tommy had pushed Adam too far after all, yeah that had to be it.

Next time Adam will see Tommy, he is sure he will be able to contain himself. Even if he’d really rather fuck the shit out of that tiny body again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wednesday finally comes around, Tommy is awake at 5 fucking am, wide awake! He’s nursing a lovely hangover, which should actually have him knocked out until at least way past noon. Then why the hell is he awake? He’s not even sure if it’s a hangover he’s nursing or if he is still drunk. The latter sounds a little more believable…

But after tossing and turning, forcing himself to fall back asleep, he gives up and gets up. If he wasn’t fully awake yet before, he sure is as soon as the first drops of cold water hit his back. Tommy hasn’t had a warm shower since Sunday and looking down, he knows it’s not safe to start today with one too. He is hard as a rock and even just looking at his cock has him close to the edge.

He wants to touch so badly, wants to or more _needs_ to get some of the tension off. But after a while he gets out of the cold shower untouched, ready to explode.

As Tommy makes it to the dining room, he notices all lights are still off. Of course they are, he thinks. It’s 6am, the only time he is ever up at this time of day, is when he is still up from the night before. Sometimes his parents are up at this hour, but the staff is usually informed beforehand so they are prepared. Tommy never figured he’d already be up at this hour, so why would the staff be up?

Upon entering the kitchen, Tommy is surprised, even though he shouldn’t be if he remembered the old days, to see staff already up and preparing for the day to come. Mrs. Peterson is setting the kitchen table for the staff due to start working at seven. That’s right, how could he have forgotten? For as long as Tommy can remember, in-house staff has shared breakfast together and Mrs. P. has always taken care of it.

When he was younger, he loved sitting down with her and have breakfast, but it was around his eighth birthday when his father forbade him to do so any longer. He was a lord and he should act as such.

The first morning after his dad told him no, Tommy had cried. His mother had tried to shush him and his father had gotten mad and walked out, telling his son to stop acting like a baby and start acting like his title. Tommy had tried to talk to his father over the week that followed, telling him that he knew he had a title, but that he liked having breakfast with them. It was to no prevail, nothing worked, not even ‘but daddy, this way I can keep an eye on them, make sure they are doing the job that _you_ are paying them for’. It only made his father more adamant. In the end, Tommy was not even allowed to show himself in the staff quarters any more.

That’s when Tommy started to change; he turned himself into a copy of his father, because that was what his father wanted to see. Inside he hated his new self, but at least his father was happy with him again.

That feeling of pride towards his father didn’t last long. One night, a few months after he was banned from the staff area, Tommy woke up one night with cramps. He went down stairs, hoping one of his parents was still up. All was dark except for a light in the kitchen, where he heard voices, one of which belonged to his father. He couldn’t hear what his father was saying, but that didn’t matter, his father was still up so he could take care of him.

But when he quietly opened the door, he saw his father with his pants around his ankles doing things to one of the maids that Tommy didn’t understand at that time, was too young to understand. When Tommy thinks back to that moment, he can still hear his father commands ‘Take it. Take it, my little slut. So wet for me’.

His father had never seen his son standing at the door. To this day he doesn’t know his son had seen him. And to this day his father does not know that that night was the turning point for his son. The moment where Tommy turned into the brat he still is today. Tommy just felt so betrayed by his own father. Now he understood why he was not allowed to enter staff quarters any longer; he could run into his father doing weird things with them, things he instinctively knew his father should only do with his mother.

Tommy mentally shakes the images of those memories off him and carefully enters the kitchen. He wonders how the staff will take it with him in here. Even though he turned against his parents years ago, he still kept to his fathers orders not to enter staff quarters unless really needed.

Mrs. Peterson looks up and a pleasant surprised look graces her face. ‘Good morning, Mr. Ratliff, you are up early, may I get you anything? Are you heading out anywhere early?’. To this day, Mrs. Peterson has always been the only person on staff that had not taken any crap Tommy had pulled over the years, she had remained her kind self and kept treating Tommy as a normal human being instead of the title he was supposed to portray.

‘Good morning, Mrs. P., I forgot about your breakfast at seven. What are you having this morning? Would you mind making some extra and bring it to me in the dining room? I’m not going anywhere today, just woke up early and, well, you know me… always hungry.’

Mrs. Peterson chuckles and says ‘Yes, you and that bottomless pit of a stomach of yours. How you stay so thin will forever be beyond me. We’re having my famous scrambled eggs this morning, you remember them? You used to love them when you were a kid.’ Oh yes, Mrs. Peterson remembers all too well how much Tommy used to love coming in the kitchen for breakfast. She had told Mr. Ratliff what she thought of that decision, but when he threatened to fire her, she backed off. She had mouths to feed at home and her husband had just lost his job a month before. They could not afford to lose another one.

But she never forgot or forgave him for it. The poor little boy hardly ever saw his parents, they treated him like he was one of their pets and now they wanted to take that little joy away from him too? She remembered all too well how much she felt for Tommy when she had to serve him his first breakfast all alone in that huge dining room when his parents went on a business trip. She had sat with him until he had finished breakfast, not saying anything, just being there so he didn’t have to sit there all alone.

Tommy’s stomach growled at hearing what it might be receiving soon. ‘I guess there’s your answer’ Tommy snickers ‘Yes, please, thank you. And some coffee with it too, thank you.’

Grabbing a newspaper from the counter, he makes his way to the dining room. Turning the tv on that hung against one of the walls, he sits down in his seat, opens the newspaper and switches the channels to one of his favourite channels to wake up with; Cartoon Network, mumbling under his breath ‘never grow up’, for a moment completely forgetting why he was up this early and who was going to come in in an hour time.

~

Across town, another man also wakes up hours earlier than he usually does. Adam groans as he wakes up from another hot dream in which he was just about to come hard all over Tommy’s face. But he woke up just before, leaving him with a very hard cock in both his dream and the real world.

There is no way he will be able to get through this day if he doesn’t finish with his own hand, what Tommy had started with his mouth in his dreams. Not bothered to reach for the bottle of lube, there’s enough pre-come to take care of that, already laying on his stomach, he pushes himself up on hands and knees, grabs his hard cock and fucks his hand as hard as he can, pretending it’s Tommy’s tight hole. If he squeezes his hand real tight, it almost feels as if he really is deep inside that beautiful body. That’s when he spills all over the sheets, the memory of that moment one week ago becoming too much.

It takes Adam quite some time to get his breathing back to normal and the tingly feeling to subside. This day is going to be a very long one and he almost wishes he could go back to the tension from before last week. At least that had been ‘easy’, he didn’t need to recognise the little shit, could ignore him and get his work done in record time.

But now it’s all fucked up. How should he respond when he would see him again? How would Bratliff even react? Would he acknowledge his being there or maybe even ignore him? Adam knows Tommy will never have kept to the orders he had given him last week, even though the look in Tommy’s eyes had been accepting and submissive, hanging on to every word Adam had said to him.

Deciding to just see what happens, Adam leaves for the Ratliff’s half an hour earlier than he needs to. As his car is still broken, he needs to go by foot again. He could take the bus, but this way he saves that money so he can get his car fixed sooner. Besides, he has never been a big fan of buses and he doesn’t mind the walk.

To ease the nerves a little bit, he turns on his iPod to maximum volume, hoping it will drown out his thoughts and worries, but it doesn’t help. All he can think about is that first moment he knows he will see Tommy.

Why can’t he get that tiny, blond haired, spoiled rich kid out of his head? It’s not as if he has feeling for him, right? No that can’t be it, he hates Bratliff, right? Or at the very least dislikes him _a lot!_

Every time his mind wanders to why he likes or dislikes him so much, that vision of desperation in Tommy’s eyes returns to him. Tommy had begged him to let him come with Adam. Yes, he had still been under some kind of spell after their little tryst, but there had been more to it.

Why would Tommy want to leave that house and everything that went along with it behind? He had all the money he would ever need, his title would probably secure him for the better jobs out there and with so many friends and relatives, he probably had all the connections he needed to get in anywhere he would ever want.

Tommy had always seemed to like his life and lifestyle, so why would he beg Adam, of all people, to take him with him? Adam had no money, no connections, his dream job only brought along more financial insecurities.

But then, it couldn’t be all good. They say money doesn’t buy happiness and Adam could say that, even though he didn’t have any money, he was at least happy with his life. Yes, he wished he would finally make it in the music world, but even if he never did, at least he had gigs every now and then and he had his family and friends who he loved to death and that made him happier than anything.

Maybe Tommy’s life was lonelier than he was willing to let on. When Adam thought about it, he hadn’t seen lord and lady Ratliff in a few weeks and the rest of the staff hardly ever talked to Tommy because of his attitude. Everyone except for Maggie Peterson talked bad about him. She was the only one who spoke fondly of him and her eyes turned soft when she spoke of the blond.

All too soon Adam arrived at the mansion. At least for now, he had nothing to worry about. Bratliff was never up before 10, so he had a good two and a half hours before they would most likely face each other. Maybe in that time he could finally figure out what he was going to do once that moment happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the breakfast table...

Adam enters the kitchen, hoping there might still be some leftovers left from breakfast. The staff was already cleaning up and by the looks of it, they had those amazing scrambled eggs that Maggie makes. All plates were empty and no leftovers in sight.

‘Good morning, doll’ Maggie is the first to notice Adam’s eyes searching the table ‘you look like you have lost yourself another few pounds. Sit yourself down, love, I’ll whip you up some more and don’t you think I’ll take no for an answer. You kids don’t know what’s good for you anymore these days’

With these words, Maggie walks off, muttering under her breath about the importance of a meal and how her own kids never even thought about skipping breakfast. ‘No child of hers would ever have scrawny bones like that’.

Adam still has another 25 minutes before his workday starts and since he did indeed skip breakfast, he sits down and feels his mouth fill with water as the delicious smells of Maggie’s cooking once more fill the kitchen. Had she been male, unmarried and forty years younger, he would have proposed marriage to her, if only for her cooking.

With his first bite still in his mouth, Adam says ‘these eggs deserve awards, I’m telling you’. Bite after bite follow quickly and in no time, Adam’s plate is empty.

When he looks up, Maggie returns with a tray from the dining room. ‘Lord and lady Ratliff are finally back?’ Adam asks. Sadly, Maggie shakes her head ‘No, not yet. I’ve heard someone say that that’ll probably be at least another two weeks until they return. But young master Ratliff is already up. I wonder what party he is getting ready for now. Poor boy, if only his parents had given him a true upbringing, he wouldn’t be doing this to himself. If he keeps this up, he’ll be thrown out of university for sure, no matter his title.’

Maggie continued her ramblings, but Adam didn’t hear her anymore. Tommy was already up? Why? Fuck. Please, oh please, let him be busy with something or leave real soon or just not bother him yet. He cannot handle that at this time of day yet.

Adam is right in the middle of the beginning of a major panic attack when the door to the kitchen opens and in walks that one person he is panicking about.

‘Mrs P., can I…’ Adam watches as Tommy falls silent when their eyes meet. He watches his face turn white for a second and then blush red and then Tommy turns his head so fast it should make his head spin. ‘Ah, eh, right, Mrs. P. do you have some more left?’

Adam didn’t hear her answer; he fled the kitchen as soon as Tommy had turned his back. He had seen something in those brown eyes that he couldn’t place.

He almost runs to his green house. Why did this guy get to him so much? Why did he want to drag his bony ass with him and tie him up? What was he even going to do with him when he got that chance? And why, why, every time he asks himself this question, does he see visions of this very same guy writhing and begging and screaming for more?

~

What the hell is Adam doing here so early? He’s not due to start at eight am and he usually does not arrive until 10 minutes to eight. Is he checking up on him now? Probably not because he ran out of the kitchen like a thief who is about to get caught stealing.

The fear and nerves that were visible in Adam’s eyes makes Tommy insecure of how this day will go. He’s worried now that he has been foolishly obeying to rules which Adam had never had any intention of following him up on.

Had he been stupid to believe Adam would acknowledge what they had done last week? Was he going to deny the whole thing now? Not that it would be really weird if Adam would, he’s probably worried his job is at stake. He looks awfully thin this morning, so that one-meal-per-day-thing is probably more true than Tommy had feared.

But Adam just can’t leave him hanging like this. He has been so good all week. Okay, okay, except for that one moment on Sunday when he almost gave in. But he let go as soon as his hand closed around his dick, hadn’t he? So that totally doesn’t count. No matter what his conscience tells him otherwise.

Tommy practically inhales the second batch of eggs that Mrs. P. puts in front of him. He needs to talk to Adam, needs to know if Adam thinks he made a mistake last week. If so, he needs to figure out a way to turn Adam back around again.

‘Thanks so much, Mrs. P. I forgot how much I used to love your scrambled eggs. I think I might just come in here and beg for them again from now on.’ Tommy says, making his way to the door that went outside, hoping Mrs. Peterson doesn’t notice him taking this door instead of his way back into the house.  
‘You do that, dear, you know I never could refuse you anything’

Tommy tries not to run to the shed behind green house, but he sure walks a whole lot faster than he usually does, especially at this time of day. When he grabs the door handle, he takes a deep breath. He has no idea what he is going to say, but he hopes the words will just come out when he sees Adam.

Another deep breath and Tommy turns the handle. He walks past the machines and garden appliances to the little corner where Adam usually changes and has his lunch.

When he spots Adam, Tommy immediately realises that Adam might not be so secure about not continuing what they started last week. Adam is pacing the little space, back and forth, mumbling softly to himself, clenching his fists. When he spots Tommy, Adam turns white.

‘So…’ Yeah, so much for figuring words out as they come.

‘Hey’ is Adam’s response, clearly just as lost for words as Tommy. ‘So… sorry for walking out. I ah, I didn’t mean to…’

‘s’okay, s’allright. I didn’t know you joined in on breakfast.’ Tommy has no idea why he says this and regrets it the second it comes out of his mouth. ‘sorry, didn’t mean it like that.’

‘I usually don’t, but eh... I, overslept and didn’t have time for breakfast.’ That was a lie and Tommy could see that Adam saw Tommy didn’t buy it for one second.

So Adam does regret last week. If he was willing to lie about being early and then run off like he had. Does he have a boyfriend that he doesn’t want to tell Tommy about? Has he cheated on his boyfriend last week?

Somehow Adam does not seem like the type to cheat on anybody to Tommy, though. Not that Tommy has any idea about who Adam actually is. He only sees him on Wednesdays when he comes to take care of the garden.

But... he comes across like a real attentive guy, interested in people and he seems honest. Looks can deceive, he knows. Tommy has been doing that for years now. But Tommy’s always got this weird feeling that Adam is not deceiving.

Fuck him. Fuck Adam and his deceiving, cheating ways. If he was going to play it like this, then the game is on. Forget about last week, forget the hottest sex he has ever had in his life.

Story of his life, isn’t it? Finally he thinks he might have found something that could keep him interested for more than five minutes, but just like always, it turns out into a lie.

‘Ah, right. That’s good then. I’ll, just, let you get started.’ Tommy answers.

As he accepts his defeat, he turns around and walks off, shoulders slumped down, cock so soft he’s afraid he might not get it up again for at least a week. Before he closes his hand around the door handle that’ll take him into the garden again, he turns around one more time.

‘Just, for the record. I’ve been a good boy, I obeyed your orders, just like I promised’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's looking for me, I'm in hiding until I post the next chapter. *hands you cookies and promises to make all up with chapter four*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie time ;)
> 
> Tommy must prove to Adam that he really does know how to listen and obey, so that's exactly what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Crystal, she knows why ;)

‘Just, for the record. I’ve been a good boy, I obeyed your orders, just like I promised’

Tommy feels even more stupid now he admits it. Adam will probably start making fun of him now. ‘The little rich kid who follows orders from a gardener, ha ha’. But Tommy doesn’t care. He cleaned his slate, he proved that he could follow orders when given and... he doesn’t fully understand, but somehow it feels important to just admit and let go.

He looks at Adam briefly, but he just stands there, mouth wide open, frozen in his spot. But that is it. He doesn’t say anything or do anything. Nothing...

Turning around again, Tommy goes and walks through the doorway. Before he is really outside, he hears Adam speak finally.

‘What?’ His voice rasp ‘What did you say?’ Almost desperate.

‘Tommy!’ Finally, now they are getting somewhere ‘Tommy, get back here.’ That strong dominant tone back in Adam’s voice.

Tommy turns around, he keeps his face blank, mostly to protect himself. He needs to make sure he heard Adam’s tone right.

‘You heard me, you heard me just fine.’

‘Why? Why did you obey?’ Adam asks truly surprised.

‘Why? Because you told me to. Because I promised you I would.’ Tommy’s voice, as strong as it starts off, quiets down until it’s barely a whisper.

‘Why? I am just your gardener, I have no right to tell you what to do or say. I am not going to deny last week never happened, but you have no reason not to. I mean... fuck. I mean, I figured you thought it was just play, just fun, just, I don’t know.’

‘I can see why you would think that, but no. I gave you my word, my promise and I do not take that lightly. And you?’

‘I... fuck, Tommy. I work for you, I cannot lose this job. I cannot afford to get fired because you got sick of your toy in a few weeks.’

‘Would you stop calling it that? Who do you think I am?’

‘Be honest here, Tommy. You are not exactly known for your loyalty, honesty and kindness. You live up to the title you were born with and everyone knows that. Don’t pretend it’s any different.’

Tommy knows it’s true, that that is how people see him, but why does it hurt so much to hear him, Adam, say this? This is why he _needs_ Adam to see how good a boy he can be. That he really isn’t as bad as his reputation has shown him to be.

‘Then let me prove myself. Give me a chance to show you I can listen and obey and do whatever you want me to. Please, Adam, please don’t leave me hanging without at least being given a shot.’

Adam looks at Tommy and Tommy can see, can almost hear, Adam’s thinking. Inside his head Adam is probably even freaking out. Adam wants this, that’s clear, but he’s too chicken to risk anything. Just as Tommy is about to offer Adam dinner if he’ll let Tommy give him that chance, Adam opens his mouth and says

‘How? How are you going to prove your worth? You’re what? Going to kneel for me all day? You probably won’t even last five minutes.’

‘Y-yes! Yes I can and I will. I’ll do it right here... well, maybe not right here in the door opening, but yeah, I’ll do that.’

‘Then get yourself back inside, hit the floor and wait. I’d better not hear even as much as a peep coming out of you or you’ll blow the only chance I am not even sure I’m willing to give you. Do you hear me?’

A tingling feeling hits Tommy’s belly and a smile creeps up on his face. Just as he is about to say that he heard Adam and he will do whatever it takes, Adam gives him a stern look. Okay, ‘no talking’ has already started then. Tommy can do that, he thinks. He just nods instead.

‘Good Tommy. Now go on, what are you waiting for? Unless you want to sit on the lawn, without any sun protection, all day. Get your ass in that shed, now!’

Right!

Tommy quickly runs inside and figures the best spot is where Adam normally has his lunch and stuff. It’s out of the way enough so Adam can work and if Adam finally gives in and wants a little action, they are safe enough no one can see them or get caught.

Right next to the only chair in the corner, Tommy goes down on his knees and looks up, expecting to meet Adam’s eyes upon him. But Adam’s eyes are not there, neither is the rest of his body. Wow, he did not expect that. Shouldn’t Adam at least see for himself that Tommy is obeying rules here?

It takes a full five minutes until Adam shows himself in that little corner of the shed. He’s clenching his fists again and his dick looks so hard, you could probably use it as a coat hanger. That is a good sign, right there.

Tommy wants to ask so many questions. If he’s a good boy, if he picked the right spot, if he’s sitting just like Adam wants him to. The list with tiny questions that make him so insecure for some reason goes on and on. But he’s not allowed to, if he speaks, he’ll disobey and that proves the exact opposite: that he cannot be that good boy he proclaims to be.

Another few minutes pass by before Adam finally acknowledges Tommy’s presence and looks at him, swallowing hard.

‘Good’ he says ‘very good. You are going to sit there for as long as I tell you to, okay? You will not speak, not get up and stay on your knees. If I see or hear you at all, if I see you get up or if you sit in a different position when I return, you will have disobeyed and I will not be happy.’

Tommy only nods. Right now, even if Adam would give him the chance, he would not even be able to say anything. His heart is pounding so loud, it feels as if it beats in his throat. His mouth is both full with saliva yet dry like the desert and his tongue has grown twice its size and is stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Tommy watches as Adam changes into his uniform. The underwear he’s wearing is definitely not made for an erection the size of Adam. And the uniform shorts seem to also not be made for hard-ons too. He hears Adam hiss and cuss at the damn piece of clothing.

Tommy tries to look away. Watching Adam in distress is doing things to his dick that are not helping his current sitting situation. If Adam does not hurry up, his dick is going to force him to wiggle just a little to give it more space.

But when one needs to look away, it usually becomes impossible to. Just like watching someone with a huge yellow, about to pop, zit on their nose. It’s something you really need to look away from, because in this case, ew, but that’s exactly what makes it an impossible thing to do. You can’t look away, no matter how hard you try.

And that is exactly what’s troubling Tommy right now. He tries to look away, needs to for his own comfort, sake and health, but it’s like his eyes are that moth that cannot help but fly into that flame, if the flame would actually be Adam’s hard dick.

‘Sit still, Tommy. Don’t make me regret this already.’ When did Tommy start writhing? Fuck, he’s already in trouble and they have not even really started yet.

With a last stern look at Tommy, Adam walks out, leaving Tommy all alone. All he can do now is prove his worth, hoping it’ll be enough to at least let him come at the end of the day. How the fuck he’s actually going to manage, he has no idea.

So, thinking of unsexy things kind of works for a few minutes. Trying to remember when he last spoke to his parents to ask when they plan to return only gets him pissed so he stops doing that. Figuring out what he would like to eat for dinner turns out to be the best option… until even that starts turning him on. Who would have thought that even a meal of porridge would get him hard? Tommy’s reasoning; if you squint your eyes it could look like a plate of come… If he was allowed to move, he would face-palm his head HARD.

*

Leaving Tommy on his knees in that shed is probably the hardest thing Adam has done in a long time. He almost threw all his intentions out the window and bent him over and have his wicked way with the tiny blond.

But just as he was about to, when he watched as Tommy sat there, cock so hard it had to hurt, desperately trying not to look up at him, writhing his legs without realising he was doing it, Adam almost came right then and there.

The thought that he was doing this to Tommy was doing things to him he never imagined. And he wanted more of it. He _wants_ more of it. He wants to find out how far he can go before they both lose control. He wants to see Tommy struggle with _his_ self control, to see him try his best to listen to what Adam tells him to do, but having the hardest time because he is so close to that ultimate bliss that he cannot think straight anymore.

He looks at Tommy one last time, unable to speak, not that he wants to. It feels right to keep quiet and walk out. And he does.

When Adam is out of earshot of Tommy, he lets out a deep breath, this day is going to be a very long one. A very long day indeed. Before 10am he has dropped most of his tools at least three times, has forgotten to take most of said tools with him to the next bush, tree or potted plant and spilled more coffee than he actually drank up. Not that he drinks a lot of coffee during work hours, usually he sticks to water with this heat and he can carry that along, but today he needs the distraction.

Every time he needs to get something from his shed and somehow today he needs more stuff than usual, he sees Tommy still sitting still like Tommy had promised. And every time he sees Tommy like that, his cock twitches so hard, so much so it’s almost like it vibrates.

Once lunch time roles around, Adam is both scared and overly excited to get back to the shed. Walking to his little corner inside, he catches his breath as Tommy is still there, on his knees, his hands folded in his lap, his eyes focussed on his hands. This has got to be the hottest sight Adam ever walked in on.

He knows he has to say something now, tell Tommy how good he is being, but it takes Adam three tries to gain his voice back.

‘S-such a perfect boy. You listen so well to me. I’m proud of you.’ He takes the bottle of water out of the cooler, uncaps it and takes a big swig.

‘Look up’ Adam says as he crouches down in front of Tommy.

‘Open up’.

He puts the bottle to Tommy’s lips and watches as Tommy greedily drinks everything Adam offers him. Some drops slide down Tommy’s chin and Adam has to bite his lip to keep from licking the damn drops up.

Tommy empties the bottle in record time and gives Adam a grateful smile when Adam pulls the bottle away from him. Adam can see the thank you on his lips that he wants to say but knows he’s not allowed to.

Adam gets up and opens the cooler again. He takes out the sandwiches Maggie had been so sweet to surprise him with. He thought it was perfect, this way he could feed Tommy Maggie’s sandwiches and he would still be able to eat his own meager sandwiches without having to share or feel guilty or embarrassed.

He sits down in his chair and calls Tommy over. like a little puppy, Tommy quickly shifts his way to sit right in front of Adam. He looks up at him expectantly, not having a clue why Adam is making him move over there.

‘Open your mouth’ Adam says again. If it were possible, a question mark would have appeared over Tommy’s head. He has not seen the Tupperware with sandwiches yet.

‘I said open your mouth, Tommy!’ It’s clear in his eyes that Tommy does not want to risk getting punished, whatever that could be. He opens his mouth, but does not close his eyes. Adam opens the lid and a delicious smell of chicken, turkey, tomatoes, cucumber and other fresh vegetables reaches him.

He takes off a piece and puts it in Tommy’s mouth. Tommy tries to protest, tries to refuse, but Adam wants to hear nothing from it ‘eat it, Tommy, you have earned it. Don’t worry, there is plenty enough left for me too’.

That seems to do it, Tommy is still a little reluctant, but he takes every bite Adam gives him. Adam represses a groan when Tommy licks the salad dressing off Adam’s fingers and quickly gives him another bite. He is both relieved and sad when the sandwiches are gone too soon.

Again Tommy looks up at Adam questioningly, even dares to open his mouth to start speaking. A stern look from Adam does him in again. ‘I told you, I have food left, I’m not going to starve myself, Tommy.’

Adam hates taking out his own pathetic excuse for sandwiches. He should have thought this through more. How’s it going to look if he eats this in front of Tommy who is supposed to submit to him, maybe he should have fed him his own sandwiches and ate the ones Maggie made.

But then... if he had, Tommy would have known what a typical Lambert lunch tasted like. No way in hell would he have let that happen.

Adam tries to hide the lunch bag from Tommy and eats as fast as he can. Big bites, swallowed down with a new bottle of water, the sandwiches are gone in no time. He watches as Tommy tries not to watch Adam eat, knowing fully well that these sandwiches are not nearly up to what Tommy had been given to eat.

Adam puts the Tupperware and lunch bag on the ground and sits back, drinking his water and trying to figure out what to do with Tommy. He still looks as if he is okay with his situation, he is even still as hard as he had been when Adam left him for the first time that morning.

He hates doing what he is about to do, but he cannot do anything about it. Adam gets up, looks at Tommy one more time and tells him he’ll be back later to check up on him. He needs to get back to work, he already took 10 more minutes of lunch than he usually does, but damn, how can you leave this beautiful sight of willingness behind?

Adam has never mowed the lawn as quickly as he is doing today. His patience is running out quickly, he wants to get back to his shed, to that willing body waiting to do whatever Adam wants to do with him. Tommy will probably even not mind if all Adam does is tell him to come, just that, two words and he’ll topple over that edge. Adam knows Tommy has been close to that very edge all day.

*

Fuck, he cannot hold this much longer. If Adam does not come back soon, he is going to piss his pants. That bottle of water Adam gave him a few hours ago was so good, he had been so thirsty. But the downside to lessening one’s thirst is that eventually it needs to leave your body again. Right now, Tommy’s bladder is making _that_ fact known in an insistent way.

Tommy tries to get his focus on other things. On how good he has been all day, how he has not moved an inch. He thinks about the lunch he shared with Adam and how fucking much it turned him on to be fed like that. He can still taste the salad dressing he licked off Adam’s fingers.

He had seen what Adam ate after he finished feeding Tommy. Tommy had pretended not to pay attention to him, but he had seen there had been hardly anything between the slices of bread.

Why hadn’t Adam fed him his own sandwiches? He could’ve done that, could have made Tommy suffer more. Shit, he would have eaten it too. He didn’t care what Adam would have fed him, as long as he would have fed him the exact same way as he had with those chicken and turkey sandwiches.

That thought made Tommy’s cock twitch yet again. But his bladder was so full that he could feel a little spurt leave the tip of his dick. Even as little as it had been, the smell of urine quickly fills the room.

‘Fuck’ he mutters under his breath. How the hell is he going to talk himself out of this?

Every minute Adam stays away longer is getting harder and harder for Tommy. He knows Adam is probably still mowing the lawn so he has no excuse to keep coming back, it probably raises suspicions as well, but how can he prove he is still in place now? And how can he let Adam know that he really, really, _really_ needs to go to the loo? He cannot hold for five more minutes, if he does, his bladder will truly burst.

Finally, the sounds of the mower hit Tommy’s ears. Adam is parking it in the shed not a minute too soon. Tommy listens as Adam turns off the engine and steps off the seat. Usually he cleans the damn thing first and puts everything away, but he needs to make Adam clear that that can wait until later.

But he needs not to worry, a few seconds later Adam appears from the front of the shed and sees Tommy’s desperate face even before he smells him.

‘You okay? Fuck, did you piss your pants?’ Adam asks him with a surprised look on his face. ‘Get up, toilet is back there, hurry up and come back here. Clean yourself up a bit while you’re in there.’

Tommy hurries to his feet, falls back down with the same speed. Sitting on his knees made his legs weak. So much so that Adam had to help him get up. With wobbly legs, Tommy makes it to the loo and sighs with relief when he finally gets to let go. It feels like ages before he finishes pissing, but he feels so good even if it was a challenge with his cock still so hard.

He feels like a thirteen year old all over again, the way he kept hard all day. Right now he likes to both blame and thank Adam for it. As long as Adam is going to reward him soon, that feeling of torture ringing in his ears… sweet torture though, but still torture.

Quickly cleaning himself up, trying to get the smell of piss off him, he makes his way back to his little corner where he sat all day. Tommy wonders if Adam will make him get back to his knees again.

When he walks back, Tommy finally gets to register how sweaty and dirty Adam looks. He was drying his face with a towel and he had taken his shirt off. How could he not gasp at that sight?

Tommy is not a shy person by nature, but when Adam turns around and takes in his sight and nods approvingly, Tommy feels a blush creep over his face and feels the urge to hide behind his fringe.

‘Come here’ he hears Adam say and carefully he makes the short way to where Adam is watching him. Adam brushes the fringe from his face and just looks at him.

‘You really did listen to my orders, didn’t you? Why didn’t you get up when you had to go so bad?’ The tone in Adam’s voice both sweet but with a hint of ~something, something more.

‘Because you told me to stay on the floor, that I couldn’t get up or you’d punish me. I wanted to prove that I can be good.’ Adam’s eyes softened for just a second, before he composed himself again.

‘So good for me. You have definitely showed me you can follow my orders. You did really good today. Do you think you deserve a reward?’ How does Adam do that? Turn his eyes from the lightest and brightest of blue’s to dark in a matter of seconds?

Tommy can hardly breathe, but Adam is waiting for an answer.

‘P-please?’

‘Yeah? What have you deserved then? A hand job? Blow job? I don’t think you are ready for more yet, do you?’

‘P-please’ Tommy answers again ‘P-please, just let me come, that is all I ask.’

‘Is that right? You just want to come and it doesn’t matter how? I could just tell you to, right here, right now, without being touched and you’d do it, wouldn’t you? You would come for me and be just as happy, right?’

‘Yes’ Tommy whispers, shivering at the thought.

Adam pulls Tommy closer and whispers in his ear to take his clothes off. Tommy does not need to be told that twice. Before long his clothes are all over the floor and he moves right back in front of Adam again.

‘Now take mine off, but slower, I want to watch you.’

With Adam’s shirt already off, Tommy gets down to his knees while Adam toes his shoes off. With shaking fingers, Tommy unbuttons the shorts of Adam’s uniform. He pulls them down slowly while the smell of Adam’s pre-come in his underwear fills his nostrils.

‘Underwear too, Tommy’ Adam breathes.

Pulling the hem of Adam’s underwear down, Adam’s cock springs free and hits Tommy’s nose. A groan sounds in the room, but neither know if it was their own or the man opposite.

‘Suck me, Tommy, wet and sloppy.’

Adam grabs Tommy’s hair and guides him towards his throbbing length. Tommy closes his lips around his cock as far as he can and slurps all the way up to the tip. He knows Adam likes it because the grip on his hair tightens.

Tommy starts a dirty blow and makes as many slurping sounds as he can. The more he does it, the tighter Adam’s hold on his hair becomes; win-win situation!

But when Adam pulls Tommy off his cock, Tommy is confused. He thought he had been doing it right, all the signs are there, he could feel how close Adam is. When he looks up, it’s even clearly visible in his face.

‘Fuck, you’re so good.’ Adam groans as he pulls Tommy along with him.

‘But then wh...’

‘Shush, Tommy. I didn’t say you could speak. Now sit’

Adam sits down on the ratty old chair and pulls Tommy into his lap. ‘Ride me, Tommy. Don’t worry, I’m not fucking you this week, so you do not need lube. You’ve made my cock slick enough, so use that to ride both our cocks. If you’re good, I will let you come.’

Fuck, this feels good, Tommy thinks. He sits down right where his cock aligns Adam’s. ‘May I touch?’ He asks softly. But Adam answers ‘Not yet’.

This is weird. Tommy never rode someone before. He usually just bends over whatever surface is nearest, presents his tiny tush and let’s the other guy fuck him to oblivion.

But with the first slow thrusts, his eyes close, his mouth opens and tiny gasps leave his lips. This is fantastic, he thinks, wondering why he never did this before. Speeding up his thrusts only makes it better and soon he is panting.

Tommy loses his focus when he feels Adam’s hand close around both his and his own cock. ‘No, no, no’ Tommy pants ‘P-lease, or I will c-come’

‘You’ve been so good, Tommy’ Adam holds Tommy still with his other hand so Tommy can focus on Adam’s words. ‘So, so good, Tommy. You have earned your reward. Keep riding me, Tommy. Keep riding and make me come, beautiful boy. As a reward, I will let you come when you cannot hold it any longer. Stretch it as long as you can, baby.’

Tommy starts thrusting at a frantic pace. He holds on to Adam’s shoulders and grinds his cock as hard as he can against Adam’s. When Adam closes his hand around both cocks again, Tommy almost collapses and rests his head against Adam’s shoulder.

He can’t hold it any longer, he has stretched it beyond the max, just like Adam asked him to. But right now, his need to come has taken over his sanity. Tommy lifts his head to check with Adam if it’s really okay. Adam looks at him and squeezes their cocks harder.

That’s enough for Tommy. He goes limp, screams out his pleasure and squirts all over Adam’s stomach and even chest. Yeah, Adam had that one coming. That’s what happens when you let Tommy wait for a fucking _week!_

He feels two hands grab his ass and pulled back and forth, then groans hit his ears through the post orgasmic fog Tommy is still in. Oh fuck, Adam! He has not come yet and he promised Adam he would make him come and make it good.

Tommy’s cock is so sensitive but he returns his grinds against Adam. Thrust after thrust, every so many thrusts he collapses again, little bits of come leave the tip of his dick. He takes a big risk when he closes his hand Adam’s cock. Adam never gave permission, but he doesn’t get told off either.

Adam’s groans grow louder, and then silence... The silence doesn’t last long, a loud fucking groan hits Tommy’s ears at the same time sperm hits his hands. ‘Don’t stop yet’ Adam says and Tommy keeps going. Even when the spurts of come stop, Tommy keeps going, keeps pumping and grinding. He will not stop until finally Adam stops him.

*

Adam tries his best not to pay any attention to Tommy who sits in the ratty chair as Adam dresses himself in his own gear. He can feel Tommy’s eyes on him, he can feel Tommy wants to say something.

‘What is going through that pretty little head of yours, Bratliff?’ He finally gives in.

‘Can I come with you now? I proved to you I was good. Please let me? Please don’t leave me again’

Adam turns to look at Tommy and his heart almost breaks. The desperation in his eyes is killing him.  
‘Tommy, please don’t start that again. I told you last week I can’t.’

‘But just like I told you last week, I can take care of you. I don’t really know how to cook, but I can learn. Don’t worry about money, please, money really is not an issue, please...’

‘Yes, it is, Tommy. I am not just going to take your money. It doesn’t work that way. I was raised learning I had to earn my living, not live off someone else.’

‘But I have a shit load that I never even asked for. At least this way it’ll finally come to good use. I want to take care of you, please just let me.’

But Adam just turns around again. He cannot listen to Tommy when he is like this. Worst thing is, he is so hungry right now that he is actually close to taking him up on his offer. If he doesn’t, it’s plain rice for dinner tonight.

‘Don’t you go to college? I seem to remember that you even had classes on Wednesday, months ago.’

‘I, I do. Still do.’

Then why didn’t you go today if you have classes? How do you plan to make it in the real world when you don’t even go to the classes that prepare you for it?’

He can hear the disappointed sigh coming from behind him. ‘Because I wanted to see you today. I wanted to show you and prove to you who I can really be.’

‘So you neglected an education for it? That does not prove who you can be, Tommy. The opposite even.’

‘But I hate it. I never wanted to go to college. Never wanted to learn what I am told I need to learn.’

Wow, Adam did not expect that answer. When he turns around again, he sees Tommy slumped down in his seat. ‘Then why do you do it? Why do you go to college to learn what you don’t want to learn?’

‘Because... Because I just do, okay. I don’t want to talk about it. I just don’t want to go, okay?’ Tommy is growing angry.

‘Do you have any idea how many people wish they got a cha...’

‘Stop it! I said I don’t want to talk about it. Just accept the fact that I don’t want to go and leave it at that. I have my reasons, reasons I cannot share with _anyone_!’

‘Then until you realise what you are doing, I will not consider taking you home with me!’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, a week in which Tommy decides to do as Adam told him to, but realises he really is in the wrong place

Another week has passed, a week in which Tommy actually tried to follow all classes as much as he could. He had tried to figure out if maybe Adam had been right. Maybe he should just go to college and get that education. At least he got the opportunity for it.

Yes, of course he had heard what Adam tried to tell him. So many people wanted to go to college but never got a chance to, because they could not afford it, but here he was; an ungrateful little brat who hated everything about it, yet taking up the space that maybe a less fortunate yet more ambitious kid with a scholarship could have filled if he had had the balls to tell his father he never wanted to go in the first place.

Now two years in, he hates it even more than he did when he first started going. He has missed more classes than his parents will ever know about and the ones that his parents do know about are being left unsaid.

On Monday Tommy realised that as much as he is trying, this just is not his thing. It’s not that he doesn’t want to learn anything, but he just wants to learn about things he is more passionate about. On top of that, he realised that his friends are fun but annoying when you actually try to pay attention.

So he really _had_ only come this far because of his friends. The time he has had over the past two years had only been bearable because he enjoyed spending this time with his friends.

He told them off on Tuesday, hoping that by talking to them about it, they would understand and accept and things would get easier. But on the contrary; most of his friends didn’t understand! Some even accused him of having changed ever since he first asked if they could come over on Wednesdays to annoy gardener boy as they took to calling Adam.

‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’ Tommy had asked them. ‘And what the fucking fuck does that have to do with me asking you if you could let me pay attention to classes every once in a while? Maybe my father is right. Maybe it’s time for me to finally grow up and learn what these asses here have to say. Maybe it’s time I started thinking about my future and how I’m going to earn _my_ fucking living...’

They all had burst out laughing and that hurt. They didn’t believe him. Asked him if he was high or drunk or _maybe_ even both. He should have known if he had been honest with himself. He has talked to them about his father and how much he would hate to step into his footsteps or become _like_ him.

They also knew that his passion was his guitar and just maybe he had admitted while high and drunk one time that he wishes he could become a guitarist one day, or bassist, he wasn’t picky, just as long as it was some form of a guitar and gave the most awesome sounds.

‘Look’ he had told them ‘Someone just opened my eyes recently, told me that maybe it’s time to realise the opportunities I have been given. I’m just trying to find out if he was right.’

Again his friends had laughed and again they accused him of lying. Some had asked him if gardener boy is really getting to him that much. He almost gave it away right then and there. He knew he had blushed, but he also knew he had been able to hide it.

Only two friends had stood up for him; Jonathan, his friend ever since kindergarten and the only person whom he could trust with anything. Not that he always did, somehow Tommy has kept the real reasons for hating his father to himself. And Anders, a Swedish guy on a scholarship, he only met the guy last semester, but they clicked from day one.

Anders just clapped him on the shoulder and nodded, which Tommy took as quite something. The Swede wasn’t the most talkative person, so a pat _and_ a nod must’ve meant quite a lot.

Jonathan had called him that night and they talked for a while. Tommy had given him the same speech again, this time adding he had his reasons but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to share yet and Jon had told him that he had a few hunches but he’d wait until Tommy was ready to share.

They had talked for an hour and at the end of the conversation, Tommy almost felt silly for not telling Jon what his real reason was. He did feel instantly better afterwards.

The feeling unfortunately did not last long. Tuesday morning, when he entered the auditorium, he had walked up to his friends, but most had just looked at him funny.

‘So, sir Thomas’ Randy had said ‘Are you still in your wanting-to-learn mode? Or are you back to your normal old self again?’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Tommy had replied ‘Just because I finally want to pay a bit of attention? It’s what my father is paying for, isn’t it?’

‘Fuck, dude, you don’t even HAVE to pay attention. You’re title has got you set for a job anywhere you’d want. They wouldn’t care if you actually knew what you were doing, as long as you are on their payroll and you know it!’ Andrew, who had sat next to Randy, replied.

If the teacher had not walked in right that moment and requested everyone’s attention, things might have gotten ugly in a matter of seconds.

After class, Tommy’s friends had pretended nothing had happened, but they were so distant. For the first time Tommy had seen them in a different light.

That night Tommy had not slept well. There had been so much going through his mind. He wanted to see Adam, but if he did, he would only prove the one thing he had been trying to unprove all week. But, he hated going to school, now more than ever.

All he really wanted to do was hide in his room, but what good would that do him? And what would his friends say then, if he showed up again on Thursday? That would undo his whole ‘wanna learn and shit’ statement, wouldn’t it?

So here he is, Wednesday morning, and he is getting ready for classes after all. Why, he still doesn’t know, maybe it really is time to have that chat with his parents when they finally return from wherever they are now.

‘Dexter’s Laboratory’ was airing on Cartoon Network when Mrs. Peterson walks into the dining room with a breakfast tray.

‘You still watch that show?’ She asks ‘I can still see you as a little boy, running around and yelling ‘Omelette du fromage’ at anything and anyone. You had so much fun watching that.’

Tommy laughs at that ‘Yeah, I remember you were the only one who actually replied to it. Not even Jon got it, but he was way more into Pokemon then’ another smile appears on his face.

‘Oh yes, now what was that line again?’

 _‘‘That’s all you can say’’_

‘Oh yes, right. My own Jamey used to watch this too, he made me say it all day as well’ Mrs. Peterson replies with a smile on her face. ‘Well, let me not keep you from this episode, dear. Enjoy your breakfast. Are you going to college again today?’

‘I am, in fact. But I’ve only got morning classes, so I’ll be home early. I’m not sure yet if I’ll make lunch, but I will let you know as soon as I know more.’

‘That’s okay, dear’ Mrs. Peterson makes her way back to the kitchen while Tommy turns up the volume to the television again. Another one of his favourite classic episodes is on; the one where Dexter invented ageing potion so he could stay up and watch the saturday night movie with the rest of the family. Instead, he messed up and turned himself into an 80 year old man. ‘I’m not grand pa’ he chuckled as he took a bite of sausage and toast.

After breakfast Tommy makes his way to his car, through the kitchen, out the back door and through the back gate. He never takes that route, but he was kind of hoping he would run into Adam before he left.

It feels almost as if he wants to prove to Adam once again that he is listening and obeying what Adam told him a week earlier. No matter how much he hates it, he’s doing it and that’s what matters, right?

But he doesn’t run into Adam, nor does he have any clue as to whether or not Adam has even arrived this morning. Usually he just knows he is there, even without actually seeing him on the premises, but he can feel it somehow.

But this morning, that feeling he usually has, is not there. He wouldn’t _not_ show up, would he?

With a heavy head he heads to uni to be once more greeted with sceptic looks from all of his friends, save Jon and Anders.

‘Hey, kompis, you all right?’ Anders’ English was perfect, but he calls all his friends kompis, ‘friend’ in Swedish. ‘This is the first time I have ever seen you in on a Wednesday, thought you were allergic to this class or something’ He joked.

‘Or did gardener boy not turn up this morning?’ Andrew sneers. ‘I don’t think you’ve ever missed a gardener boy Wednesday, Tommy. What’s up with that? Are you scared of him now? Or did you bend over and he wouldn’t take it?’

‘What the fuck, Andrew? What is your problem? You’ve been acting weird ever since Monday. Just shut the fuck up if you have nothing better to say.’ Wow, Tommy did not expect that from Jason, one of the friends who had turned against him ever since that same Monday.

‘Thanks man’ Tommy answered. ‘Look I’m just trying to figure out whether or not I should really be in this class, you know? And I figure the only way I’ll find out is if I actually start paying attention. Yes I am thinking about the future and that I maybe should start thinking about my real career options, but I won’t know until I at least try. I’m still the same dick I’ve always been, okay?’ That sounds way too close to reality, where the fuck did that come from?

‘Whatever, I still think Andrew is closer to the truth than what you’re trying to let us believe. Just don’t come crying when gardener boy is mean to you again.’

*

‘Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck’ Is just about the only thing coming from Adam’s mouth as he runs his way to the bus to get to the Ratliff mansion. He has never overslept in his life, but today of all days his body decides to start making up.

It’s 9 am when Adam finally reaches the mansion, runs past a startled looking Maggie Peterson and races towards ‘his’ shed.

It feels weird walking in and not be greeted by his now favourite blond on his knees, waiting silently for Adam to praise him.

Adam had dreamt about that Wednesday more than he’d like to admit and gotten off on it even more. The look of bliss on Tommy’s face when Adam had come had been priceless. Tommy had looked like he could come again right then and there.

Yet his shed is empty and by the looks of it, Tommy has not been here this morning at all. Adam cannot help but feel a tinge of disappointment, even after his whole statement of the importance of education.

But he just cannot imagine Tommy going to classes all of a sudden, just because Adam had told him to. Tommy had made it perfectly clear how much he did not want to be there.

No, he is probably still asleep, that has to be it. They said goodbye last week without any rules or orders for the next Wednesday, if he had been honest, Adam had been a little too miffed for it. How could Tommy not see how lucky he was?

Adam had never wanted to go to college, he knew from an early age on that he had been given a gift and he knows how to use his gift, he does not need classes for it, luckily. But there are so many young people out there who DO need that help, that education, to make it into the big bad world.

He is just going to hope for an appearance on the patio in an hour or two. Just like he has always done for the last year. Why would things change now, just because they’ve had two amazing encounters?

Quickly making up for lost time, Adam hurries through his morning rituals, stealing a glance at the patio every few minutes, but Tommy never appeared.

When lunch comes around, Adam finally gives up. Tommy clearly is not here and he should really give up waiting for him so eagerly.

Funny how quickly things have changed over the last few weeks. Has it really only been five weeks since Adam first grabbed Tommy by his balls and called him out? It’s so hard to imagine now how much he dreaded coming here, how miserable Tommy made his working days.

Now, five weeks later, he actually can not wait for it to be Wednesday, even if he is still too afraid to expect anything. He knows he should not expect anything and he really tries not to, but the hope of something is there. And if it’s not, then that’s okay too. Might even be safer anyway. He could still lose his job and he really cannot afford that to happen.

Yesterday after his work at the McKenzie’s, he walked back home as usual, via the Food 4 Less, cause the echo in his cupboards is only funny for so long.

As he was making up a list of things he really, really, really needed, he passed one of the sex shops on the outskirts of town. He knows this one, it’s one of the few that Adam actually likes. All the other ones focus on straight sex way too much in his opinion.

His eyes had caught these corny handcuffs with pink fluff around them. As vanilla as he always assumed he had been, even Adam had thought they were too corny. But somehow he could not help imagine them around Tommy’s wrists while the boy sat in front of him on his knees, mouth wide open and Adam pumping his cock hard and fast into that mouth.

But even on sale, the handcuffs had still cost 17,99 and Adam just could not afford that right now. Unless... Was it worth it to walk to work for two or three more weeks instead of getting his car fixed next week?

Was it even worth getting the damn car fixed at all? Getting it fixed was one thing, but without gasoline, which he had to save up for first, he would not get very far. Maybe he should just sell it or something. Get a bike instead. He could work out and save money because he wouldn’t need gas anymore.

But to sell it, he still needed to get it fixed first or else no one would buy it.

As he had stood in front of the sex shop, still looking at the cuffs, Adam had decided to go ahead and sell his car and get that bike. If he would have money left, he would walk in this shop, get those hand cuffs and maybe, just maybe a little something extra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wants to apologize while Adam gets some bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the next three chapters will definitely be a lot longer. I also apologise for the terrible cliffhanger at the end *hands another batch of freshly baked cookies*  
> To make up for this chapter, I'll try to post chapter seven around friday, chapter eight on the Wednesday after and chapter nine in two weeks time. This all depends on how well writing goes this week.

‘So, eh... If I asked you for a telephone number to one of our staff, you’d be able to provide that for me, right?’ Tommy hopes this doesn’t raise too much suspicion, he just cannot help feeling guilty about yesterday.

He was out of school at fucking noon, but his so-called friends had held him back, they wanted to hang out. So when he finally got home, Adam was already gone. And now he fucking felt bad and wanted to.. well, not really apologise cause that would prove he is becoming a real loser, but... something. Maybe explain? Whatever, as long as he gets rid of this knot in his stomach that he cannot seem to get rid of.

Tommy had rushed home after uni, just to make sure he would not miss Jenny, head of staff, before she went home. Now, standing right in front of her, still a little out of breath, all she is doing is looking at him surprised.

‘Sir? Who’s telephone number do you need? Is there maybe something I can do for you? Maybe help?’ Great, so that little affair with Claudia still haunts him. It’s not as if they had done anything against her will and during the few months he fucked her, they still never exchanged phone numbers or anything.

‘N-no, this is more personal. I promised the gardener, Adam, that I would look up something for him, something we had talked about a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell him yesterday, but he had already left when I came home from uni, so I figured I’d not keep him waiting any longer and I’d give him a call.’ Good one, Ratliff, you came up with that quickly.

Jenny just looks at him questioningly again, she’s not buying a single word.

‘Look’ Tommy tries again ‘I know I don’t really mingle with staff and yes I haven’t really been the greatest person when it comes to him, but in this case, I really am not going to bug him at home as well, okay. I might be a bastard, but I’m not that low.’

Again, Jenny just looks at him and tries not to raise her eyebrow to make her point.

‘I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to make you apologise. I’m sure you are right. I’m afraid I just cannot help you in this case. Mr. Lambert, Adam, does not have a telephone number listed, he doesn’t have a phone.’

‘What do you mean, he doesn’t have a telephone? How is that possible? How does he let you know if he’s sick or late or whatever?’ Yeah, how? Everybody has a phone. Fuck, Tommy even has more than one, not including the main number to the house. He’s got his own private home line and two mobile numbers.

‘I’m sorry, sir, he just doesn’t. Whenever he needs to get in touch, he usually comes over and tells us in person or he uses a pay-phone.’

‘Never mind, are you allowed to give his e-mail then? Then I can send him the information directly.’

‘No e-mail address either, I’m afraid. And I would not have been allowed to give that, even if I had it, as well as his home address. Again, I’m so sorry, sir. Is it possible to wait until next Wednesday? He’ll be back then.’

‘Yes, it can wait, I guess. Thank you, Jenny.’

Fuck! No phone _AND_ no e-mail? How does a person live without either nowadays? Is that still even possible? He would _die_ if both would be taken away from him. How the hell do you stay in touch with people without either form of contact?

And calling from a _pay phone_? Tommy didn’t even know they still existed. He hasn’t seen one in years. Aren’t there, like, prepaid cards for mobile phones still around? Tommy knows Adam can’t afford much, but those cards can’t be that expensive, right?

He really is a snob, isn’t he? The only reason he knows about prepaid cards is because he heard Mrs. Peterson talk about them a while ago. If he hadn’t heard her talk about refilling her youngest son’s card, he would not even have known they had existed.

Now what is he going to do? Tommy literally does not know. He got through last week because he wanted to prove to Adam he could go to school and that he would. But now what?

I guess I can keep going to school until I really know what I want with my life and until my parents get back, Tommy thinks. But very honestly, he had kind of hoped for a little reward for proving he could go to school. He didn’t need a big reward, a hand job would have been nice or maybe just permission to touch himself one night. His dick was turning purple for fuck’s sake.

Tommy couldn’t help but wonder if Adam would be mad at him or not. Not that there really is a reason to, he hasn’t done anything that could get Adam mad, the opposite even. But maybe a little disappointment because he hasn’t shown himself or explained anything.

*

Adam sits at the bar of his tiny kitchen, waiting for the beans to heat. He just got back from calling the garage from the pay phone down the street and the message he got was not a good one. His car can still be fixed, but it’s going to cost him at least double from what Adam had been told at first it was going to cost him.

‘The good news’ The guy on the phone had told him ‘is that there are quite a few good parts left. If you sell it to a garage, to us, you can still get a few bucks for it.’

What is he going to do now? The ‘few bucks’ really are just a few bucks, less than half of what he would get for it if he got to sell it after it got fixed.

But what choice does he really have? The extra cash he would make if he gets to sell it, will get lost because he has to pay the bill of fixing it. No, he doesn’t have a choice. He has to sell it to the garage and hope he will still be able to buy a decent second hand bike.

But he can kiss those extras he’d had his eyes set on goodbye for now.

That brings Adam back to the other disappointment he’s had to cope with the last few days. He had so hoped he would run into Tommy before he left yesterday, but even staying an hour extra, had been to no prevail.

Adam had tried to find out through Maggie Peterson and some other colleagues where Tommy was, but none of them seemed to know and Maggie refused to tell him anything. That glint in her eyes told Adam she knew exactly where he was and she was having her fun with it by not letting Adam in on it.

Adam cannot help but wonder why Tommy had not been there yesterday. Adam’s words about school wouldn’t have made any difference, he assumes. The boy had clear hatred for his education in his eyes. Then, why was he still going for all this time?

Over the next few days, thoughts of Tommy would not leave Adam alone. Not when finally selling his car, picking out his ‘new’ bike or anything else Adam did.

He tries to avoid that sex shop like a disease. Which, in any normal situation, would not be a problem, Adam lives nowhere near it. But somehow, while trying out his bike (or at least, that’s what he was trying to make himself believe), he finds himself near that shop every direction he goes.

‘Maybe in a few weeks, Lambert.’ He keeps repeating to himself. ‘Your car is gone, so are the costs for it, you’ll have some money to spare very soon.’

Tuesday night Adam can hardly sleep. All he seems to be able to think about is if he will see Tommy this week or will he be away again like last week.

In the morning he resembles a zombie, the bags under his eyes almost black from lack of sleep. The first cup of very strong coffee does not seem to help either.

The early morning breeze on the trip to work seems to clear his head a bit, but all to soon he gets off his bike, parks it in his shed and changes in his work clothes to start his day.

No Tommy yet, but at eight in the morning, that does not necessarily mean anything. Tommy has hardly ever been up at eight in the morning, not even after a night out and he’s just getting in.

As Adam makes his way to the potted plants on one of the terraces, he spots him. Tommy sits in on the ground, leaning his head against the fence and he is banging his head against it. A back pack sits next to him, his phone is in his hands.

‘Tommy? What are you doing down there? Are you okay?’

Adam slowly walks up to Tommy. Wow, he looks even worse than Adam did this morning. He’s not even wearing his make-up. Adam has never seen him without for as long as he has worked for the Ratliffs.

‘Tell me again why I need to go to uni? Because right now, I really don’t remember anymore.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Tommy, so bad it scares Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post chapter 8 on Wednesday, can't promise anything though ;)

‘Tell me again why I need to go to uni? Because right now, I really don’t remember anymore.’

Tommy looks up at Adam, as if he will be able to find the answers in Adam’s eyes.

‘What do you mean, Tommy?’ Adam asks. He hunches down in front of Tommy and tries to look him in the eyes. ‘Why are you sitting here on the cold floor anyway?’

‘I hate uni, I hate everything they teach me, I hate everything it stands for. I. Hate. It. Yet still everyone is making me go because supposedly it is so good for me. I seem to need it, because everyone knows what I need so fucking much. Even you say it and you hardly even know me.’

‘Wait. What do you mean ‘even I say it’? What do I say? What did I say?’ The puzzled way Adam is looking at Tommy makes Tommy’s heart leap.

‘I mean that you are also making me go to a place I hate, to learn to do something I never wanted to learn in the first place.’ Tommy can’t look at Adam anymore. He just knows he’ll see disappointment, just like he has always seen in everyone’s eyes.

Adam’s look however is even more puzzled now, but different, yet in no way disappointed. Tommy doesn’t see it though, he just looks down and avoids any form of eye contact. ‘Then why didn’t you choose different majors, if you hate this so much?’ Adam asks.

‘I told you before that that is something I cannot talk about. I have no choice, okay?’ Tommy can feel the tears prickling behind his eyes, but he cannot show them, he has to stay strong.

‘But then how am I ever going to be able to answer your questions if you won’t tell me the reason behind it?’

‘Then take me with you. Finally let me come and live with you. I will tell you everything. Or as much as I can anyway. Please, Adam, just please take me with you.’ Tears were finally streaming down Tommy’s face and he couldn’t care less. He needs for Adam to see his despair.

‘Tommy, please. I told you I can’t. Why is this so important to you? Why do you need to come with me so bad?’

‘Please, Adam. I promise I’ll try to answer all your questions, but just please... please, let me come with you. Please don’t leave me behind again.’

Tommy has gotten on his knees and is holding on to Adam’s shirt as tight as he can. As if that will help Adam see his desperation. His face and shirt are soaking wet from tears.

‘Tommy, please, calm down.’ Adam takes him into his arms and holds him while Tommy cries. ‘Tommy, please tell me what this is all about. I-I wish I could take you with me, but you know I can’t. I told you why. Things haven’t changed for me, Tommy. I’m so sorry.’

‘But...’ Tommy still does not have his voice under control, he tries to swallow his cries away which seems harder than he thought it would be. ‘But I told you already that money is not an issue. I have it, plenty of it, take it, let it come to good use... finally’

‘Tommy...’

‘No, don’t ‘Tommy’ me. I know what I’m saying, okay? I’m not being my spoiled bratty self, this is me! And I need OUT. I know you can help me and I know you can give me what I need. Don’t be stubborn.’

‘Tommy! I’m not being stubborn, I’m being sensible. I’m not going to take your money, that’s not right.’

‘But leaving me here with it, is? No matter how much I don’t want to be here? Please, Adam. Please don’t make me beg.’

‘I’m not taking anyone with me as long as I don’t know what their story is. Sorry, Tommy, but I just can’t. You are going to have to tell me more before I can make a decision that big. You do understand that right?’

‘I just told you I would tell you as soon as I move in. Please don’t make me do this. You don’t understand. You have no idea what my life is about!’

‘That’s right, I don’t, Tommy. That is exactly why I need to know more. Look, why don’t you go lie down for a bit, you look like you could use a few hours sleep. We can talk after, deal?’

Tommy looks both relieved and more scared at the same time. He just doesn’t get why Adam doesn’t want to take the money he is being offered. Well... he gets it, he would probably also not just take any money without worrying there might be a catch behind it. But he looks even more thin than he did a month ago. This man needs to be fed and fast too.

‘I... I don’t want to go back into the house. It’s so empty and cold. Can I stay with you, in the shed? I’ll be real quiet, I promise. I won’t get in your way.’

*

Look at him, Adam thinks. He looks like helpless personified. And so scared.

What has happened to this boy that makes him the way he is? He hasn’t seen Bratliff ever since two weeks ago either.

Adam lifts Tommy up and carries him to his shed. He sits Tommy down carefully in the ratty old chair and tells him that he will be right back. When he comes back, he sees something he did not expect.

His beautiful boy is on the floor, his head on his arms resting on the chair and he is sleeping. What is it with him and his need for submission? And what is it with his need to get away from here?

Why does it make Adam feel guilty for denying Tommy to come along? Tommy seems to be genuine about all of this. But he has no idea what he would be getting himself into, right? The boy has been more than rich all his life, it would be too much to give that all up in the blink of an eye. He can’t go from riches to rags overnight, that change is too big.

He lays Tommy down on the floor and covers him with an old blanket he found in one of the boxes. Tommy balls up like a foetus immediately, his breathing telling Adam he is fast asleep and probably will be for a good number of hours.

Adam contemplates leaving a note for a few minutes, but decides against it in the end. He is sure Tommy gets that Adam is working and that he can’t sit with him until he wakes up. But damn, how he wishes he could.

Even though Tommy still looks worried, his face is relaxing and it’s the best he has seen him look in weeks. Well... second best, that is. Nothing beats the look of pure ecstasy on him two weeks ago when Tommy had pumped his seed on Adam’s stomach.

Adam hurries out of the shed, taking a last look at the tiny body sleeping on the floor behind him. He is going to have sore bones by the time he wakes up, but he needs this right now.

A tedious task is ahead of Adam today, trimming trees. The Ratliffs do not have many trees that need trimming, luckily, but it’s still a time-consuming task. One he needs his attention for. Something that seems impossible all of a sudden.

Around lunchtime, Adam is only halfway through. Usually he skips his lunch breaks, just so he can finish this up and still mow the lawn before it’s time to go home. But today that’s just not happening. He cannot stop worrying about Tommy. It’s driving him nuts, he should not feel this way, he’s the son of his employers, a lord for fuck’s sake. He needs to get over this, quickly.

He runs back to the shed, but Tommy is still asleep, still in the same position Adam had left him in earlier. As if no time had passed at all.

Adam sits down on the floor, next to the sleeping body. He strokes the blond strands of hair and notices how lines of worry become less prominent. Tommy is relaxing under his touch. He watches Tommy as he eats his lunch, mesmerised by the different expressions his face goes through.

When he returns to trimming his trees, Adam is a lot more confident in leaving Tommy behind this time. Chances are big, he will still be sleeping by the time Adam comes to get the lawn mower and if not, Tommy already looks rested enough to be able to handle waking up by himself.

*

Tommy opens his eyes with reluctance. The sleep he got, did him a lot of good. He felt more rested than he had felt the last few days. But the hard floor he seems to have slept on, did nothing good for his bones. His entire body hurt like a bitch and he needed to stretch most muscles.

He is still in the shed Adam had left him in. Adam must have gotten him that blanket after he fell asleep. Shit, he had fallen asleep on his knees, if he remembered well. Fuck, would Adam be angry? Maybe not, he got him that blanket after all.

Tommy sits up and looks around. He gets out his phone, turns it on and checks the time. What the fuck? Has he really slept for six hours straight?

His phone starts beeping obsessively. Text after text announces itself. Turns out, his college buddies missed him at school today. Well, Jon and Anders really did, the rest just wanted to know if he finally gave in and admitted his defeat, that he had only been lying to everyone including himself.

Delete, delete, delete. Most of the texts ended in the digital trash can, not even bothering to answer most of them. He sends a quick text to Jon and Anders however. Telling them he hadn’t been feeling well all night and he needed a day of sleep to catch up.

Within seconds Jon replied that he had not looked all too well for the last few weeks and he had kind of been expecting this. ‘Get well soon, dog’ he had ended with.

Adam still has an hour or two to go, doesn’t he? Tommy thinks. What is he going to do in the meantime? He doesn’t feel like going into the house, doesn’t really want to be anywhere near it even.

His stomach growls it’s protest however. So he gets up and looks around, hoping there is some kind of food in here. The apples have long been plucked, but maybe he can find something else in here.

The cooler in the corner of the room is also empty. Is this for real? There has got to be some food in this hole. But after another ten minutes, Tommy has to accept the fact that there just is no food left. Not even a secret Mars bar, hidden in one of Adam’s pockets.

When his phone rings, Tommy doesn’t immediately recognise the ringtone. He’s still trying to find anything to eat, when he just picks up the call.

He almost drops the phone when he hears ‘Hello Tommy, it’s your father. How are you, son?’

Great, even though he hasn’t spoken to his father in a week, he isn’t too happy about it happening right now. ‘D-dad? Hi. I’m fine, ho-how are you? Is it still nice in... eh’ Tommy has no idea where they are. Where are they? Did they tell him last time he spoke to either of them? Somewhere in Europe? ‘Is it nice in Europe?’

‘Fuji is not in Europe, Tommy. You should know that by now. But yes, it was nice in Fuji. But I didn’t call you to tell you about Fuji, I just wanted to let you know that we are actually on our way home and should be there in about two hours. I’ve already informed staff about it and they should have dinner ready shortly after we arrive. You like chicken, right? That’s what I’ve told them to make for us anyway.’

And then he hung up. No ‘goodbye’, no ‘see you at dinner’ or ‘can’t wait to see you’. Just a formal message that his parents are on their way home and he is expected at dinner. Fan-fucking-tastic.

*

Finally, mowing is done for the week. Adam thought he would never finish.

He rushes back to the shed, turns the engine off before he enters and quietly pushes the mower inside and in its place. He wonders if Tommy is still asleep, he could be. He would love to wake him up, watch his face as he opens his eyes and returns from the land of sleep.

But thoughts of that are killed even before he fully pushes the mower inside the shed. He hears swearing and throwing, cursing and sobs. Oh no, this is not good.

He runs to where he last left that sleeping body and grabs Tommy by a wrist, turns him around and tries to get his attention.

‘Tommy! Tommy, what is it? What happened? Calm down, _please_. What is going on? Would you stand still for one second?’

‘Want to hear some good _news_? My parents are on their way home, should be here in two hours. Isn’t that the best news _ever_?’ Tommy spits at Adam ‘Want to hear something even more dandy? They actually called the staff to let them know before they decided to clue _me_ in. The fucking staff knew before their own son did!

Please, Adam, please let me come with you. You can’t do this to me, you can’t let me keep living with them.’

The look in Tommy’s eyes scares Adam. This is more than just desperation. How is he going to say no now? To buy himself some time to answer, he closes his arms around Tommy and just holds him until he relaxes. It takes a few minutes, but finally he feels the tense arms around him relax a bit and a deep sigh sounds the room.

‘Tommy, before I say what I have to say, I want you to let me finish, don’t interrupt and don’t get mad until you hear my full story, okay?’ Immediately the arms around his waist tense up and Tommy doesn’t answer.

‘Tommy, answer me. I want you to promise. If you don’t promise, this is over, whatever it is we have. I need you to promise me and I need you to let me finish what I have to tell you.’ A tiny nod against his chest is enough. Tommy is probably not happy because he knows it’s not the answer he is going to want to hear.

‘Good. Look, I already told you I cannot take you with me’ Fingers tighten on the fabric of his shirt ‘But! but... I don’t know what it is, but it seems you really have some valid reason why you want out. I still don’t understand why you don’t just move out, get a place of your own or whatever, you know you can afford it. But I’m sure you have your reasons for it.

Let me think about this for a week, okay? I need to figure out if I’m going to be able to support you and if I even have the room for it. If I do decide to go ahead with it, I need to set up some ground rules, you understand that, right? I can’t just have you living off me, you are going to have to work for it too.

Give me at least a week to try to think things through. Maybe two or three, I don’t know how long I need to figure this... you... out. Do you think you can handle that?’

Tommy finally looks up at Adam. He doesn’t look very happy, but that’s Tommy’s problem, not his.

‘I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I? Thank you for considering though. I promise I’ll be good. I will do anything you want, I promise.’

*

He’s thinking about it! That’s all that screams inside Tommy’s head. He. Is. Thinking about it! At least it’s a start. Seven more days, he will live through that. He will just have to make sure that in seven days, he is walking out that door with a backpack on his back and a new set of keys in his hand.

‘I want you to take my phone with you. I know you don’t have one, so I want you to take mine. Don’t worry, I will not report it stolen.’ A desperate attempt to get closer to Adam, he knows, but you can’t blame a boy for trying, right?

Adam immediately lets Tommy go, creates a space between them. Tommy is not really surprised, but he is still keeping his hopes up that Adam will accept it.

‘No, Tommy. See, this is exactly why I know that living with me is not a good idea. I don’t have a phone because I cannot afford to have one. The pay phone down the street works just as fine, you know? And there is nothing wrong with that. I don’t have a television or a computer either. Do you think you can live without that too?’

‘No TV either? really? Then what the hell do you do to relax at the end of a long working day? Or follow the news? I can take mine with me, no problem, Adam.’

‘There you go again. No, Tommy. I don’t need a TV. Yes, I used to miss it when I first got rid of it. But I’m used to it now. Besides, it saves on electricity cost, quite a lot actually. People don’t think about this when they turn the damn thing on every day, but I do, I have to.

I keep up with the news through a radio, they have reports every half hour, you know? And if you’re a good boy, I will let you find out for yourself what I do after a long day of work.’

‘I’ll be good, Adam. I promise. You will not regret this. One more week. I will survive that. And next week, you will take me home with you and I will take care of you and I will do anything you want.’

Adam chuckles, a sound Tommy could really get used to. He’s very hopeful this will work out, it just has to. He doesn’t want to think about if Adam decides not to take him in after all. That would kill him.

When Adam tells Tommy he really has to go now and how he really needs to take care of himself, he slips his phone into the pocket of Adam’s backpack without noticing. The battery is still full, but he will have to figure out how to do this before the battery runs low and dies in a number of hours.

He gives Adam a final hug and a little kiss on his cheek and watches as Adam gets on his bike and goes home. For the first time in weeks, Tommy is actually positive about the week to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Tommy, until he cannot take it anymore.

An hour after Adam leaves, Tommy decides he has waited long enough and calls the cell phone he has left in Adam’s backpack. Of course Adam doesn’t answer right away. He has no idea he has a phone now.

After the fourth try, Tommy finally hears the telephone picked up. It’s quiet on the other end of the line, but he can hear Adam breathing.

‘Adam? Please say something. I know you’re there, I can hear you breathing.’

But Adam doesn’t speak. He just listens. His breathing is the only thing Tommy hears, no other sound makes it through the speakers of the phone.

‘Please, Adam. Just say anything. I’m not sorry I slipped my phone in your bag, this is the only thing I could think of to get in touch with you. Please feel free to use it as much as you like. Though I must warn you that eventually the battery will be empty.

I just... I don’t know why I did this. I guess the thought of you having a phone makes me feel better. I can get in touch with you in a way. Maybe you can tell me what to do when I get another panic attack or something. You always do know what to say.

You can turn it off if you want. Just the thought of you having this is enough for me. Maybe you can turn it on every night, just for an hour? Say between 10 and 11pm? I promise I will not call you every night, but just the opportunity of being able to would be nice.

I’m going to meet my parents for dinner in about 45 minutes. I haven’t seen them for six weeks or so. Isn’t that weird? I mean, we live in the same house, but we never see each other. Yes, they have been gone for those six weeks, but still. Do you see your family often? Do they live nearby?’

Adam still does not answer, something Tommy doesn’t mind somehow. Adam’s breathing sounds calm and it calms him down to hear just that. Adam has not hung up yet either, so that should be a good sign.

‘I thought about what you said, about why I haven’t moved out yet. I thought about moving out, more than once. But... I don’t know, it would have just made things worse, I guess.

Look, I really am not the stuck-up, spoiled brat most people think I am, I promise. I mean, I am... but not like everyone thinks I am. I actually _have_ feelings, I just never show them. I keep them safe.

Is it wrong that I don’t want to meet my parents for dinner? Is it wrong that I haven’t missed them like I should have? I’ve missed them, they’re my parents, but I haven’t missed them like most children miss their family.

Fuck, I really am a brat, aren’t I? Who doesn’t miss their own family?

I guess I’d better get ready. They’re expecting me soon and I can’t meet them dressed like this. I’m still in the same gear I wore when you left. They’d have a fit if I showed up like this. They don’t mind my black gear during the day, but for dinner they expect me to be dressed properly. I draw the line at wearing a tie though. Even though they tell me to wear one almost every dinner.

It’s not that I mind wearing one. But I’m not wearing one to dinner. What’s the use anyway? I would spill on it within five minutes, that’s for sure. Then they’d start complaining about it. It’s just not worth it.

I’m really going to go now. Leave you to whatever you were doing. You can turn it off, if you want. It will save batteries. Please think about turning it on every night. You don’t have to wait up. You can call me too if you like, I never turn my phone off. There’s both my room number, my other cell number and the number to the house in there.

So... wish me luck. Bye Adam.’

*

Adam hears the click and the call ends. Why didn’t he say anything? He stares at the phone for a bit, as if that explains it all. Finally he whispers ‘good luck, Tommy’ and turns the phone off to save that battery.

He’s glad he didn’t say anything over the phone. Why, he is still trying to figure out, but it just felt right. He actually got a lot more out of Tommy than he has over the few weeks they’ve been... wait, what are they? friends?

He is not too sure how he feels about the telephone in his pocket. The first time he heard a sound coming from the direction where he left his bag, he thought he must have left his iPod on. He couldn’t remember putting Jimmy Hendrix on it though.

Just as he opened his bag, the music stopped. When he looked at his iPod it was off. Weird... But within seconds his bag started to make music again. The same Hendrix Riff, starting at the exact same part it had started the last time. But he couldn’t find where it came from. It came from the bag, that was for sure, but he couldn’t find it.

When it started chiming a third time, he opened his front pocket. That’s when he found the source of the noise. He didn’t really need to check the screen to see who it was. It could only be from one person and he had specifically asked that person not to give him this phone.

He had looked at the screen anyway. It said ‘T2’. Would that stand for Tommy’s second phone? He remembered that Tommy had said something like that. Who the hell has two cell phones?

It only proves the difference between them and how wrong it would be to take Tommy into his home, no matter how much he begs for it and claims to need it. The guy has two cell phones for fuck’s sake! Adam doesn’t even have a normal phone!

By the fourth ring, he knew how long the tone lasted. It takes Adam until the end, right before it’s about to stop again to answer it. He had hesitated putting it to his ear, but in the end he had. But he stayed quiet.

He could hear the insecurity coming through the line. But Tommy had talked and Adam had let him. Tommy had not sound desperate like he had had that afternoon. He heard his voice relax as the conversation progressed and Tommy had told him things he had maybe not told anyone yet.

Adam puts the phone away, or more specifically; on the coffee table in his so called living room. It’s not really an official living room, more an area he has set up as such in his one roomed studio. In another corner he has his bedroom area set up and between the bedroom and living room he set a dining table, as a divider between both ‘rooms’.

In the time from opening the can of beans to mixing the mashed potato mix, he has walked back to the phone so many times, he cannot even count. He wants to turn it back on, but he doesn’t want to waste the battery. He wants to see what else is in there. He wants to see what pictures he has in it, what music and anything else he maybe could find in it.

If he really is going to take in the Bratliff boy, he needs to know, right? He needs to know what this boy is made of. So, in a way, he even has a right to snoop, even before he makes his final decision.

*

‘Hello mom, how was your trip?’ Tommy straightens his jacket as he greets his mother. The two kisses on his cheek feel as if she is greeting one of her country club friends.

‘It was lovely, dear. Now, come along, dinner is waiting. No tie again, I see? You better get used to it sooner than later, Thomas. You’ll be wearing them once you start working and I do prefer to see you with one while we dine.’

Tommy sighs heavily, not that his mother would hear it, she’s already halfway to the dining room. He knew she would bug him about that stupid tie. If he is going to have to wear one for the rest of his life, can’t he enjoy life without one for as long as he has left?

The television is set to his Fox News Network again, proof that his father must be in the house as well. That channel is so everything Tommy does not represent, but his father will not live without it. That and some stock channel Tommy doesn’t even know the name to.

His father is nowhere to be found though. He is probably already in his office. How this man has not died of a stroke because of his work addiction, Tommy still wonders. He cannot remember a single day when his father has not worked. Even the holidays he went along on with his parents when he was young, his father could not not work. He would sit by whatever pool they had at their cabana’s, hotels or resorts and he would either be on the phone or behind his laptop.

When he finally joins for dinner, he greets his son by a pat on the back on his way to his chair. Immediately his attention goes to the screen and starts eating.

‘Hi dad. Nice to see you again. I heard your trip was nice.’ Tommy has to try, for his own sanity. He knows it’s to no use, but he keeps hoping for something. ‘How was Fuji?’

It was the most uncomfortable dinner Tommy has had in a long time. He stops trying to have a conversation after about five minutes, because he hardly gets any answers and the ones he does, don’t get him anywhere.

In the end, he gets out his phone and surfs the internet, mentally making a note to bring his laptop with him for tomorrow’s dinner.

His mother does ask where his other phone is, the one he usually uses. He shrugs it off, tells her that he left it at a friend’s place. He is never going to tell them he gave it to Adam, he shouldn’t get in trouble just because of him.

Just before dessert Tommy’s father turns to him and asks him the question he has been dreading all evening. He knew it would come, it always does, but a boy can hope, can’t he?

‘So, how is university going? Grades still up?’

‘Can I... Can I talk to you about that, dad?’ How did it get so hot in here? ‘I, ah... I know you really want to see me take over the company one day and for a long time I really wanted to, but lately I feel as if it’s just not the right path for me. I mean, I’m not really like you, I’m not as driven as you are. I fear, in the long run, I could destroy everything you worked so hard to build up.’

Tommy cannot believe himself, he is actually telling his father what he has wanted to tell him for so many years now. And so far, he actually seems to be listening to him. That has not happened in a long time.

‘Wouldn’t it be better if someone else took over by the time you want to retire instead of me? Someone who knows and loves the company as much as you do? I... I just know I will let you down before long.’

Thomas Senior looks at his son for what feels like an eternity. But when he opens his mouth, all hope Tommy had a minute ago, is shot.

‘We agreed on this, Thomas. You cannot just back out on your word. Is this your friends talking? Or some sleazy girl you met at some bar who fell for your title? It’s about time you grew up, Thomas. Start taking responsibilities for once, you are 21 for crying out loud, not 12. It’s about time you started acting like it.

I know it’s fun to go out while you’re still in college and I’m not telling you to stop, but you have to think about your future and your name. What do you think society will say when they find out that Lord Ratliff VII decided to change his career and got a job at, what do you call it? McBurger something?’

‘But, dad... I didn’t say I was going to throw my life away, I’m just saying that the company is not for me. I’m afraid I am going to be miserable for the rest of my life at a job I cannot pour my heart into, doing something I already know I’m not going to love as much as you clearly do! Why can’t I do something I would truly love to do? There’s no shame in that, right? And why would that be hurting the family name if it shows that I’m happy at doing what I do?’

‘It’s not happening, Thomas and that is final! I don’t want to hear another word of it. You will start working for me after you graduate and take over when I retire and that is that. You will not disgrace our family or your title.’

And that was the end of it. His father left the table without even asking what he might want to do instead and left the room. His mother looks at him with sad eyes and says ‘oh Tommy, why? And so soon after we return. Couldn’t you have waited a few days? Or at least until your father’s jet lag wears off?’

Dumbfounded, Tommy looks at his mother. She could not have just said that. She cannot have just blamed _him_ for this argument. ‘He asked me about college, what was I supposed to say? That I was having a great time? That I cannot wait to graduate so I can take over? Aren’t children supposed to be taught not to lie? I hate going, mom. I hate the thought of having to do what I don’t want to do, for the rest of my fucking _life_ for fuck’s sake’. What is it with these tears, these days? They are threatening to spill again, but he can’t. He can’t cry right now, he cannot show his weakness, his parents wouldn’t understand.

‘Tommy! Language!’

‘Wait, what? That’s all you have to say, _mom_? That I have to watch my language after I tell you how I feel about college? About my future? Are you kidding me, mom? Fuck... I just _don’t_ want to do this. I never did!’

‘What do you mean? You always wanted to follow in your father’s footsteps. Even as a little boy, you used to dress up in his clothes and walk around with his briefcase. I have the pictures to prove it.’

‘I was _three_ when I did that, mom.’

‘You never said anything about this, Thomas. _You_ were the one who came home with the majors you picked out and they all fit in perfectly with the path we had all agreed upon, we didn’t do that. If you really didn’t want it, I assume you would have told us about that, or am I wrong about that too?’

I need a drink, Tommy thinks, or two or three. Getting drunk sounds like a perfect solution to this crappy day right now. ‘Even _if_ I would have said anything, you two wouldn’t have _listened_. You never do. At one point, yes I hoped I would start liking my future job eventually, that’s why I went along with it. But it only took me one week at college to realise that I was wrong. This is not for me and if you two took the time to notice, you would see it too.’

‘Nonsense. Your father is right, Tommy. It’s time you grew up and faced reality, your future. Do you think your father enjoys his job every day? Of course he doesn’t, but it’s his _job_ and in the end, he does what needs to be done.

You’re not like normal kids, Tommy. You have a title and people expect things from you. You can’t go around fiddling for the rest of your life and it’s about time you realise this.’

Tommy has heard enough. He takes one last look at his mother, hoping to find any form of sympathy for her son, but finds none. Society really is more important to her than family is, it seems.

He storms out of the dining room, just like his father had done earlier. On his way to his room, he grabs a bottle of whatever is nearest his grabbing arm and slams the door behind him when he enters his private quarters.

He cannot cry, he mustn’t, he may not! Because if he does, he admits to his defeat and they do not deserve this. He takes a swig from the bottle, Sambuca it turns out to be. Not particularly his favourite, but it will do for the night.

He wants to call Adam, he can take his commands, they never seem to get to Tommy like the ones from his parents. But it’s only 9.30pm, if Adam even does turn the phone on, it’s still at least 30 minutes until Tommy gave him that window.

By the time 10pm rolls around, Tommy is too drunk to even find his phone, let alone call Adam. The bottle is almost empty and he _knows_ he’ll regret that in the morning. But he doesn’t regret a thing right now. He can hardly feel the pain he felt before.

He can feel himself fall asleep... or maybe he is passing out, he cannot tell the difference right now. He reaches for the waste basket because he knows he’ll probably be needing that before this night is through and he lets unconscious bliss wash over him.

*

Adam doesn’t turn on the phone that night, nor does he the two nights after that. He wants to, badly, but he’s not sure he is ready for it. Or maybe it’s because he is afraid that all Tommy will try, is persuade him to take him in. Adam _knows_ he will fall for it in two freaking seconds. He will say yes before Tommy even starts.

He has thought about it a lot over the past two days. And every time he tries to make a decision, he keeps asking himself how the hell this little blond brat has gotten to him so much. Why the hell _does_ he want to take him in? Why the hell is he calculating his money to fit Tommy in his house as well?

On Friday Adam finally turns the phone on at five minutes to ten. Immediately it starts beeping like a machine possessed. Text after text pour in and it seems there are at least 20 missed calls, but none seem to be from Tommy’s number.

There is only one text from ‘T2’, it’s from yesterday morning. ‘Please’ is all it says. That’s it. No other texts, no more words, not even a few dots to follow his request. It kills Adam, it hurts him even more than had Tommy sent him a three page plea stating his pain. He can somehow feel the hurt and pain all bundled up in that one little word. Fuck, what is he going to do now?

Three days later and Adam still doesn’t know. He still hasn’t spoken to Tommy over the phone and he is kind of worrying about that too. He has considered more than once to just call Tommy himself, but every time he ends up not doing it. If Tommy needs him, he needs to come to Adam, not the other way around.

But on Monday night, the phone rings, just as he is about to turn it off. When he looks at the screen, he sees ‘T2’ and even after waiting for this for almost a week, he hesitates picking it up, but he does.

‘Adam?’ A voice with a little slur sounds in his ear.

‘Hi Tommy, you okay?’ Cause he sure doesn’t sound like it.

‘No’ again his voice sounds slurry, he is drunk on a Monday night, that can’t be good.

‘Are you drunk, Tommy? And what do you mean, you’re not okay? Why not?’

‘Just a little bit, not as bad as I was on Thursday. Thursday I was _waaaasted_.’ If Adam listens closely, he can hear Tommy take swigs from a bottle.

‘Why, Tommy? Why are you drunk? And why are you not okay? Talk to me, Tommy or else hang up. I’m not going to listen to you get more and more wasted.’

‘No, no, please don’t hang up. I’m sorry, I’ll stop drinking now.’

‘But _why_ are you drinking, Tommy? It’s a monday night, you shouldn’t need to be drinking right now. Don’t you have college in the morning?’

‘Will you stop sounding like my parents? This is why I called _you_ because I know you understand that college is the wrong place for me to be.’

‘Wait... do I?’

‘Yeah you did, don’t you dare take that back, Adam. You said that if I hate it so much, I should choose something different or different majors or... well, you let me feel like you understood. Please don’t take that back now. Don’t you dare sit opposite me at the dining room table too.’

Adam had no idea what that last statement meant, but it sounds like it’s something that’s bothering Tommy an awful lot.

‘Can you tell me I’m still a good boy? That I’m doing good? I’m still going to college and I really, really, really haven’t touched myself without your approval. That’s good, right?’

‘You, you haven’t? You’ve not touched yourself for three weeks now?’

‘No’ It’s barely a whisper, but Adam hears it and so does his cock.

‘Wow...’ Adam doesn’t know what to say. If he was honest, he completely forgot he gave Tommy that order weeks ago. But the fact that Tommy hadn’t forgotten and that he was still sticking by it, amazed him.

‘That’s good, right? Please tell me I did good’ The slur in Tommy’s voice was almost gone. He was in no way sober, but at least his head sounded clearer.

‘Yes, Tommy, that is very good. I’m proud of you. I didn’t even need to remind you, but you obeyed me anyway. So good, Tommy-boy.’

‘Thank you, Adam. And I’ll be good for you for as long as you ask me to, I promise.

I think I can sleep now, I’ll try not to drink any more tonight, okay? I cannot promise I won’t tomorrow, but I’ll try, Adam, please believe me.’

Adam hung up soon after that. Adam couldn’t sleep after that. What the hell is happening to Tommy to make him drink so much? It made him wonder even more whether or not it was a good idea to take the boy in. Maybe he really should leave him there, he needs to sort this out with his family and that is not going to happen if Adam takes him with him.

The next night, Tommy doesn’t call again. He does get a text from him though; :(. Adam tries to call him after that, but Tommy doesn’t answer. He tries for a full hour, until the battery really is about to die, but to no prevail. He even considers calling the house line, but he just cannot take that risk. Not for himself nor for Tommy.

Adam is a wreck when he gets to the Ratliff mansion the next morning. He has no idea in what state he will find Tommy this morning or if he will even see him at all.

He doesn’t see Tommy on his way to his shed, at least he’s not on the floor near the exit contemplating going to uni or not. When he gets to his shed, he’s not surprised Tommy’s not there either. He does find a little note and the freaking phone charger.

 _Don’t know why but I went to class today.  
Sorry I didn’t answer the phone last night  
See you after class_

 _T._

*

With a hangover from hell, Tommy tries to focus on his class. He has no idea what the professor is telling him, but then he never had understood the guy anyway.

He can hear Andrew and Randy prank behind him, Jon is laughing because it’s just stupid and Anders is probably the only one of the group who is really paying attention and understands what the professor is saying.

And Tommy, he hates every minute of it even more. He thinks it’s amazing how Anders can just zone the noise around him out and take in the information he’s being given. And then there are the other guys, some of them have the brains already so they don’t have to worry and they can prank around. And some don’t care because just like Tommy, they have a title to back them up.

When Randy makes such a rude joke that even the professor needs to calm his class down for, Tommy decides that that moment is it. It’s enough. He packs up his bag and without a word leaves the auditorium.

He hears Jon shout ‘yeah, boy’ but he doesn’t look back. He’ll call him later. Right now he needs to get the fuck out of here as fast and as far as he can.

He gets in his car, let’s the top come down and drives off. Right in that moment he felt both relieved and scared at the same time. He can’t believe he actually did it. He quit university, he is free. He has no idea how his parents are going to react when they find out, but he will worry about that later. Right now, he needs to keep that relieved feeling up front.

All too soon he reaches the gates to the mansion, his nerves and fears return and he feels like needing a drink to get through the upcoming hours. But first, he wants to see Adam and tell him what he has done.

He parks his car in the garage and rushes through the house to the garden he spots Adam working on one of the rose bushes his mother imported from fuck-knows-where that has been troubling from the day she brought it in.

‘I did it!’ Tommy exclaims proudly before he even reaches Adam and his troublesome bushes. ‘I quit, Adam, no more uni for me!’ His smile is so big and so bright that it makes Adam chuckle.

‘What do you mean, Tommy? I thought you went to class this morning, now you quit? How did that happen?’

And Tommy told Adam all about the morning, about how he didn’t have a clue what the professor was telling him and how a part of the class wasn’t paying attention, another part annoying themselves over the students who weren’t paying attention and only a few who actually were paying attention. About how he felt as if he felt the figurative last drop spill over and how he just got up and walked out.

‘Wow, that really is amazing, Tommy. But do your parents know already? I mean, do...’

‘Don’t! Please Adam, don’t start about them for now. Please let me enjoy this feeling for a little bit longer, I have not felt this good in a _long_ time. I will tell them later.’

‘Then I am very happy for you, Tommy. I’m proud of you. You stood up for what you believe in, or in this case _didn’t_ believe in.’ Adam says, his eyes sparkle but he doesn’t smile ‘Look, don’t get me wrong, I really am happy for you, but I can’t be all happy and hug you in public, now can I? I really am happy for you though.’

Ah, that explains it. Tommy already was letting fear creep inside his head because the one person he assumed would be the happiest for him, didn’t respond the way he expected he would.

Tommy’s phone rings and he looks at the screen, it’s Anders. ‘I better take this, we’ll talk later, yeah?’

With a nod from Adam, Tommy answers his phone and walks off. Adam had been right. They couldn’t be all happy-happy-joy-joy with everyone watching. It could cost Adam his job and Tommy more trouble than he would already be in once his parents found out what he did.

And his parents did make it a big deal. Or more, his father did. He flipped, just like Tommy expected he would. He even came home from work earlier and confronted his son out on the terrace for everyone, including Adam, to see.

‘What the _HELL_ have you done, Thomas? I just got a call from college that you walked out of class and you told administration you were not coming back? What the hell is that supposed to mean? We talked about this. You agreed to stay in college and finish.’

Shit, here he goes. The relaxed state he had been in all afternoon changed to a feeling of anger within two seconds. Later Tommy would think back about this moment and feel a sense of pride because instead of getting scared, he got mad and he stood up for himself.

‘No, dad, I never agreed to that. _YOU_ agreed to it, I on the other hand never got a chance to defend myself because you usually stormed out the door before I could even open my mouth. Yes, father, I quit uni and I am not going back. I told you before that this is not for me. If it was a different direction, something I love doing, then maybe I would have stayed, but you never let me explore anything else but this.’

‘Because you know all your other choices would not get you anywhere. What? You want to make a living from playing that damn guitar? Wake up and smell reality, Thomas! Music will not get you anywhere. You are going back to college and that is final. You are going to follow in my footsteps and you will not disgrace our family name.’

‘Is the family name really more important than the happiness of your own fucking son? Is that what you are saying? I cannot believe you, dad. I cannot believe you would actually rather see me miserable for the rest of my life, but with a secured reputation of your beloved family name than see me happy and do what I would love to do.’

‘Shut up, Thomas. You are doing this, whether you like it or not. How can you do this to us? We have given you everything you ever wanted and this is how you repay us? By humiliating us?’

‘Yeah, you gave me all the materialistic stuff I could ever want, that’s true. But what about LOVE, dad? When have you ever shown _any_ interest in anything I _did_? Have you ever come and see me play? _No!_ Because you were always too busy or out of the country or whatever. You even have a better relationship with your secretary than you do with me.’

‘Because she _earned_ my respect and attention! Something that _you_ still need to learn!’

‘What the actual fuck, dad? I shouldn’t _need_ to earn it, I am your _son_ for fucking fuck’s sake!’

‘Then start acting like it!’

*

Adam couldn’t believe the conversation he is hearing. Tommy’s father did not just say all those things, he couldn’t have. How could a father treat his son like that?

Now he understands why Tommy wants to get out of here so much. Adam is even surprised he managed to stay so long. How Tommy has not broken down in tears, like he has seen him do in front of him, is beyond Adam. Tommy is so strong and he doesn’t even know it.

Unfortunately Adam cannot listen to how the conversation, or fight really, will end. He cannot get too suspicious. He takes the mower back to the shed and cleans it as fast as he can. He doesn’t know if he will see Tommy at all before he leaves, but he is damn sure taking that phone AND the charger with him, in case he doesn’t.

He doesn’t know how or what he is going to do, but he knows he needs to help Tommy. The pain and desperation in his voice are things he will not easily be able to forget. He almost ran up to him to give him a hug and tell him he’ll be alright.

After he finishes up, he gets on his bike and cycles through the staff entrance. He almost gets run over by Tommy’s car speeding his way from the premises as well. Tommy hits the brakes and finally Adam can see what the conversation has really done to him. There are no tears yet, but Tommy is holding them back but only just.

‘You’re staying with me’ Adam doesn’t even think, he just says it. He gives Tommy his address and tells him to wait there. He rides as fast as he can to his place, all the while trying to figure out how he is really going to do this.

Yes, they’ve been talking about Tommy moving in for weeks now, but he never thought it would really happen. He had assumed that something would come up and it would never really happen somehow.

Less than twenty minutes later, he makes it to his place, out of breath and with pain in his sides. Tommy sat in his car, top pulled up and music blasting from the speakers in it. Tommy is not the tallest person Adam has ever seen, but right now, he is looking even smaller. Almost as if a kid crawled behind the wheel of his father’s car.

That thought alone makes Adam move faster. He parks his bike quickly and rushes over to Tommy who is still trying to be brave. He grabs the bags from the passenger’s seat and looks at Tommy. ‘Are you ready to come in?’

Tommy just nods and gets out of the car, taking his guitar from the trunk. He doesn’t say anything and Adam actually has to look back to see if Tommy is still following him.

He opens his door and steps aside for Tommy to walk in. ‘I know it’s not much, but I call it home’.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Tommy moves in with Adam, he thought the running away part was hard enough, but the talking about it with Adam part turns out to be just as hard as well

Tommy walks into Adam’s apartment but before he has a chance to look around, he quickly turns to Adam and puts his hand to his mouth. ‘Bathroom’ he manages to get out while swallowing as fast and as often as he can.

Adam points and Tommy runs in the direction Adam pointed and makes it just in time before he throws up into the toilet bowl. He can’t stop and ten minutes later he is still going. Just retching air now, but he can’t control it.

When he finally feels his stomach relax, he dares to sit down and rest his head against the toilet seat. He feels Adam’s hand stroke his back and for the first time since he got in his car, he allows tears to spill.

He lets Adam lift him up and carry him to what he assumes will be the couch. He lets Adam hold him while he cries and he cries until he can cry no more and after that, he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he has no idea where he is. The bed he is in, is not his own and he is all alone in it.

It takes him another minute before everything that happened returns to him and then realises that this must be Adam’s bed.

Adam’s bed...

When he breathes in deep, he thinks that yes, this is what Adam’s house would smell like and his sheets. He keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds longer until the reason how he ended up here demands more attention.

Had he really lashed out at his father the way he had? Had his father really said and meant all the things he said? What is going to happen now? He’s not going back there, that’s for sure. He will need to call his mother later, let her know he is staying with someone and that he’ll be here for a while.

How long will that ‘while’ be though? Tommy has been begging Adam for weeks to take him with him, but now that that moment is finally there, he has no idea how this is going to go and if this really is going to go _at all_. Adam could come to his senses any second and throw him out on the street after all.

Speaking of which, where is he anyway?

Tommy sits up and for the first time looks around the apartment. Everything he sees just screams Adam. It’s tiny and all the furniture is older but somehow it works. There’s a teeny, tiny kitchen and the only real room inside this place and the only part he has already seen; the bathroom.

He gets out of bed wobbly, still a bit weak from last night. He walks over to the living area but Adam’s not there either. Bedding is, so apparently Adam slept on the couch while he let Tommy stay in his own bed.

Why had Adam done that? Tommy wonders. He would have been perfectly fine on that couch, he didn’t need to do that? If he’s still staying here tonight, he needs to tell Adam this. Adam shouldn’t feel the need to sleep on his couch in his own house when his bed is right there also.

On the coffee table he finds a note with his name on it.

 _Morning, sleepyhead ;)  
Hope you’re feeling a bit better today  
Gone to work, should be back around 5  
Make yourself at home  
Took that phone you gave with me so you can call me if you need to_

 _Adam_

Tommy can’t help but read it a few more times before putting it back right where Adam left it. This time folded open so the words on the note are visible.

Tommy just sits on that couch for at least an hour. He tries not to think about anything, but the harsh words of his father keep coming back to him like violent stabs of a knife cutting him deep and leaving the wounds open for the blood to spill.

His father had threatened to disown him if he didn’t return to uni. That was the infamous last drop that spilled the bucket. Tommy hadn’t really gotten mad or anything. He couldn’t care less about the money or his stupid title. But the fact that his own father would not recognise him as his own son anymore, that had hurt!

Their fight escalated, his father had gotten more and more mad and Tommy had shut his feelings down more and more. It aggravated his father to no extent that his son wasn’t showing himself like he usually did, he hadn’t been able to reach him like he had usually done.

Tommy could see that it got to his father. Usually Tommy would have given in by now and promised he would give it another try. But this time he just couldn’t do it anymore. His father had hurt him too much and he just refused to listen to what Tommy had to say.

In the end, his father had stormed off again, leaving Tommy behind. That had been the moment Tommy decided that it was time to leave this house for good. He had ran into his mother on the way to his room.

Of course she wanted to know what happened and of course she had taken her father’s side. _As if_ she would take a side against the man for just once...

‘It’s too late, mom. The things he said, I cannot forgive him for that. The fact that you are standing here in front of me _defending_ him only fuels the fire even more.’

He had stormed past her, into his room. Grabbing some clothes and some things he thought he might need and finally his guitar. Even if he would never play again in his life, he was not leaving it here in this house.

Storming out, running down to the main entrance, he had spotted his parents talking. He had seen them look up and they must have noticed the bags he was carrying, but they didn’t stop him. They probably figured that this was just a threat anyway, that he would stand still right in the middle of the hallway, waiting to see if they would come after him, maybe even that they expected him to come to them in the end after all.

But he _hadn’t_ stopped walking and he _had_ walked out that door, into his car and driven off... until he almost ran over Adam. And Adam... Adam had just said that he was going to stay with him. No questions, no worries, no begging from Tommy’s side.

Tommy sits in that same spot on the couch for most of the day. At some point, he wraps the blankets Adam slept under around himself. Maybe because he felt chilly, but maybe a bit more because he wanted to feel Adam around him.

By the time Adam comes home, Tommy is asleep again. Still on the couch, still wrapped up in blankets.

*

Finally he is home. It felt as if this day just wouldn’t pass. Adam had been worried all day. What if Tommy had been throwing up again, or crying or what if he had needed him? He had not even been able to show him around the place, show him where everything was.

Tommy had not called him all day too and that worried him even more, made him want to forget about work and check up on him, see if he was really alright. But now he was back home and he could take care of the little blond now.

He finds Tommy on the couch, balled up and wrapped up in his blankets. If it wasn’t for the worry lines on his forehead, Adam would almost say he looks peaceful. He sits down on his coffee table and just watches him for a few minutes.

They’re going to have to talk and soon too. Preferably tonight. Tommy has to know that living with Adam is not going to be as easy as he is used to. He is going to have to find a job, even if he is not going to stay with him. He is going to have to help out in the house, clean up, cook, get groceries, do laundry.

Adam wonders if he even knows how to cook. Tommy has probably never even had to try in his life! He’s probably never eaten instant mashed potatoes either or much canned food.

Well, Tommy, Adam thinks, as he gets up off the table and makes his way to his kitchen. There’s a first for everything and you are about to find out about instant _and_ canned food, all in one night.

To make the transition a little easier on Tommy, Adam decided to ‘go all out’ and use milk instead of water for the mashed potatoes, hoping that Tommy won’t mind that he’ll not have meat to go with it, not even some gravy.

When dinner is almost ready and the table is set, Adam decides to wake up Tommy who is still sleeping on the couch. He hates to do it, he looks so tired and he probably needs a lot of sleep right now.

When Tommy sits down and looks at his plate, he doesn’t say anything, he just grabs the fork and starts eating so fast, he’s done before Adam is even halfway through his plate.

‘Eh... is that a good sign or a bad sign?’ Adam asks in between bites.

‘Gooood...’ Tommy replies, actually rubbing his belly which makes Adam laugh ‘I haven’t been hungry at all, all day until you put this plate in front of me. I don’t think I’ve ever eaten such real food in my life, always something fancy with vegetables I could never pronounce. If my parents had had it their way, I never even would have set foot in a McDonald’s.’

‘Wait... you’ve never been to Mickey D’s?’

‘Of course I have been... my parents just don’t know about it. I once suggested it when I was young and they had looked at me with an expression of how could ‘someone like me’ think about wanting to go to a ‘place like that’?’

So this, tonight, was good. I’m going to sound like such a snob but what were the orange-y beans? I never had them before.’

Adam laughs so loud at this that he’s afraid he might puke. He knows it’s not really the kindest thing to do, but he just can’t help it. Tommy’s clueless adorable look doesn’t help much either.

‘Are you serious? Have you never had baked beans before?’

‘ _THESE_ are baked beans? I always thought they were darker. Would you stop laughing? It’s not _that_ funny’ Tommy started to chuckle, because _yeah_ it really was kind of funny. He really _is_ a snob. ‘Look, I only went camping with a friend ONCE in my life and even then we had someone with us who made sure we ate what we were used to.’

‘Poor little rich boy’ Adam was still laughing, he couldn’t stop. He could see the sparkle in Tommy’s eyes so he knows he’s alright for now. Maybe this is good for him too. ‘I am going to open up a whole new world for you. I’ll try to surprise you on a daily basis what other foods there are in this world other than Parsnip and creme brûlée. Over here it’s beans on toast, mashed potatoes and beans... basically a full range of anything with beans, really. And rice, get used to that one, it’s favourite at the Lambert household.’

*

Tommy had not felt this happy and light for months. He knows that there is this big talk that he and Adam are going to need to have, but for now, this does miracles for his spirit. The meal, as simple as it had been, had been delicious. This is what normal people eat and that alone made it a high cuisine in Tommy’s book.

‘And what else? Please enlighten me.’

‘Canned goods, almost past-due-date veggies, soup from packages, you’re going to love those too, and once a week I get a bag of frozen fries and bake those.’ Tommy watches Adam still laughing but by now it doesn’t reach his eyes anymore. He’s embarrassed and it’s obvious. Tommy is not going to ask what he had been wanting to ask right before the spark in Adam’s eyes took off.

‘What?’ Adam asks. He stopped laughing by now. The fucker probably saw it in Tommy’s eyes too.

‘Nothing. Just snobby thoughts of a rich kid that this former rich kid should not even be thinking.’

‘Spill it, Bratliff. Get it off your chest, if you want to stay here, you’re going to have to start talking or you won’t make it. You’ll go nuts otherwise.’

‘Well... don’t get me wrong, but eh... I kind of noticed you never mentioned any meat products... and I’ve seen you eat bacon with Mrs. Peterson’s scrambled eggs, so I know you’re not a vegetarian.’

‘Ah...’ Adam goes quiet. Shit, why did he say that? Why does he have to embarrass the one guy that takes him in and basically saves him?

‘I’m sorry.’ Tommy quickly says ‘I shouldn’t have said that. Like I said, it’s just snobby thoughts from a spoiled brat who has no idea about the real world.’

‘And I just told you to get it off your chest. I must say I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t notice I skipped anything meat. The truth is; it’s very expensive and I can’t always afford to get it.’ Adam says while he tries to shrug it off ‘I try to eat some at least once in every two weeks, but that just doesn’t always happen.

And now, with you not having a job yet, that is going to be even harder. DON’T start about you having money again, because I refuse to accept it. That would just not be right.’

‘I know, I know.’ Of course Tommy knows. It’s the very reason why he has never left the house to live on his own. His apartment would be bought and decorated by his parents and that would still not make it _his_ own. His plan had always been to stay at his parents’ mansion until his trust fund would come in at 23.

Technically, his trust fund would still be family money, but that he likes to think of it as his own money, for some reason. It would be money that his parents have no say over and that’s the part he has always liked.

‘Do you really?’ Adam asks him. ‘I mean, you are okay with this now, while it’s still new and all. But trust me, this’ Adam waves his arms around ‘gets real old real fast and if you are really going to be living here for a while, I need you to be sure you really can handle all this.’ Adam looks real worried. Tommy guesses it’s time for their talk now.

‘I think we need to talk about this now. I need to make you see how serious I am about this. I have not begged you to let me come with you for nothing and I know I showed you, or more, my father did that all by himself, what my life has been like.’

Adam picks up both empty plates and gets up before he answers Tommy. ‘We do, you want some coffee or tea to go with that talk? I think I have some rum stuffed away in one of my cabinets, but I want to save that for some special occasion. Besides, I think we need to keep our heads clear for this.’

Adam is right, as much as Tommy would like something a bit stronger than a cup of coffee, alcohol is not a really wise choice with the conversation they are about to have.

‘You want to start?’ Adam asks as he puts a steaming cup of coffee in front of Tommy.

‘I guess. Where to start though?

I ehh... I was born with money and a title and apparently that meant I was born with certain expectations as well. Expectations I never asked for or wanted. As a kid I always wanted to go to a normal school, with normal kids and normal lives, like I saw on TV.

But I am a lord, whatever the fuck that means, my blood is just as red as the next guy. And that meant that I should feel privileged because I could go to the best schools and I could get anything my ‘little heart desired’. In a way that is good, right?

But there is just one thing that money or a title or a family name cannot buy you and that’s the feeling of love and appreciation of the people who mean most to you. All my life, my parents have always been too busy to spend a lot of time with me. My father has his company, my mother hung out with her friends in society groups, taking care of many charities.

That is great and in a way I am proud of both of them for doing the things they have done and are still doing. But in their busy schedules, there was usually hardly any time left for me.

What I maybe hated most was that when I finally did get some form of attention at the dinner table, they either never really listened or they talked me out of the things I really wanted. When I first told them I wanted to do something in music, that I wanted to take my guitar skills to higher levels, cause I’m really not that bad, they told me I didn’t have a future in it. They talked me out of it, like they did most of the ideas that had nothing to do with the family company or the family name or the family whatever.

It got worse and worse over the years. In the end I didn’t even bother anymore. I still took guitar lessons, I just never bothered to tell them about it anymore.

When I turned 16 or so, I thought that if I did as my father wished, maybe then I would get some attention and that worked. He taught me things about the business and we almost kind of bonded, but that was it. We didn’t have any other connection than his love for his company.

I figured that I would start feeling what he felt as I got older, but I didn’t. I also hoped that by now, maybe, he would listen to me, I had shown him what he wanted to see, he told me he was proud of me, then maybe he would finally listen to things I have to say now.

He didn’t! He didn’t care about anything I had to say that didn’t involve his precious company. By then, I had already started uni and there wasn’t really any way out except quit. But I think you’ll have figured out by now that ‘Ratliffs don’t quit’ or at least not this one and definitely not in the course he was made to take.

That’s when it started to go wrong, or more wrong than usual. Basically it had been going downhill ever since I was eight, but I rather not talk about _that_ if you don’t mind.

No, no, don’t worry, he didn’t abuse me or anything. Though it would explain my life a lot better, wouldn’t it?

Anyway, things got worse and worse and I guess I’ve been taking my frustration out on the staff...bad. You were always my favourite, I got to you more than anyone else yet you never said or did anything about it. Somehow it made me livid and that made me more determined to keep going and making it worse with every week that passed.

I’m truly sorry about that. I was a dick, probably still am one. I wish I could say that if I had known you and how sweet you are, I wouldn’t have done it. But the way I have been feeling, I probably still would have bugged the fuck out of you.’

‘Yeah, you made my Wednesdays a living hell, that’s for sure.’ Adam finally speaks up as he puts a second cup of coffee in front of Tommy. ‘I don’t think I ever hated anybody as much as I hated you _and_ your friends and I was a fat kid in high school who loved theatre... I think that about says enough, right?’

‘Again, dude, I am so sorry. I still cannot believe you actually took me in after what I did to you or my friends. They pissed over some plants for fuck’s sake! Really, if anyone should hold a grudge against me and deserves to laugh out loud screaming how I got what I deserved, it’s you, man.’

‘Yes and no.’ Adam answers seriously ‘Yes, I could have left you out on the streets for the vultures to grab... if I had not gotten to know you just a little bit over the last few weeks. I know you haven’t told me everything yet, it screams off your face, but that will come when you’re ready and if not, then you won’t, that’s okay.

The most important thing is, that you’ve shared bits of the things that made you do the things you did. When you first begged me weeks ago to take me with you, I figured that it was typically Bratliff talking, that you were exaggerating to get what you wanted, like you always seemed to have done.

But yesterday... seeing your father act that way? I couldn’t believe that. I already figured that you weren’t exactly exaggerating as much as I thought you had done at first, but I never expected to see this, or hear this!

Are you sure you are going to handle living away from your old life? I mean, of course you are away from _him_ now, but there’s more to it than just that.’

‘I... I know. But will you let me try? Will you help? I promise I’ll try to get a job, even if I never worked a normal day in my life.’

They talked a lot over the next few hours. Adam gave Tommy pointers on how he should handle job interviews even though Tommy still has no idea what he wants to do with his life. He wants to do something with music, but figures that really will not pay his bills just yet.

They work out a resume that doesn’t scream ‘no experience, but look at the education’ and with that Tommy promises to start looking for any kind of job first thing in the morning. Tommy begs Adam for the couch this time, claiming that he has no right to hog his bed when he doesn’t even have a job yet. Joking how Adam is the main breadwinner works and Tommy curls himself up in the blankets Adam had slept in the night before, just after midnight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's unsuccessful hunt for a job brings him further and further down, until Adam cannot take it anymore

The first thing Tommy learns is that in the real world jobs are NOT easy to get. Finding job openings? No problem. Fulfilling said job openings? Tough as shit!

Turns out, no one wants to hire someone without any form of experience, no matter what your last name is or what high profile private schools you have gone to. Not even fucking Starbucks wants to hire him!

On his way back to Adam’s place after yet another day of being turned down or being laughed at and _then_ turned down, Tommy re-thinks about the decision he made six days ago. Maybe he really should have thought this through more.

He doesn’t regret it. Not even for a single second. But he also never thought it would be this hard already. He tries though, so hard. But being hungry all the live long day does not make things any easier as well. He knows he lost any chance of the job at that hair salon (yeah, go figure, but if it pays then he’ll sweep up that disgusting looking cut hair with a smile) yesterday because he couldn’t concentrate on Mrs. Toupet or whatever she was called because of those cookies next to her.

Tommy is just not made for small portions. He needs big plates filled to the top and possibly even seconds, or thirds if he’s really hungry. But he’s got a night of dry rice and ketchup ahead of him again and the thought alone makes his stomach protest out loud.

He can’t do it, he just can’t. He checks his wallet, only 25 dollars left, but Adam doesn’t know that. He goes to the nearest ATM he can find and withdraws 100 dollars from his credit card. He knows it’s so wrong. This way his parents _still_ provide for him, but if he pretends its getting back at them for what they’ve done, that would make it a little bit okay, right?

When Tommy finally gets home, Adam is already there as well. Shit, then he is really late and he still needs to perfect his explanation for all the groceries... damn.

‘Hey, you’re home early.’ He says while he quickly makes his way to the tiny kitchen, putting stuff away as if all the groceries make sense.

‘Am I? Not that late, right? So, how did today go?’

Phew, Adam hasn’t seen the bags. He is balancing that damn check book again. As if that changes every day, even if you don’t spend anything. Deep down, Tommy understands why Adam does this. This is his way of making sure he really will make it to the end of the month. It can’t be easy now he’s got two mouths to feed.

‘Tonight, we’re going to have a feast!’ Tommy decides to own up. Hoping beyond hope that it will take Adam’s mind off things for a bit. It did get Adam’s attention, that’s for sure.

‘Say what?’

‘A feast! I found out I had some money left in my wallet so I got us some stir fry to go with that rice _aaaand_ chicken!’ Tommy would leave that bottle of wine unsaid, he couldn’t read Adam’s face properly to know if that bottle would be a good or bad idea.

‘You not happy?’ Tommy asks carefully. ‘I got some other stuff we could really use too. You were almost out of shampoo, so I got you that and toilet paper was almost out and look what else I got that we needed. I still have money left, so I can use that for more groceries later this week, right?’

‘Chicken? You mean, we’re actually going to eat chicken tonight? And fresh veggies? Oh Tommy, _me happy!_ So happy I could just kiss you...’ But that kiss turns out to be nothing more than a peck on Tommy’s cheek that still makes him blush.

Tommy does not eat his food, he inhales it. His plate is empty again before Adam can blink. Of course Adam does it the other way around, savouring every bite, making sure to cherish every bite because who knows when he’ll have a meal like this again.

The meal actually gets Tommy through the next day. That was the only good thing about the whole day though, really. It had been another long day with many turn-downs. How many more is he going to get? By now, he would even be happy with a ‘we’ll give you a call’ or even ‘we’ll think about it’. He’d had too many don’t-call-us-we’ll-call-yous to count.

The call to his mother also hadn’t gone down the way Tommy had hoped. It took three attempts for her to pick up and when she finally had, she had asked him to hurry up because she was going into a meeting with one of her social groups.

That had killed him and he hadn’t been able to get as much as an appointment for a job interview anymore. Who _would_ want to hire anyone who came into the business sulking as if disaster had just struck?

Without thinking, Tommy walks into the liquor store and buys a bottle of Laphroaig Whiskey, his favourite. By the time Adam comes back home, the bottle is halfway empty and Tommy is asleep on the couch, impossible to wake up no matter how hard Adam shook his shoulder.

The days that follow are no different, Tommy gets turned down time after time, his spirit spirals down faster and faster and the trips to liquor stores are becoming a regular thing at the end of his day.

At first, Tommy manages to talk himself out of the bottles by telling Adam that he had found some bottles in the booth of his car from when he still lived at his parents but it’s more than obvious that Adam is starting to doubt the truth to that.

Tommy knows that he’ll either need to own up to Adam soon or come up with a better excuse, but he kept forgetting the really good ones every time he woke up after his drunken stupor.

His days of trying to find a job get shorter and shorter and Tommy finds himself with a bottle of Whiskey on what he now claimed as _his_ couch earlier and earlier every day. A week and a half after that disastrous Wednesday, he doesn’t even bother getting up. He still has a bottle secretly stashed away, he just grabs that, turns on his laptop and watches movies he had saved on it.

*

The first day Adam finds Tommy wasted and sleeping on his couch, he is willing to believe that yes, of course Tommy has one or two bottles in his trunk. The guy was close to an alcoholic so a few bottles in his car would probably not be such a big surprise.

A few days later though, Adam comes home and finds another bottle. Three bottles in four days? You bet your ass that Adam is counting them. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Tommy, he is just worried.

Adam doesn’t know what to say. Tommy is sulking more and more and what he gets from him when Tommy is awake enough and not too drunk, he’s not succeeding much in the job department.

But when the next bottle does not seem to get empty at all, even though Tommy’s drunken stupors seem to get worse and worse, Adam suspicions that Tommy’s trunk really isn’t as big and filled with alcohol as he claims it to be but that he is buying them somehow, grow bigger and bigger.

If only Tommy was sober enough for just one night to confront him with it. They really need to talk, about his drinking, about his job hunt, even about the questions Adam has gotten from Mrs. Peterson and some other people of the staff at the Ratliff mansion.

When Adam comes home on Friday night, he finds Tommy in his usual spot; on the couch, sleeping. He also finds an empty bottle of that expensive whiskey Tommy’s been feeding himself with _and_ a pizza box with a few crusts left in it!

That’s it! They are going to talk, whether Tommy likes it or not. If he doesn’t, he can pack his bags and find one of his friends to take him in or some rehab centre because Adam will not have an alcoholic living in his house and eating all his food.

‘Tommy...’ Adam tries to gently wake him. ‘Tommy, Tommy, wake up.’ Adam knows gentle nudges don’t work on him by now. Neither do shakes or practically screaming in his ear.

Adam decides to try a new tactic; slapping his face and that actually seems to work. Tommy wakes with a start, screaming bloody murder and looks around himself frantically. Then a scared look appears before he runs to the bathroom to empty his stomach, hopefully _in_ the toilet bowl this time. Last time he didn’t make it in time and Adam spent the next thirty minutes scrubbing his bathroom floor because Tommy passed out immediately after he threw up.

‘You know you’re cleaning up yourself this time if you puked on the floor again! I’m not doing it again.’ Adam yelled towards the bathroom. There was no answer, not even a third round of disgusting gurgling and retching sounds, which Adam really had kind of expected.

He can’t stand it, it’s been five minutes since any sound came from the bathroom. Tommy’s probably sleeping on the toilet seat again, but he could be choking on his tongue or something, right? Adam’s read about that sort of stuff happening once.

Just like he had expected, Tommy is sleeping, on the floor, cuddling the bath mat. Only a few drops of goo made it to the toilet seat this time. Adam still won’t have any of it though. He’s had enough of Tommy’s pity party. He rudely tries to wake up Tommy again, once more slapping his cheeks.

But Tommy doesn’t wake up this time. He’s too out of it to wake up and he starts snoring loudly. ‘Fuck, Tommy!’ Adam shouts and leaves the bathroom and Tommy and turns off the bathroom lights.

This has got to stop. Adam opens all cabinets, cupboards and drawers and finds two more bottles and a freaking receipt of a delivery by the liquor store dated _today_! The fucker had them delivered to the house! Without any doubt, Adam unscrews both bottles and empties the contents into the kitchen sink.

He places both bottles _and_ the empty ones that were left in the trash all on the kitchen table along with the receipt and goes to bed early. He’s too tired, worried and pissed off to eat.

The next morning Adam wakes up to more retching sounds and miserable groans and an ‘oh gross’ coming from the bathroom. That must mean Tommy is awake finally. Adam listens as Tommy groans a few more ‘gross’’ and ‘yuchs’ and then the shower starts.

Adam takes that as his cue to get some coffee brewing. Tommy is probably going to need it. On his way to the kitchen, Adam steals a glance into the bathroom. The bath mat is missing and the strong smell of vomit reaches his nostrils. Adam tries his best not to watch the shadow behind the shower curtain, but damn, is he tempted.

He sets the table while he heats up some milk for porridge. Just as he puts the mugs with steaming hot coffee on the table, Tommy carefully walks out of the bathroom.

‘Good morning, sunshine!’ Adam says as cheerful as he can. He knows it probably hurts Tommy’s head, but that’s just too damn bad. ‘Did you sleep well? I made you some nice porridge, breakfast is still the most important meal of the day, you know?’

‘Shut up, Adam. Please don’t do this, my head is killing me and as good as breakfast might be, I think I’ll just skip this morning.’

‘No, you won’t, Tommy. You are going to have breakfast and then you and I are going to have a talk about what you are doing to yourself and where you get the money from to have fucking booze and pizza delivered to my fucking door!’

‘Fuck! Ho-how did you find that out? I left receipts on the table, didn’t I?’

‘No, the receipt to the bottles was actually tucked away with the secret stash in your drawer... Yeah, I found that too.’

‘And now you want me to take them back to the store, don’t you?’ Tommy looks defeated. He doesn’t want to admit to it, but deep down, he knows Adam is right.

‘No, you don’t need to take them back. You can put them out with the trash after breakfast.’

‘You... You _emptied_ them? Do you have any idea what those bottles _cost_? I could have taken them _back_ , you know.’

‘I know what they cost, Tommy, I saw the receipt. And would you really have taken them back? Because, honestly, I don’t think you would have. Just like I don’t think you even left the house to go look for a job yesterday, maybe not even the day before.

Look, I know it can’t be easy to find a job and it must be hard not hearing from your family, but you can’t hide behind alcohol and I simply won’t even let you.

I realise I failed at helping you, even though I promised you that I would. Starting right now, we’re going to change that. First thing: you are going to give me all the credit cards that I know you have been using over the last two weeks. You wanted to be independent from your family, that you wouldn’t live off them anymore. That won’t happen as long as you have these cards.

I will not cut them up, I’m just going to put them away someplace safe. You don’t need them, Tommy, trust me. I promise I will give them back when you can handle having them again.

I think I also realised that you need someone to actually literally take care of you. Someone who tells you what to do and what not. When you told me about wanting to have a master, I figured you meant sex, nothing else, but you need it in real life too, don’t you?

I have no idea how that actually works, but I am going to find out and we’re going to get you through this, okay?’

Tommy sits there and stares at Adam, his face is not readable and that scares Adam. What if he has it all wrong after all? What if he runs out now and never comes back?

Tommy gets up without a word and walks to the coffee table, grabs something that Adam cannot see and returns to the table. In his hands he holds his wallet. He hands it to Adam without opening it or taking anything out.

‘Please’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift of Mrs. Peterson makes things take a leap forward ;)

Five days, five fucking days without alcohol, without financial security to back him up in case he needs it and worst of all five days without ANY kind of physical and/or sexual contact. It’s as if _that_ is Adam’s way of showing Tommy who is boss.

Shouldn’t there also be signs of callouses forming on his knees or something by now? The only times he has been on his knees is because Adam made him clean the kitchen cabinets under the sink. Today he had to clean that sorry excuse for a bathroom and Tommy fears that tomorrow it’ll be the living room slash dining room slash bedroom.

The couch Adam keeps making him sleep on is still comfortable, but as short as Tommy is, he still can’t stretch his legs, not even close, and that is about to get pretty old, pretty fast. Silent, subtle hints still have him on the damn thing though. Either Adam doesn’t get them or he does but doesn’t want him anywhere near his bed.

Adam is late today. Normally he is home around 5pm, but it’s already 5:15 and Tommy still can’t see him cycling down the street. Dinner is ready and waiting and Tommy hates for the food to get cold for Adam.

15 minutes later and he finally spots Adam turning around the corner on his bike, carrying what looks like a garbage bag or something. Quickly he turns on the stove again, hoping that nothing will burn, just reheat. Adam must be starving by now and if he actually brought home work with him (how does that even work? Tommy thinks), he is going to need a good meal.

‘There you are, I was beginning to worry, what happened? Why so late?’ Tommy hears himself ask. He doesn’t mean to sound so clingy, but he couldn’t help himself.

‘Aw, the perfect housewife already. Sorry I’m late, Maggie gave me a bag of clothes and stuff you might like to have.’ Adam almost kisses Tommy, but pulls back at the last moment, leaving Tommy in an awkward angle. Why did Adam do that? Tommy is beginning to fear he really is just a charity case Adam took in.

‘Maggie? You mean Mrs. Peterson? Fuck, it’s Wednesday today, isn’t it? I completely forgot about that. You lose track of weekdays, locked up in here.’ Tommy again didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but it did and it made Adam wince.

‘You know you’re not locked up, Tommy. You can leave the house whenever you want. I never gave you any orders to stay inside the house.’

‘I-I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t mean it like that. I-I’ve just been busy with what you asked me to do and that took more time than I thought. I’ve never done this before, remember? And, besides, outside kinda scared me after the weeks I’ve had. I know I need to get some groceries soon and I’ll get them, but if I don’t have to, I kind of like to stay inside for a few more days.’

They had both agreed over the weekend that Tommy needed a week off from job hunting. He needed to focus on getting his body used to having blood run through his veins instead of alcohol. They decided on one week to start with and add a second or maybe even third week to it if Tommy needs it. It was going to be tight, but they would find a way to manage.

‘Good. Though I don’t want you in the house too much, that’s not good either. You need to get out and about, be amongst people, you know that right?’

‘Y-yes, of course I do. Don’t worry, I won’t become one of those people who are even afraid to cross the street. I promise.’

‘Good. I got my pay check today, so I’ll make a list tonight and I want you to get it in the morning. I also need you to pay the rent as well, cause we’re already six days late.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me? See, _this_ is exactly what my cre...’

‘No Tommy, this is exactly _not_ what your cards can be used for. The landlord knows I’m late sometimes. He doesn’t like it, but he knows I will always pay. I have never not paid rent and that will never change. Now, he will not be pleasant, but don’t mention anything about your struggle to find a job, okay? Because if you do, he will not be as easy going the next months.

Don’t start any conversations to make it easier because I realised long ago that he uses that against you. Don’t mention anything personal or anything. And most important: don’t tell him who you really are and what you are of me. I told him you are just a friend and you just moved here! That is it, nothing more, nothing less.’

‘Okay.’ Tommy whispers. He knows this is a test to show his reliability, that if he proves he can do this, he’ll be one step closer to being back in Adam’s grace again. Not that he was ever really out of it, but given last week, he hasn’t really proven his worth.

‘Good boy. Now, let’s eat. We can look at what Maggie packed for you afterwards, okay?’

Tommy looks at Adam and wants to ask how she knows he is here, but the look on Adam’s face tell shim that this is not up for discussion right now. A shiver goes through Tommy’s body, he loves it when Adam goes all dominating and bossy on him. Why the fuck aren’t they doing anything more than live together yet? He knows it’s doing things to Adam too. He has seen Adam get hard, he has _heard_ him jerk off in the bathroom, then what the fuck is his problem?

After dinner Adam makes Tommy clean up and do the dishes first, while Adam balances his check book _again_. By now Tommy is finally starting to understand why Adam does it, but he still hates seeing him do it _every_ single night. Maybe, once Tommy finds himself a job too, he can help Adam relax a little bit. Try to make him see that he doesn’t _need_ to do this every night.

‘So...’ very carefully Tommy looks at Adam and the bag at the door. ‘How does Maggie know I’m here? Did you tell her? Does anyone else know?’

Adam looks at his watch and says with that devilish smirk ‘Took you 9 minutes longer than I thought you would before you brought up the bag. She, kind of, figured it out herself, I think. I mean, I never told her or anything, but last week she came up to me and out of the blue started asking me how you were doing. I wanted to tell you about it last week, but when I got home you were sleeping off one of your drunken stupors so I forgot about it until she came up to me again this morning.

She asked about you again, she still worries about you, you know? She said that she had gotten a few of your things together and she would give them to me at the end of the day. So, there they are. I really have no idea what she put in there, all I know is that it weighed a fuckload.’

Tommy wants to ask if anyone else asked about him, but doesn’t. He knows the answer to that and he really isn’t waiting for a confirmation of that what he already fears. Instead, he gets up and grabs the bag Adam brought with him.

There are some clothes in it, his favourite big mug, some cd’s Mrs. Peterson always complained about whenever he listened to them, which had been a lot. And then there was a wrapped up package. Something small, book size.

No way, he is not going to cry, not again. Just because Mrs. Peterson bought him a best-of DVD of Dexter’s Lab, does not mean he is going to cry again, even if tears are already slowly running down his face.

Fuck, he misses her. The only person at the house he misses at all. He can’t care less about any of the others, but his surrogate mother, yes; he misses her.

When he finds a little note with her phone number and ‘call me if you need me, I’m always here for you’, he breaks down completely. Why can’t his own mother be like this? Why hasn’t _she_ called or left notes and clothes for Adam to take with him? She could have known too where he lives now, if only she bothers to call him and _ask_ for it.

Arms wrap around his tiny frame and Tommy just cries against Adam’s broad chest. Finally Adam is touching him in a way he has been dying for for a week and now he is _crying_ , yeah, that’ll get him naked for sure...

Adam takes the DVD and the note from Tommy and puts it on the table probably, Tommy can’t be bothered to see. He feels Adam walk him somewhere. The bed apparently, because when Adam makes him sit down, he feels the old worn but very snugly duvet under him.

Adam undresses him to his shorts and T without any words spoken, Tommy likes that. He’s not really feeling like talking right now. If Adam wants to know what is wrong, he can just read the card.

When Adam tells him to get in the bed that feels so big all of a sudden, Tommy begs him to stay.

‘Please, I don’t think I want to be alone tonight, please stay with me?’

‘I was going to, I was just going to change. Get in bed, Tommy, I’ll be right there.’

And Adam is. He slides under the covers only moments after Tommy and forces him in Adam’s arms. Not that Tommy minds. He is more than happy to be held and comforted.

Soothing whispers and soft humming of melodies Tommy doesn’t recognise, have him feeling safe and comfortable after a while. Tommy loves it when Adam sings, especially like this.

‘Sleep now, Tommy.’ Adam whispers.

‘Will you stay?’ Tommy feels like a little kid, but he doesn’t care.

‘I’m not going anywhere. Good night, Tommy.’

*

‘You are taking good care of him, aren’t you?’ Maggie had asked Adam ‘Making sure he eats right? That he finally gets some rest that he desperately needs? If he will not listen, I’ll come over and smack some sense into him if you want.’

That last remark made Adam chuckle, if only Maggie knew he has _that_ covered... sort of. Then he makes the stupid mistake and looks at Maggie too soon. Every thought he just had, is clearly displayed in his eyes and Maggie bursts out laughing.

‘I knew it!’ She had said. ‘I knew there was something going on between you two the last few weeks. He didn’t hassle you as much as he used to, he changed towards everyone else too really, but not as much as he has towards you.

Take good care of him, Adam. He will do the same for you, if you let him.’

Then she had told him about the bag she has been setting ready and that he should take it with him when he went home that evening. That she put a little extra in there and that he should make sure to watch him once he sees it, because if she knows him as well as she thinks he does, it might do things to him.

That’s why, after dinner, Adam had waited to give Tommy his stuff. He is glad he did because the package had definitely had an effect on Tommy that Adam had not expected. What the deal with the DVD is, Adam doesn’t know, but Tommy will tell him when he is ready. Adam had read Maggie’s note as well and that was just so like her to do that.

Now, here he is, in bed with Tommy in his arms. It hadn’t taken Tommy long to fall asleep, but Adam is still wide awake. It had happened again, this dominating feeling towards Tommy had just taken over without thinking and Tommy had obeyed without thinking and accepted his requests and it almost looked as if Tommy had looked relieved by it.

Last week he had agreed with Tommy that Tommy really needs this, but ever since that moment, Adam hadn’t known at all what to do. He had panicked and had frozen. All he had done was keep Tommy so busy that Tommy wouldn’t notice that Adam had no idea what he was doing.

Maybe he is just trying too hard. Maybe he just shouldn’t force himself too much and just do it without overthinking it all. Let it happen... That’s how it happened and worked before and that’s how it worked tonight.

When Tommy shifts in his sleep and snuggles even closer to Adam, if at all possible, Adam is brought back from his thoughts. The body next to him just fits so perfectly and it’s so eager and willing and pretty and hot and everything Adam has been looking for.

He shouldn’t hold Tommy too tight right now. Adam’s erection is already killing him, holding on to the boy tighter and smelling him, will only make him explode. He could just wake Tommy up and fuck him three ways to Sunday. But as satisfying as it may be, it wouldn’t help Tommy right now. He needs comfort and trust.

But damn, he doesn’t want to sneak into the bathroom and rub off again like he has been doing for a week. But he can’t wake him up either. Fidgeting and too turned on for his own good, Adam somehow falls into a restless sleep. Dreams of the boy on his knees doing anything Adam’s heart desires, haunt him throughout the night.

In the morning, just as dream-Tommy is about to come all over shower tiles, while his dream-self pushes a final thrust deep inside the tiny frame, Adam stirs awake as real-life Tommy gasps loudly.

Worried, Adam opens his eyes only to see how Tommy has his eyes fixed on Adam’s morning wood. As in so transfixed, he cannot take his eyes off it. Adam feels Tommy’s hand go down, over his stomach, towards his fixation.

‘What are you doing, Tommy?’ Adam hears himself ask. His voice is hoarse from sleeping and a sudden dry throat after watching Tommy.

Tommy pulls his hand back like a kid busted with his hand in a cookie jar. When his eyes meet Adam’s, so full of guilt and lust, Adam struggles to hold back a giggle.

‘I said: what are you doing, Tommy?’

‘I... I... I’m sorry, Adam. I won’t do it again.’

‘You’re not answering my question, Bratliff. Do I really have to ask you again?’

‘O--okay, I guess, well, look you are tenting in your shorts. Like, really hard and I justwantedtotakeapeak...’ Tommy doesn’t seem to know where to look and Adam can see the burning blush on his cheeks even if his eyes would have been closed. This does not help his erection much. In fact, the throbbing becomes even worse.

‘Did you now? And what would you have...’ Adam starts, so turned on he cannot think straight. And that’s what worries him. Because he _should_ think straight. ‘Fuck, Tommy, I can’t do this. I mean, we shouldn’t, right? You are still so vulnerable, I can’t take advantage of you like that. I shouldn’t. Besides, we live together now and things would only get awkward.’

‘So, I really _am_ just a charity case.’ Fuck, this isn’t what Adam wanted. Tommy should be relieved that Adam didn’t use him like he still wants to so bad. Well, not really _use_ him, but certainly have some fun with him.

‘No, I don’t mean it like that. Tommy, I held you while you cried yourself to sleep. How could I possibly take advantage of you like that? That would be so wrong and you would hate me for it afterwards and I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want you to leave because I couldn’t keep my bloody hormones under control. I like you living here.’

‘And what if I told you that it’s driving me insane that you will not touch me? That I’ve been practically silently begging you for weeks, but you will not give in? I can _hear_ you in the bathroom when you jerk off, why won’t you let _me_ do that?’

‘Because, Tommy, because I don’t want to h...’

‘I swear if you say hurt one more time, I will scream like a girl. I thought you were different, that I finally found someone who understood _me_ and what I need, as weird as I might be with my needs. I thought we were a match or something. But with what you are saying right now, I feel more used than ever before.’

‘See, this is exactly what I didn’t want to happen. I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Then why are you doing exactly _that_ right now?’

‘Wait... so you are saying that you _wouldn’t_ feel hurt if I make you have sex with me?’ This thought should so not be turning Adam on right now. There are too many reasons why this is so wrong.

‘ _Finally_... But you wouldn’t _make_ me, trust me, I will be obeying those orders with pleasure. Now please tell me I get to suck you off.’

*

If Adam turns him down again, Tommy will seriously consider rape because he can’t wait any longer. Taking a big risk, Tommy decides to tell Adam as much. Adam gasps at that, his eyes are huge like saucers and he can hear Adam suppress a groan.

It takes Adam forever to say ‘do it’, but when he finally does, Tommy does not waist time and pulls back the blankets immediately, yanking Adam’s shorts down with the same speed.

‘Make it good, Tommy, don’t make me regret this. Take your clothes off, I want to watch you.’

It’s a miracle Tommy’s clothes aren’t ripped to pieces by the time he is fully naked. He took everything off so fast, his clothes should not have survived.

Tommy sits back down on his knees on the bed and looks at Adam for approval. He’s nervous now, he is finally going to suck that beautiful cock again like he has been wanting to for weeks and weeks.

He lowers his mouth and water runs in it when Adam’s musky scent reaches his nostrils. He opens up and very slowly closes his lips around the throbbing head. He feels Adam shudder and push up into his mouth in a reflex.

Tommy starts humming as he sets a slow pace. He wants this to last as long as possible, just in case Adam changes his mind again tomorrow and this is the last time. Adam tastes so good that he wants to savour every lick, stroke and taste.

‘Come here’ Adam tells him. ‘I like your ass, I want to watch it.’

Tommy turns himself around, facing his feet instead of his face. He kinda misses Adam’s face now, he can’t read off it anymore. But if this is what Adam wants, then this is what he gets. Besides, Adam’s own ass is cute as hell too and he can see it, sort of, from this angle.

Tommy remembers how much Adam liked it when he once went down on him so far he almost choked. He opens his mouth as far as he can, takes a deep breath, tries to relax his throat and swallows Adam as far as he can.

His eyes start to tear, but Tommy will not give up. He wants to show his worth to Adam so much. He can hear what it’s doing to Adam, his breathing is shallow and sometimes it hitches. He tries and tries and every try he goes down a little further than before.

But then Adam decides to be a bastard and ruin it all by pressing a wet finger to Tommy’s hole. This takes him off guard so much that he almost really does choke and coughs.

‘Don’t stop, Bratliff. Keep going. You are doing so good already. So nice and wet. If you’re good and get me off within the next five minutes, I will let you come.’

Five minutes? He’ll never make it in five minutes! Especially if Adam keeps pushing that finger deeper and deeper inside his ass. Adam is doing this on purpose and Tommy knows it. But on purpose or not, this feels so fucking good. Adam knows exactly where that one little spot is and he keeps hitting it, over and over.

‘Four minutes, Bratliff. Or don’t you want to come?

Answer me, Bratliff or I’ll stop this right now!’

‘Y-yes, please. Please let me come.’ Tommy babbles. He takes Adam’s cock deep inside his mouth again and sucks hard and fast and sloppy, just like he remembers Adam liking it. He cups Adam’s balls in his hand and softly pulls them and pinches them.

It works, he hears Adam’s breathing become louder and the finger up his ass makes frantic thrusts, as if that’ll help him get to his release faster. But it does bring Tommy closer and closer to a release, one he has not yet earned permission for. One that might surprise him, no one has ever gotten him off on just one finger before, yet somehow he thinks Adam might pull it off... If he manages to make him come within the next few seconds.

Tommy pulls out all his tricks; a hand on Adam’s balls, the other on the base of his cock, pumping him for all his worth, his tongue swirls while his cheeks are tight around his shaft.

Tommy feels it in Adam’s balls first. They go tense, tighten up. Then his shaft thickens even more, even gets harder, as impossible as it may sound. Then that vein, that large vein, running all along that hard and thick shaft throbs, a pulse so intense, it beats like a drum. And then; rigid! Everything stops for just one short moment before; eruption! Tommy’s mouth is suddenly filled with Adam’s sweetness, while all functions return to Adam’s parts.

His balls tense up and relax again and the pulse in that thick vein returns to beating fast and out of rhythm while the little slit at the centre of that big purple head keeps spewing spurt after spurt of Adam’s seed.

He doesn’t stop, Tommy keeps up his pace, he wants to prove to Adam how good it can be to have Tommy as his personal entertainer, so to speak.

‘That’s enough, Bratliff, you can let go now.’ Tommy doesn’t want to let go yet, he wants to keep going so Adam will keep going. His finger is still buried deep inside Tommy and that feels too good, even if it’s not moving at the moment.

‘You have done so good, Tommy. I even think you have earned to come, you made it in four minutes. But I will not make it easy on you, this one finger that’s already so deep inside is all you will get. Ride it, Tommy, come on my finger.’

Adam started moving his finger ever so slowly again, caressing Tommy’s prostate. Tommy moves with the flow and backs up into it. As Adam picks up the pace, Tommy moves with it and before long, Tommy is bucking into Adam’s finger wild and frantically while Adam keeps hitting that spot Tommy needs to feel so badly.

Then suddenly, without any warning, Tommy explodes. His vision goes black, his body goes limp and his cock explodes. It takes Tommy a good few minutes before his breathing even resembles something normal again.

‘You know you are cleaning this mess up yourself!’ Adam says with a stern voice, even if his eyes sparkle with mischief. ‘Figures...’ Tommy chuckles.

‘I-I’m so sorry, Tommy, but I really have to get ready for work now. I’m already running late. But I will not leave before I know you are okay. Are you okay?’

‘Way to kill a post-orgasm buzz, dude. Yes, I’m fine. Right now, I’m doing better than fine. But don’t you dare take sex off the table again or I will hurt you, maybe even rape you.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, joke all you want, I still think we need to talk about this. We will, tonight, when I get back home from work.’

Tommy watches as Adam gets out of bed. Damn, that ass looks fine. ‘Will you ever let me fuck you?’ The words leave Tommy’s mouth before he can rethink them. ‘I-I mean, your ass is so fine, almost begging for it.’

‘Is that so?’ Adam laughs so loud ‘You think my ass should get fucked? Dream on, my boy, that day will never come.’ Adam walks off after that, still laughing.

Tommy is still on the bed by the time Adam is ready to leave. He finally got in it, he is in no rush to get out of it again.

‘Lazy ass. Don’t forget the errands you need to run today. Rent really needs to be paid if we want to keep living here. I left a note on the table with details on how to get the money from the cheque along with a shopping list.’

‘So I get a day off from cleaning, huh? I really have to suck your dick more often.’

‘Ha, you wish, pretty. I want this room spotless before I get back. Maybe, just maybe, if you behave, I might abuse that pretty mouth of yours soon.’ Adam leaves the house without saying another word, leaving Tommy in that puddle of his own come behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy set ground rules

Adam had been right, the supervisor IS a dick. Trying to get any kind of information out of Tommy in a way Tommy did not like one bit. But he took the money and their rent is paid for another month and that is the main goal. Tommy did as Adam had asked him to and Tommy is proud of himself for doing something that to most people must feel so mundane, but he has never done anything like it in his life. He has never felt this alive before, living a normal life in the real world... How sad is he?

On his way back to the apartment, Tommy does the shopping Adam has asked him to as well. It really hits him then how tight Adam’s budget really is and immediately he feels guilty for not working and making a living too. He really needs to go and find a job real soon; they can’t keep living off of Adam’s salary alone.

Tommy just has to get over his shit and start acting like a normal person. So what if he is still recovering from his years of binge drinking? Other people do it and have a job at the same time so he needs to stop acting like a baby and just go out and find a freaking job! First thing tomorrow morning, he is going go and look for one again, as a surprise for Adam.

By the time Adam comes home, Tommy has cleaned the house, changed the bedding and made dinner. In his head he has worked out a plan for his job hunt in the morning. He is going to do it differently from last time, hoping that this tactic will work better than their first one.

He wants to hit the floor, get on his knees, when Adam comes home and show him his loyalty, his obedience, his submission. But Tommy is not sure how Adam will take that, they haven’t talked about anything yet and he doesn’t want to scare Adam by forcing him into anything he needs to figure out first.

Tommy knows Adam is new at this dominating thing. Sheesh, by the sound of him, _he_ is even new at this... calling it a thing? Well, he is a _little_ new to it; he’s never gone this far into submission. He has only let other guys fuck him into oblivion, let them manhandle him; push him wherever they wanted him and how. But never had they made him go on his knees and just sit there, really order him.

And only once has he had to give someone his safe word, just once. But the guy turned out to be such a softie that he almost used it just so he could get out of there. Adam probably doesn’t even know what a safe word is...

When Tommy looks at Adam after he shuts the door, Adam seems surprised. Oh shit, he didn’t forget anything, did he? Mentally Tommy runs his to-do list and can’t think of anything he possibly could have forgotten.

‘Is something wrong?’ Tommy asks him in the end. Adam has been quiet for a few minutes now, even if he looks like he wants to say something but can’t find the courage or the right words for it.

‘No, not really. But... okay, well... I kinda expected to see you on your knees or something. I know we haven’t talked yet, but I can see how much you want to. And... I don’t know, after this morning, you gave such a strong feeling that I kind of figured I’d see you sitting there. Sorry about that.’

‘I-I thought about it, it took every ounce of strength to actually not do it, because we had not talked about it yet. If I had known, I would’ve done it though.’

‘Why?’ Okay, so they’re doing the talk right now, then.

Tommy thinks about an answer to Adam’s question for a few minutes. He has to make sure he gives Adam the right answer or else this could all go to shit. Adam needs to understand as well as hopefully get interested.

‘Well’ Tommy starts as he puts their dinner on the table and sits down ‘Let me try it this way. When you tell me to do something, like order me to get on said knees, how does it make _you_ feel? What does it do to _you_?’

Adam did not expect that answer apparently and it shows. Tommy can actually see Adam think about his answer. When a blush makes it to Adam’s face, Tommy knows Adam found his answer.

‘I don’t know. I mean, I do know but I don’t understand it all yet. I mean, should it turn me on to watch you do everything I tell you to, no matter how uncomfortable it might look?’

‘It’s not uncomfortable. Well... in a way it is, but I don’t see it that way. I see it as the ultimate proof that I trust you, that you will never really hurt me. I didn’t understand at first too, until I started to read about it online. I found out so much stuff and so many stories. Maybe you should read up on it a bit too, to answer some questions. I mean, you can ask me anything, but I don’t know if I have the answers to them all.’

‘Online? There are websites about this? Are you kidding? You saved links? What kind of stuff is on there? Like ‘How to’ or something?’

‘Adam, _everything_ is on there. From safe words to knife and breath play. You name it, it’s on there.’

‘I don’t know why I’m so surprised. I used to look up any kind of info when I first thought I was gay. Later, when I _knew_ I was gay and had no boyfriend, I looked for porn. My dad caught me wanking to a gang bang video once.’

‘He did? Priceless!’

‘Well, I wouldn’t mention it when he comes to visit.’ Adam snickers ‘It took him a week before he could look at me again, even longer until he dared to step inside my room without explicitly announcing his arrival... on the stairs, in the hallway, then knocking on my door so loud I was afraid he would break it down. If I didn’t let him know it was okay to come in, he would repeat the ritual all over again 15 minutes later. Figuring he gave me enough time to finish whatever it was he feared I was doing.’

‘Aw, poor boy.’

‘Don’t call me boy! You don’t get to call me boy, do you understand that?’

‘Wow... y-yes Adam, I understand. I won’t do it again, I promise.’

‘Good.’

‘Permission to speak?’

Tommy knows Adam will say something along the likes of ‘of course you can’ or ‘don’t be silly’, but Tommy just raises an eyebrow. Adam gets it and with a silent ‘Oh’ he shuts up and nods his approval.

‘How did that feel? Ordering me like that? How did it come out this easy, anyway?’

‘I don’t know, it just did. I like calling _you_ my boy; it just didn’t sound right hearing it come out of your mouth.’

‘Felt powerful, didn’t it? You had a sparkle in your eyes, when you told me off. I liked that. Remember that feeling, when you doubt, cause I know you do. Remember that power and the thrill.’

As tall as Adam is, Tommy watched Adam grow even bigger.

‘How far are you willing to go, Tommy?’ Adam suddenly asks. As if he is trying to focus the subject on a different matter.

‘I’m kind of new to real submission too; I’ve read a lot online, but never actually found someone who I wanted to submit to. I’m open to anything though. Won’t knock it until I tried it. In all aspects. I’ll let you know if I there are things I’m not comfortable with or don’t like. I don’t think I’ll safe word quickly, but just in case, it’s ‘egg’.’

‘Egg? Why egg?’ Adam tries not to laugh, Tommy can see that.

‘I like eggs and let’s be honest, if someone screams egg during sex, you know something is wrong, right? Egg is not really a sexy word, so I figured that if I use that, it would be obvious I’m not saying it because I’m enjoying myself very much.’

‘That makes sense. Do I need one too? Or is that something that only subs use?’

‘You need one too. Your sub needs to know if the dom is not comfortable with something too. It’s only fair. It’s that basis of trust you need to be able to give one and other.’

‘Right. I never thought of that. But are there, like, rules for picking one? Do’s and don’ts?’

‘You just pick whatever you feel most comfortable with and something you will always remember. Take your time in picking one. I don’t think you should rush into picking a word that is basically the most important part of what we are about to undertake.’

‘How about ‘greenhouse’? Adam asks after a minute of silence. ‘Does that make sense? Or is that weird? That I picked a word I use at work too?’

‘Is it a word you think you’ll remember? That you feel comfortable with?’ Tommy is blushing. He feels a sense of pride that Adam picked that. He knows why he picked this too. If he closes his eyes, he can still feel and taste that first kiss against the greenhouse a few months ago.

‘I think so. And it’s also not really something I would shout out in the heat of passion, right? Yes, it is decided, that will be it. I think I will go check out the library this week too, they have computers I can use and I know there’s an adult section so I could check that out.

Until then I will just go by instinct and my instinct is telling me that starting right now; all your privileges are over. You need to earn them. The better you behave and listen, the more privileges you will earn. Like we already discussed, your body, mind and soul craves submission 24/7 and that means that your ass is always mine, no matter where we are, no matter what you do, you will always answer to me! If you don’t like something or are uncomfortable, you will let me know accordingly and in extreme cases you will use your safe word. In any other situation, you will listen and obey, is that clear?’

‘Yes... sir.’ Tommy whispers that last word. Adam has not told him how he wishes to be addressed, so he is taking a big risk.

‘Cheeky...’

If only Adam realises that he doesn’t really need any books or online research. It’s as if he was born to dominate. He is so natural at it that it makes everything so easy on Tommy to simply submit without thinking.

‘Is there anything more we need to discuss? Or are we good for now?’ Damn it, regal Adam is doing more things to Tommy than he ever thought it would.

‘We’re good.’ Tommy says softly. He lowers his head to stare at his hands. Adam hasn’t told him to do that too, but he’s not taking risks anymore.

‘Good. Then let us hurry with the dishes, it’s late and we’re going to bed early tonight. For the record, from now on, you will sleep naked. I want easy access at all time, whether I intend to do anything with your body or not. Your body is mine from now on.’

Dishes are done quickly. Tommy has never felt more at ease with their silence. It’s not an uncomfortable silence. Not loaded either or expectant for what could or could not happen once they step in Adam’s bed. Adam’s bed, he is sleeping in Adam’s bed finally.

Getting ready for bed is enjoyed with the same easy silence. Tommy looks up at Adam every once in a while and he can see he is deep in thought, but doesn’t feel he needs to share it just yet.

After Tommy brushed his teeth and takes a last leak, he takes off his last item of clothing; his briefs and waits. He doesn’t know what for yet, maybe it’s approval from Adam or a nod that he can get in bed, all he knows is that he needs to wait so he does.

‘So good for me, Tommy. Now, time for bed. Get in.’ Adam is still in his boxers. Without words, Adam just told him how this night will go and sex is not on Adam’s plan for the night.

And Tommy does. He gets in, looks up at Adam as he settles himself next to him and folds himself in Adam’s open arms. Hearing Adam’s steady heartbeat calms Tommy and he feels his body relax in no time. This is going to work perfectly, he thinks. It feels as if this is what his life is supposed to be like and he likes it.

Tomorrow he will go look for a job again, hopefully without Adam noticing and even more hoping that Adam will not dislike it if this falls under disobedience. But he will deal with that tomorrow, right now he wants to fall asleep in Adam’s arms and not worry about what tomorrow will bring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy neglects Adam's orders and goes to find a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another shorter chapter again. I have hardly had any time to write this week but I didn't want to skip a week of posting. I cannot promise a post next week because of christmas and busy days, but I will try :)

What Tommy hoped would be a wonderful and restful night turned out into the most nerve wrecking one he has maybe even ever had. He had wanted to sleep, really he had, but his traitorous body thought differently and was in a state of arousal all throughout the night. Just the thought of Adam demanding him to do something at any given time, made him so hard, it hurt.

He knew Adam wouldn’t want anything of him that night, but that didn’t matter to his arousal; it only made him harder and harder.

Thank goodness Adam had made him blow him before he had to leave for work, at least that was something. But Tommy wasn’t as lucky as to get lucky himself too. He was to stay hard all day long, until Adam told him otherwise. He even told Tommy that he could call during the day to check up!

Great, how is he going to look for a job now? He can’t bloody well show up with his dick prominently present, as if it too is looking for a job? They’ll _never_ hire him! And no, he is NOT going to apply for a job at that night club he walked past a few weeks ago, no matter how much fun he secretly thinks it might be.

There’s just nothing to it. Tommy is going to have to disobey Adam on the first day of being his already. He just has to keep faith that Adam will surely be proud of him after all, if he does get a job today.

With that confident feeling in mind, he prints out his new altered resume at the library and heads off to the first of many offices he knows have applications open.

Just like the weeks before, most offices reject him, before he even gets a chance to show what he is about in an interview, but at least they take a look at his resume this time.

At around 3pm, Tommy has actually had three real interviews! He’s so proud of himself; he never got this far with his original resume. One of the three offices even told him they would call him later in the week if he got the job or not. He probably didn’t, but Tommy doesn’t care, he got an interview and they would call him back about it. It definitely lifts his spirit to keep looking.

That’s when he looks up and finds himself in front of a building he only knows all too well; his father’s office. The one building he has grown to hate more than anything and all because of what and who it represents.

Tommy still goes in anyway. He knows they have a few job openings and well... work is work and the money he could make off it, pays bills. Plus, how hilarious would it be if his father finds him working at the one place he has been trying to get him to work for so many years, after all?

Okay, Tommy doesn’t _really_ thing it’s hilarious, he doesn’t know why he thought this earlier...

The security guy behind the reception desk looks at Tommy funny. As if he thinks he might recognise him, but doesn’t. Tommy has seen the guy many times before; he has worked here for as long as Tommy can remember. He even played with the guy’s kid when he was younger. But ever since Tommy turned 16, he has not been allowed inside by his father without wearing a suite, to ‘get used to it’. Security guy probably doesn’t recognise him without it.

‘Good afternoon, sir’ Security guy says. What was that guy’s name again? Tommy is trying to remember, but somehow doesn’t. ‘Do you have an appointment?’

‘I’m here for a job opening? The mail room one?’

‘Just one moment, sir.’ Security guy answers again. ‘I will call someone from personnel. You really do not have an appointment for an interview?’

‘No, sir. I’m sorry. I spotted it in the newspaper earlier today and decided to grab the bull by the horns and come over immediately.’ Tommy lies. Tommy knew that job opening has been open for quite some time now. He remembers his father complaining about how ‘the last nitwit just up and left and they haven’t found anyone since.’ Of course this was weeks ago, but Tommy hopes that they still haven’t hired anyone yet.

‘Good afternoon, sir.’ Personnel guy says when he turns up at the reception five minutes later. ‘My name is Ian Kersel, I heard you are here for the job of mail room clerk? I actually have a few minutes to spare, if you’d like to follow me, we can do an interview right now.’ Personnel guy also doesn’t recognise Tommy; the guy has had _dinner_ at his parents’ house last year! This is so weird. But Tommy shakes his hand anyway, as he introduces himself.

‘Hi, I’m Tommy... Tommy Lambert, thank you so much for your time.’

*

Tommy isn’t answering his phone. Why isn’t he answering his phone? He knows Adam could call him at any given moment. Adam told him to await it and answer within three rings, then why isn’t he?

Damn it, he doesn’t want to have to punish him on their first day together... they are ‘together’, aren’t they? Adam doesn’t want to jinx anything and call him his boyfriend yet, but boy, would he love to. But anyway, he hasn’t had a chance yet to go to the library to read up on this stuff yet. What should he do if he really is disobeying? What if he does it all wrong?

The last few times had just come to Adam naturally somehow, but this is different, isn’t it? He could play it cool and just let instinct take over, he just fears that that isn’t enough, or at least good enough.

When he closes his eyes and thinks about what could happen when he gets home and finds out Tommy really did misbehave, all he sees behind his eyes is Tommy, buck naked, crawling over to him, head down, breathing heavy and damn it, that’s making him hard!

He tries one last time, but still no answer. Tommy’d better not be in any kind of trouble, cause he _will_ make him pay. He doesn’t know how, but Adam will make it work.

Adam tucks away the phone and returns to trimming bushes. He’s happy it’s Friday; two whole days off to spend with his little blond...

After the bushes are done, he quickly mows the lawn and heads home. As he cycles down his street, he looks up to the window to their apartment but it looks awfully dark, what the hell is going on? Yes, it’s still summer and in the, albeit it late, afternoon so the lights don’t need to be on yet, but it just looks different somehow, empty.

Adam parks his bike as quick as he can and races up the stairs to the apartment. When he enters the apartment, he notices that his suspicions are right; Tommy is not home. He was kind of hoping that he was there naked, ready and waiting for him, but even after checking the bathroom, he comes to the conclusion that Tommy really is not here.

Where the hell is he? Why isn’t he home?

The bed is not made, breakfast plates are still in the sink and everywhere else Adam looks, it’s clear that either Tommy hasn’t done anything Adam wanted him to do or he has not even been home all day.

All his stuff is still here, or at least his guitar is, so he hasn’t left him. Adam knows he would _never_ leave without his guitar and he would like to think not without a note as well.

A few minutes later he hears the lock of his door and then lots of swearing and finally Tommy pops his head around the door. His face looks guilty, like he knows he’s done wrong, but there’s something in his eyes too. A sparkle that Adam cannot place yet. Whatever it is, he’d better have a damn good explanation for why he wasn’t home like instructed.

‘Tommy, where have you been?’ Adam demands to know.

Adam does not expect Tommy to hit his knees and look down before answering.

‘I’m sorry, Adam. I’m sorry I didn’t obey your orders, I’m sorry I left the house even though I didn’t know if that was okay with you. But I have some great news, or at least I think you’ll really like the news I have. I- I found a job today...’

‘Wait... what? How did that happen? Get up, look up and start telling, will you?’

*

Tommy had seen Adam’s bike when he got home, he knew he was in trouble, or at least, he would be if Adam would not want to listen to his very valid excuse.

As he enters the apartment, the first thing he sees is Adam in the middle of the room. He looks kinda lost. When Adam spots Tommy, that feral look in his eyes returns immediately and all Tommy wants is to submit so strongly that his knees give in before his brains give him the signal to do that very thing.

He can hear Adam gasp, he clearly hadn’t expected that. Neither, he could tell, did Adam expect Tommy’s explanation why he had not been home all day.

When he reluctantly gets up, he sits on one of the diner chairs and looks at Adam’s face before he starts telling his story.

‘Well... when I cashed the check to pay for the rent and groceries yesterday, it really hit me how tight you have to run this ship money wise and I felt really really guilty for not being able to chip in, so I decided to surprise you and secretly look for a job today.

But that was all before you gave me orders this morning. I am so sorry I didn’t obey and I will fully accept the consequences of my errors. Whatever punishment you have in mind, I will take it.’

‘You’re stalling, Tommy Joe... get to the point. Tell me about how you got a job!’

‘Sorry. I checked some newspapers at the library while printing out some new resumes and found some options that I could apply for. They actually _looked_ at my resume today and they gave me a shot. I even managed a few real interviews this time, including at my father’s office...’

‘You went to your dad’s office? Wow. Did they recognise you? I thought you didn’t want to work for him, that you’d rather die before you would.’ Adam is confused and not afraid to show it.

‘They never did recognise me, but I also didn’t go for the job my father wanted me for. I went for mail room assistant, just to fuck with him. For some reason I thought it’d be funny if I ran into him down the halls one day.’

‘And?’

‘And... I panicked and left, giving them a weak excuse that I forgot some appointment.’

‘Okay...’ Adam says confused ‘And then what happened? Get to the point, Tommy!’

‘Then I went back to the library to look at some online job openings again. The woman behind the counter recognised me because I helped her last week with some computer settings and she wondered if I was still looking for a job, I said yes and after an impromptu interview with her supervisor, I am now a ‘jack of all trades’ at the library! The pay is not much, hardly any benefits, but who cares? I got a job and they are going to pay me and now I can finally chip in so you don’t have to worry too much anymore.’

Tommy finally looks up at Adam, as proud as he can, hoping Adam will be proud of him too. Adam just looks at him, as if he doesn’t know what to say or do now. But then he straightens his back, looks at Tommy with clear determination and says:

‘I’m so proud of you. I told you you could do it, didn’t I? When do you start?’

‘Monday’ Tommy answers with relief.

They talk about Tommy’s new job for a while. About what is all expected of him, what the pay is, what days and times he’s expected to work. Normal stuff. Stuff couples or friends talk about. Until Adam looks at Tommy differently, a feral look returns to his eyes and his entire being.

‘So, what are we going to do about your misbehaviour today? I might be proud of you for finding a job, but I gave you different orders and you did not obey them and that on the very first day. You do realise I cannot accept that, right?’

‘N-no, Adam.’

‘Then what are we going to do about it? How can I make sure this will never happen again? Maybe I should let you make up for the time you lost. I think I like that idea, don’t you?’

‘Yes, Adam.’

‘Good boy. Now strip, I want to make sure you are keeping to your orders this time. If I will play with you by the time I think you’ve been punished enough, is all up to you. You understand that?’

Damn, how did he get so authoritative and hot so quickly? Tommy will probably not have any problems staying hard for one second.

‘Yes, Adam.’

‘Then what are you waiting for, Tommy? Get your clothes off and show me your pretty cock all hard for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his punishment ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was kind of cruel, leaving Tommy hanging like I did last week, but I wanted to give them a whole chapter of fun, so here it is.
> 
> Please note; this chapter is not beta'd because I was too impatient to wait and just wanted to post on my 'regular friday evening spot' ;)  
> @kantharion will beta it when she has time, until then if you find any errors, please let me know, thank you <3

Tommy quickly undresses himself. He shoves his clothes under the bed, he’ll get them tomorrow. Right now is _not_ the time to carefully fold and put them away.

‘I don’t think so, Tommy. Unless you are planning on sleeping with your pretty cock all hard all night...’

Damn it. Adam and his eagle eyes. He pushed them away so carefully. With a huff, Tommy gets his clothes from under the bed again and makes a show of folding them neatly. But all Adam has to say, with that frigging smirk that Tommy could easily start to resent if it didn’t look so god damned gorgeous on him, is ‘Dick’s not fully hard, dear Thomas, fix that first before you do anything else.’

‘Please don’t call me that. That’s what my parents call me.’ Tommy says with a look of fear in his eyes. He hates it that his parents have even the most simple affects on his life. And apparently on his dick too... he’s never seen it this deflated before. It looks like an used teabag now.

‘Shit Tommy, I’m sorry. I forgot. Lemme make it up to you, come here. How about I help you get your pretty hard cock back? You’re still making up for lost time, but I caused you to lose your hard-on, so for this time, I’ll get it back for you. Now come over here.’

Yeah, Tommy’s parents might still have a hold on him, but Adam has a bigger hold on him and he likes that. He walks over to Adam who pulls him into his lap, up against his own erection. When Adam closes his fingers around Tommy’s still flaccid dick, Tommy sucks in a deep breath. His cock does not stay soft for long, which he kind of hates because he knows Adam will let go of him the second his cock reaches hard-on status again.

That takes about three seconds. Three fucking seconds until he is painfully hard again! And like expected, Adam let’s go on the fourth second. Damn his traitorous cock for getting hard so fast, damn Adam and his perfect dominating ways, damn it all.   
But not really. He kinda loves Adam for it all too. He knows what this does to him, he knows he’ll stay hard all night just because Adam told him to.

‘Good boy.’ Adam tells him. ‘Are you going to keep this up for as long as I tell you to? Stay hard all night for as long as I want you to?’

‘Y-yes.’

‘Good. Now get your butt and your gorgeous hard cock to the kitchen and help me take care of the dishes.’

*

Adam is secretly amazed how hard Tommy has managed to stay for four hours already. Four hours! And it looks even harder now than he looked two hours ago. How is that possible? Did he really do this to Tommy? Is he really affecting him this much?

Seems like he is. Not that he will ever complain... look at his own dick, for fuck’s sake! Ever since he met Tommy, his dick has grown harder and longer than he’s ever known. Sex is on his brain 24/7 thanks to him.

‘Show yourself to me, Tommy. changing bed sheets is good, but I can’t see if your cock is still as hard as it should be.’

His own cock just jumped for the upteenth time, Adam doesn’t know if he can hold this up for much longer. He needs release and he needs it soon.

When Tommy shows himself, his cock sticking high up in the air, he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. How did he get this lucky with this beautiful man in front of him?

‘Fuck, Tommy... I can’t take it anymore, punishment is over, get over here, I need to have you now. Sit right here in front of me, don’t look down. You can’t suck my cock if you look down. Besides, I want to be able to see your eyes when I come all over your face.

*

Tommy is about to blow his load by Adam’s comment alone. They haven’t even ‘really’ started and he’s already on the edge of coming. The four hours of Adam keeping him hard without even really saying anything, haven’t helped either.

Now he gets to suck and nibble on that delicious cock and it’s killing him. Adam had better let him come before this night is through or he might die of want. He doesn’t even need to be touched, he could come from this alone.

Tommy slowly and carefully sits in between Adam’s legs on the floor, looking up at Adam as asked and waits for further instructions. Adam might have told him that he wants his cock sucked, but he hasn’t said he could touch him yet.

‘So good for me. But my cock isn’t going to suck itself. Take it out carefully, Tommy. Suck me, my beautiful boy.’

Tommy is panting, he cannot take much more. He grabs Adam’s throbbing length and holds it by the base while he suckles on that big purple head.

‘No Tommy, I didn’t say you could use your hands. Hands in your lap, I want you to only use your mouth.’

Tommy puts his hands on his thighs, as far away from his own cock as he possibly can. If he puts them in his lap, they will touch his cock and he’s not allowed to touch himself.

‘Clever, Tommy. You remembered my rule not to touch.’

Tommy smiles up at Adam. He feels a need to show he’s happy Adam is proud of him. Then he quickly takes Adam’s cock back into his mouth and sucks and nibbles and licks it just like he knows Adam likes it best. It’s quite a challenge not to use your hands, but to him, that’s the challenge.

‘Sit up straight, Tommy. I’m going to fuck that hot mouth.’

Tommy opens up wider, his cock leaking more precome with excitement. His eyes flutter shut and he moans loud when Adam thrusts inside his mouth on the first go. He moans even louder when Adam grabs his hair and starts a frantic face fuck.

When Adam gives his mouth a rest for two seconds, just so he won’t come too soon himself, Tommy starts begging for Adam to let him come.

‘Please Adam, I can’t hold it anymore. Please let me come, please. I don’t even need to be touched, please...’

‘Fuck, Tommy, stop saying these things. How can I dominate you when you say stuff like that? How can I control you when you look like that? I want to make this last, baby, but you’re making it damn hard for me. I’m so uncontrollably close to just throwing you on the bed and sink my cock so deep inside you, it hurts and fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow morning.’

‘I’m sorry, so sorry. I can’t help it. You bring out this want in me that I have never had before. Fuck, I wouldn’t even care if you fucked me dry right now, no lube, no prep, just as long as you let me come. I need to come, Adam. Please.’

‘Get. On. The bed... NOW!’ Adam manages to growl through clenched teeth. His whole body is shaking and his eyes are unfocussed. Tommy knows how he feels though, cause he is one step further from where Adam is.

Tommy knows what he said about wanting Adam to fuck him dry, but he knows Adam will never ever do that to him. Before jumping on the bed, he quickly grabs the lube and a condom from the drawer of Adam’s night stand. Then he spreads himself, on the bed, legs so far apart, they can’t go any further. He opens the tube and pours some directly on his hole.

Adam is in no condition to prep him now, so Tommy does it for him. Two fingers go straight in, as deep as they are long and with his eyes focussed on his lover, Tommy fucks his fingers as fast as he can. A third and not long after that a fourth finger soon follow.

His eyes must have closed at one point, because he sooner feels instead of sees a dip in the mattress, he hears a rip of a wrapper and then, without mercy, his hand is pulled away. Only to be replaced by Adam’s cock, balls deep in one go.

Tommy screams with pain, but asks for more. Adam wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to fuck Tommy without control or mercy. His ass has never been this abused in his life.

‘Come... Now!’ More grunts from Adam, incapable of normal speech. But his cock refuses. What the fuck? He has been in pain for the last few hours, waiting for this moment and now his cock won’t?

‘I said NOW, Tommy. Come now, or wait till I fuck you another time.’

And that’s what his body was waiting for. His entire body goes rigid, his vision goes black and all he can do is feel. He feels every drop coil up in his balls, make their way through his shaft and erupt like a cannon when it leaves his body.

He feels Adam fuck him even harder. He will be so sore when he wakes up in the morning, but he doesn’t want Adam to stop _ever_.

Just as his own high comes down a bit, he hears Adam cry a primal scream and thrusts so deep inside one final time, Tommy sees spots because it hurts so much. It’s enough for his cock to spurt once more. If his cock allowed him to, he would come all over again right then and there.

They lay there, in each other’s arms, catching their breath, for the longest time. Until Tommy really needs to move because Adam is really starting to hurt inside him.

‘Adam? Could you please move?’

‘Donwanna, wanna fall asleep like this.’

Fuck... does he really have to do the adorable act right now? Maybe the pain will go away in a bit if he stays really still?

But it doesn’t. In fact, the pain only gets worse. The lube is drying up and the condom is rubbing against dry skin now.

‘Shit, Adam please... The condom is starting to hurt.’

Talk about a wake-up call. Adam’s eyes snap open and he sits up too fast for his body to adjust to, which gives Adam a head rush.

‘Fuck. Damn it. I am so sorry, baby. I am the worst dom, aren’t I? You felt so comfortable and so snugly and all I thought about was falling asleep, holding you like this, hoping we would wake up like this in the morning.’

Adam pulls back and Tommy hisses. He doesn’t mean to, but it hurts more than he thought it would. But the hiss catches Adam’s attention and that’s when he sees how red Tommy’s hole really is. There are no tears or blood, but it’s obvious that ‘abuse’ is an understatement.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did I do this to you? This must have hurt so much. Why didn’t you say anything, baby? This is what your safe word is for, remember? Oh baby, I am so sorry. I-I... Let me get some ointment and let me clean you up. I promised I would take care of you and look at what I’ve done.’

Adam jumps off the bed before Tommy gets _any_ chance to defend himself. By the time Adam returns, he is still babbling apologies.

‘Adam? Permission to speak, please?’

Adam looks up in surprise. He really needs to get used to Tommy asking him stuff like this. Even if at times, Tommy just blurts things out without his ‘permission’. He nods yes with a blush on his face.

‘I know I could have used my safe word. But why would I? I didn’t have a reason to use it. If I would have, you would have stopped and I _really_ didn’t want you to. Yes, you hurt my ass, but that only fuelled me more. I don’t get myself at times and this is definitely one of those times, but holy fuck, do I want you to do this to me over and over and over again.

I think I am even willing to say that the day you go soft on me, will be the day I leave you. I don’t ever want you to take it easy with me. I want you to fuck me as hard as your desire wants you to. That uncontrollable feeling you get? That’s what turns me on so much, I see spots. Had you fucked me any harder? I would have _come_ even harder.

Just one condition? Okay, make that two conditions. Next time you fuck me this hard, please don’t stay inside me too long, cause that’s where the real pain sets in. Dried up lube and a used condom are no fun. And two: Please do that taking care of me, like you’re doing now, cause I kinda like that too. I’m high maintenance, baby.’


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news brings Tommy to do something he has been dying to do for years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta's: The amazing Kantharion, Crystal and Trina <3

Tommy cannot get over the thrill of actually going to work and _earn_ his living. No, the job isn’t all it’s cracked up to be but at least he is doing something that will make his boss give him a pay check at the end of the month.

His colleagues are nice people. All a bit dorky, some a bit nerdy, but they’re all okay. The first few days he keeps himself busy with emptying history caches and simple disc clean ups, not even real stuff yet, but the ten public computers the library has, it takes him two full days to finish a simple task such as that.

When he asked around, he found out that no maintenance has ever been done on the damn things and they’ve had these ‘new’ ones for three years now.

Late Tuesday afternoon, he spies Adam sneak behind a computer, pretending he’s not there and when Tommy spots him, Adam tries his best to pretend he doesn’t know him.

‘You can talk to me, you know? I work here so you could ask me library related questions, right? Like ‘Where can I find books about damn hot boys fucking other boys?’ or ‘Do you have books on how to tie up my man properly?’ Those are legit questions. I will even be able to show you them because I know where to find them.’

‘I don’t want to get you into trouble, this is only your first week, Tommy. Your _second_ day! Now, leave me alone, I’ve got work to do. It’s going to take a while, so you’re going to have to prepare dinner again tonight. I’ll be home by the time it’s ready. Now, go.’

Adam doesn’t mention what he did at the library that night. He doesn’t touch Tommy in bed that night either. He just holds him and falls to sleep. The next morning Adam is quiet in a way Tommy is not used to. But it works on him. Adam’s silence is driving Tommy nuts in a good way and Tommy goes to work as hard as a rock. Whatever it is Adam is looking up at the library, Tommy doesn’t mind if he researches that a whole lot more.

But when Tommy comes home at the end of the day, already hard with anticipation, the house is not as empty as it should have been; Adam is home and he does not look happy!

‘Adam? Why are you home this early? You okay? You’re not sick, are you?’

When Adam looks up at Tommy, he gets even more worried. He has never seen Adam like this before, this worried and scared and angry all at once.

‘I got fired today!’ Adam says simply.

‘What? Why?’ Tommy’s eyes are like saucers, so big.

‘Sit down, Tommy, you’re not going to like this.’

‘Sitting down, standing up, I’m not going to like it either way, so just spill it. Why the fuck did you get fired today? What day is today? Who were you working for today? It’s Wed... nesday.’

Tommy whispers the last part. His parents! His parents fired Adam. Why the fuck would they do something like that? They have always been happy with his work.

‘Why did my parents fire you? I know how dedicated and thorough you are at your work, so I really don’t understand why...’

‘I said sit down, Tommy! I won’t tell you unless you listen and sit your ass down.’

Tommy knows he should not be thinking about how hot Adam sounds right now, the Ratliff mansion had been their biggest income and that security just fell away, but damn, he needs to try his hardest _not_ to get hard right now, and quickly sits down before Adam says something else and he can not contain himself any longer.

‘Please talk, please tell me what happened.’

‘They found out you live with me! Maggie Peterson had prepared another bag with your stuff and it was waiting in the kitchen when your father walked in. He apparently overheard me talking about you and how you found a job and everything and he just stormed in and started asking questions. What was I to do? I couldn’t lie anymore, he had been listening in.

So, I decided to tell him the truth, that I took you in when you ran away and he just fired me on the spot! Wanted me off his property in an hour and walked off before I could even defend myself. I got my pay check, even for the full day, but this is it. I also managed to get that bag of your stuff with me and Maggie gave me a casserole she made yesterday that they didn’t eat. She sends you her love too, she misses you.’

‘The _fuck_ he didn’t! I knew he’d do something like this. Shit. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten you in trouble. I should have just run away and really left everything behind, I should have left you out of this. Damn me and my hormones.’

Tommy knows Adam is only trying to defend them both but without listening any further to what Adam has to say, Tommy gets up, grabs his car keys and storms out. Adam calls out after him, but Tommy doesn’t listen. He doesn’t want Adam to calm him down right now. Hell, _he_ should even be the one to calm _Adam_ down.

Tommy gets in his car and speeds off to the house he hasn’t been to in ages. He pulls up to the staff gate and when he gets inside, he gives Maggie a big hug before she even sees who just walked into the kitchen.

Again, he doesn’t wait for her to hug him back or to say anything. He lets go of her as quickly as he held on to her and continues for his goal.

It doesn’t take him long to find his father; his office, where else would his father be when he is at home?

‘Why the fuck did you fire Adam? What has he ever done to you? He works so hard and you repay him by sacking him? What the fuck is up with that? Just because _I_ decided to walk away and _I_ decided that _his_ place was where I wanted to run away to? That is just fucked up and you know it! He has never done anything wrong, he worked hard and it showed. Don’t punish him because of me. If it’s me you want to hurt, than hurt me and leave him out of it.’

‘Well hello, Thomas. How nice of you to grace us with your presence after so long. Why don’t you sit down, son?’

‘Don’t treat me like an idiot. I’m not here for a friendly chat about what I’ve been up to lately. If that is what you want, you should have called me every once in a while and asked me yourself. I am here to set right what you did wrong.’

‘I didn’t do anything wrong, Thomas. Breach of trust is a valid reason for discontinuing a work relationship. That is what happened this afternoon.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about? He didn’t breach anything. In fact, he kept a promise to me by not telling anyone about my whereabouts. If that isn’t loyalty then I don’t know what is.’

‘No, Thomas. He broke his trust towards us! He should have mentioned it to us. The fact that he didn’t inform us of your whereabouts when he knew we were so worried about you is...’

‘You were worried? Really now? Then I guess I need to get my phone checked cause I seem to have missed all your worried calls to check up on how I was doing.’

‘Just like all your calls to let us know how you were doing. See, I can shift blame just as easy as you can, Thomas.’

‘I don’t _need_ to shift any blame, _father_ because you knew the reason why I walked out and I still stand behind that action. You on the other hand, had the ball in your court. If you really wanted to make amends, all you had to do was call and I would have come straight back. Maybe not for good, but at least to talk about this. But you never did! Cause you didn’t care enough to do so. You figured I would come crawling back, but I didn’t and you can’t stand that. You hate it that you cannot manipulate me like you do so many other people. Your own _son_!’

‘I’m still not rehiring your ally, Thomas. I don’t know what the deal with you two is, but if I were you, I’d watch your back. He knows what you are worth and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was after your money instead of your friendship, if you can even call it that.’

‘Is that what you think this is? Is that the real reason why you fired him? To protect your god damned MONEY? Well, guess what? He doesn’t want a single dime off of that god damned money of yours. Believe me, I’ve tried to give him some, to help pay bills that he can hardly meet, but he doesn’t want a cent. He refuses every attempt I have given him.’

‘I still want you out of that house, Thomas. I don’t trust him and neither should you. He might pretend to be your friend now, but wait until he sees you trust him. That is when he will get back at you, that’s when he’ll strike and take what isn’t his. I will not let that happen.’

Tommy’s face is red with anger, he is about to burst. How can the man that gave him life say this about the man he loves?

Fuck... He does, doesn’t he? He’s in love with a man he used to pester and bully until it had almost made him cry on more than one occasion. Tommy’s heart swells with this feeling and his anger softens a little bit...

But the sense of pride lasts for only a few seconds, until he looks up at his father once more. The love and warmth that ran through his body only mere seconds earlier, are being replaced by hatred and coldheartedness for the man in front of him. He truly hates his father.

‘Too bad. I love him. I’m not leaving him no matter what you say. It’s too late for that now. If you had shown any interest in me or what I really wanted in life, I would not have left the way I did. He is the only one who sees me and understands me and supports me in what I want to do with my life.’

‘Of course he does. How else is he going to get to our money? Did you know he is gay? He’s probably not just after our money but I bet he’d love to get you in the sack too.’

‘He already did! Though it took me a while before he finally gave in, but once he did, I gave him my ass with pride. What? You don’t like hearing me talking about this? About how I let my lover fuck me till I see spots? You didn’t really think I would end up married to one of your snobby friend’s daughter, right? I think I’d rather hang myself with a fish wire first.’

‘My son is not gay!’ Tommy’s father slammed his fist on his desk as he says it. Eyes spitting fire, as if it’s the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. Apparently Ratliffs are not gay by default, so he thinks.

‘I never said I was, did I? All I said was that I was in love with a man and that he knows how to fuck me.’

‘I will not have this, Thomas. You are moving back home and we will pretend that this awkward conversation never happened. No one needs to know about your little side step, I will not even tell your mother, it would break her heart. Once you moved back home, you will realise that this was all just a phase and that you needed to sow some oats. In a few years we will all laugh about this.’

‘The fuck we will! You really think this is just a spur of the moment thing? That I’m experimenting? No dad, experimenting happened four years ago. This is _realisation_! Without knowing himself, he made me realise that this is the life I want, I need, I crave. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. With or without your approval.’

Thomas VI gets up out of his chair and leans over his desk. He looks more terrified than angry at this point, maybe a mix of both, Tommy can’t quite pinpoint which.

‘No, Thomas. You will end this nonsense now or I will disown you. You will lose your inheritance. I will not have you bring our family name to shame.’

‘Fuck the family name. Aren’t _I_ more important, as your _son_ , then the fucking family name? I am your son, aren’t I?’

‘That all depends. Will you come to your senses and return to where you belong?’

‘I have come to my senses, dad, you just refuse to see it.’

‘No you haven’t. If you had come to your senses, you would not be hanging out with that... gardener.’

‘Then I guess the family name _is_ more important than the family members that carry the name...’ Tommy said devastated.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘You will not accept me if I stay with Adam, who is not a woman, nor a member of any of your country clubs.’

‘No, I will not accept _this_ if you continue to behave immature and selfish.’

‘Then I guess I no longer have a father.’ Tommy says. He turns around and walks to the door. ‘Just so you know, I am the happiest I have ever been. It’s a pity I don’t get to share that with you.’ He doesn’t wait for his father’s reply and just walks out.

His father however yells from his seat that he if he really walks out the door, he can say goodbye to his inheritance and that he is no longer welcome in the Ratliff mansion. Tommy doesn’t care, he has never felt welcome here for one single second and he has lived here since the day they brought him home from the hospital where he was born.

He keeps walking away, fighting tears. No matter how unloved he has felt throughout his life, it still hurts him and he hates that. When he gets to the kitchen, he is glad that Mrs. Peterson is not there, he would have lost it for sure. He takes all the keys that belong to the mansion and leaves them on the kitchen counter. They’ll probably wonder who’s keys they are, but the key to his car will provide everyone the answer.

He walks away, never looking back. The walk back is longer than he had thought. Adam said once that he walked to the mansion every week when his car broke down and he didn’t have his bike yet, but Tommy never realised how far it actually was.

All the way he refuses to shed a tear, his father does not deserve them. But it’s hard. He runs the last mile, needing Adam’s arms around him.

The second he tries to put the keys in the lock, the door is pulled open and a freaked out Adam stands right in front of him.

‘Where the fuck have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?’

‘Not now, Adam. Could you just hold me and not ask questions or say anything until I’m ready to talk? I just lost the father I have hated my entire life yet he is still alive.’

Adam doesn’t say anything, he just pulls Tommy inside and sits him down on the bed. He takes off his shoes and the rest of his clothes and changes out of his own as well. He puts covers over Tommy and gets in and closes the tiny frame of his love in his arms, all without breaking the silence.

Finally tears spill, but Tommy makes no sound. When the tears finally stop flowing, he whispers ‘I love you’ and holds on to Adam as tight as he can. He knows Adam heard him, but true to his word, Adam does not reply. All he does is hold on to Tommy as tight as he can.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Tommy's fall-out with his father and Tommy finally tells Adam what happened. He also needs to check up on a few things...

Tommy had fallen asleep shortly after he had proclaimed his love for Adam. Oh yes, Adam had heard what Tommy had said, no matter how soft he had whispered it. 

It made Adam wonder where that came from so suddenly. Not that he doesn’t appreciate it or feel the same way, of course he does! But Tommy left in a rage he had never seen him in, especially not towards his parents. He stays away for hours and when he comes back he is a shivering mess and trying to keep the tears that are obviously there from falling. 

Why won’t he talk about what happened? Adam wonders. What could _possibly_ have happened?

That brings Adam back to earlier that day, when Tommy’s father overheard him talk to Maggie, sweet Maggie. Adam hadn’t told Tommy the full story and by now he is happy he didn’t. 

Especially now more than ever, Tommy doesn’t need to know how his father had threatened him to stay away from his son, that he would take him to court if he didn’t end their so-called friendship immediately. Adam hadn’t known what to say. He had just stood there and let the man in front of him shout at him and accuse him. 

He hadn’t liked it, he had wanted so badly to shout back, to tell the man in front of him what a bastard he was. But he didn’t want to risk losing Tommy. What if Tommy was to hear of how he had yelled at the man who, according to his birth certificate, was his father and what if Tommy would get mad at him for it? Tommy might hate the man, but he is still his father.

And now look at them. Tommy finally stopped crying a few minutes ago and he is dozing off now. Adam still has no clue what happened, why he came back crying and then his thoughts turn to what Tommy had said before he fell asleep. The words so clear and so honest and absolutely how Adam feels about Tommy as well.

It had dawned on him when he rode his bike back home. For one fleeting second Adam had considered leaving Tommy, make him go back to his family because he didn’t want to be the one that would really break their family up. Because that’s what would happen if they are to keep living together. 

But then a feeling of panic arose. He couldn’t leave Tommy anymore. The feisty little shit had gotten under his skin and he never wanted to get let him go. Of course they still have such a long road to go, but he really, really wants to walk it together.

It takes Adam a long time to fall asleep. He just cannot turn his worries off. What are they going to do now? Can they manage without the most important part of Adam’s weekly income? Will he find something else before they cannot make rent anymore? Will Tommy’s salary suffice for his loss?

There’s another thing he hasn’t told Tommy yet; he does not want to use Tommy’s pay check for their monthly expenses. Or at least not for now. He wants to save it up so by the time they have saved a nice amount and they could use it for guitar lessons for Tommy. His passion for that guitar goes beyond anything else and Tommy doesn’t know this but Adam has heard him play a few times when Tommy thought Adam wasn’t listening. 

Tommy is good, he might not even need lessons, but everyone improves when they get some help. Tommy should not waste his time in a library, he needs to be on stage, playing his ass off. In a perfect world, he would be singing right next to him. Adam knows he’s got the talent, if only agencies would take their time to notice too.

When his mind is too tired to think, all he does is hold the man in his arms. Tommy’s breathing has evened out finally and he is fast asleep. It’s so peaceful and relaxing to feel and listen to his breathing. He doesn’t want to fall asleep anymore, just listen, feel and be. But his body thinks differently and Adam is asleep in no time.

In the morning Adam wakes up early. Not because of his alarm, but the feeling of two eyes watching him and the partial loss of body contact. When Adam opens his eyes, he turns out to be right; Tommy is watching him, worry lines on his forehead.

‘Morning’ Adam croaks. ‘Did you sleep well? Are you okay?’

‘I... I’m sorry I couldn’t get your job back. I really tried, I promise.’ Tommy looks both sorry and defeated.

‘Hey, don’t worry, I’ll find something else, we’ll be okay. Are you ready to tell me what happened last night? Or do you need a little more time?’

‘My father told me he would disown me if I stayed with you. That he doesn’t trust you and thinks you are only after family money. Not _my_ money, _family_ money. I told him that he could keep his money and to make a long story short, I left after I told him that if he is serious about his accusations that I no longer consider him my father.’

‘Wait, what? No! Tell me the whole story, Tommy. I have enough time to listen to it before I have to leave for work and you do too. We’re not leaving until you tell me everything.’

And Tommy does. Adam’s heart breaks when he hears everything Tommy’s father has had to say. How could a man that is supposed to be the most important man in a child’s life, say things like this about their own child? How could a person _not_ care this much?

It takes Tommy an hour to tell him the entire story, this time Tommy doesn’t seem to care about tears falling down his face anymore, just like Adam. Tommy looks exhausted by the time he is done telling his story.

‘Maybe you should call in sick today. Get some rest. I’m sure work will understand.’

‘And let him win? No fucking way! I’m going to work and I am going to prove to my father that I don’t need his money. I really meant it that I don’t want a single penny off of him anymore. That’s why I left the car... oh by the way; I did. I left the car in their drive way. I’m sorry but I just couldn’t take it back with me, knowing ‘he’ bought it for me for my birthday. I’m going to look into pre-paid phone cards too, cause I don’t want him paying for these phone lines anymore.

You understand, don’t you?’ Tommy looks up at Adam and Adam can’t help but giggle. 

‘I am so proud of you, do you know that? I remember a conversation not even too long ago when I told you that I didn’t have a phone or anything and you just couldn’t imagine a life without one or without any of the luxuries you were used to and now look at you!

I know this cannot be easy on you, but you’re an amazing person, Tommy. You are doing so good, you are not only changing your life, you are starting a whole new one; one of your own. One where _you_ call the shots... well, if I let you, that is.’ Adam raises his eye brow and smirks. Tommy knows Adam is teasing but there is an unspoken truth in his words that he and Tommy both understand.

Tommy blushes and Adam loves that. He loves how he has this hold on him and that Tommy knows and loves it just as much. Adam wants to take Tommy back in his arms and make him forget. Take away his thoughts and hurt and replace it with an intense feeling of love. Kiss him, touch him, surround him until Tommy is so lost in him that all he can do is feel.

There’s no time for that though. They are already close to running late and they both cannot afford to lose another job. He shoos Tommy out of bed and into the bathroom and goes to prepare their lunches in the meantime. Within 30 minutes they are both ready to leave for their jobs.

‘Thanks for listening... and I don’t just mean this morning. We’ll figure this out, right?’

‘Of course we will. Don’t worry too much, okay? I’ll get us through this. Now, get your cute little tush to work or I will bend you over after all.’

When Tommy’s eyes turn dark, Adam chuckles and leaves as quick as he can or he really _will_ do as he just said.

*

Being at work that day is hard. Last night’s conversation with his father keeps running through Tommy’s head. Why is he so surprised about the man’s reaction? He has been like that all his life, he wouldn’t magically change all of a sudden just because he, Tommy, decided to run away. For normal people it might work that way, but not for him.

If he knows his father even a little bit, the threat he had made last night is not just to scare him off, his father will disown him for real probably. He still doesn’t care, he doesn’t want any of his money anyway. 

During his lunch break he checks the legal section, just in case. He’s picked up enough at school to understand a little of it. Though he would understand more, had he paid more attention. If it gets to a point where his father really takes action, he knows he’ll need to get a lawyer, pro bono of course, but at least he’ll understand what’s happening.

At the end of his break, Tommy turns on his phone, to see if maybe Adam left a text or wishfully thinking his father might have tried to get in touch after all. There’s just no signal. Or, there is but no connection with his provider. His ass of a father actually terminated his account!

Then fuck him, he doesn’t need these expensive phones anyway. Tommy is going to take this as a good thing. He just wishes he could have told Adam about it before his father did this.

By the time Tommy gets home, he thinks maybe the day wasn’t that bad. His research had gone well, he found a number of a pro bono lawyer and laundry detergent was on sale at the store. 

Tommy quickly prepares dinner and waits for Adam to come home. He debates on getting naked and hitting his knees before Adam walks in, but Adam didn’t say anything this morning, he had only implied and Tommy knows that is not enough. He really wants to though. He needs a little grounding to get his security and self worth back in check. 

He decides to keep his clothes on and stay on his feet when Adam walks in, but he does keep his head down. Tommy can feel the energy flow through his body already, just from this simple action. 

‘Hey baby’ Adam greets him. He sounds tired and a little frustrated. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t call you today. I tried but I couldn’t get the phone to work for some reason. Kept saying I needed to insert a SIM card, but I checked it, like, three times. I don’t get it, maybe you could look at it later? You know how these things work better than I do. My last cell phone didn’t have this many functions, but at least I knew how to work the bloody thing.’

When Adam finally notices Tommy’s head is down, his whole body language changes. ‘Speak, Tommy. Why’s your head down? I never told you to before I left this morning. I would have made you take your clothes off, wouldn’t I?’

‘I know why the phones are not working anymore.’ Tommy says, still not looking up. He can’t.

‘And why is that, Tommy? Look at me, Tommy. Look at me and explain.’

‘Mine doesn’t work either. Well, it works but it can’t find its provider. My father must have cut them all off. They’re pretty useless until we would get new service contracts. Look...’ And then Tommy finally feels a little more confidence and raises his head to speak. ‘I thought about this all afternoon. I’ve already deleted everything I had on it. It’s already completely reset, no traces of my use can be found. I want to do yours too tonight. I’ll sell them at the pawn shop tomorrow, if we’re lucky we can still get 200 bucks for them.’

Tommy quickly lowers his gaze again. He has seen the surprise in Adam’s eyes and he hates it that he has disappointed his man. It’s his fault they don’t work anymore, it’s his fault Adam lost his job and it’s his fault they are in this mess now. 

‘Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, the money would be nice, but I can’t ask you to sell your personal stuff. Look at me when you answer, Tommy.’

‘What use are they? We can’t make calls with them anymore, internet connection is now also no longer possible because we don’t have a computer with internet so we can’t use its wifi. I already checked if there are open wifi connections in this neighbourhood, but I guess nobody is looking forward to giving away free internet. That leaves us with a fun little gadget that cannot be updated until we get internet, which I don’t see happening any time soon. 

We could keep one so you could use it as mp3 player, but I think it’s a little big to carry around when you’re working. What do you think?’

‘Keep your eyes on me, Tommy Joe! I know why you’re doing it, but I need you to focus on the conversation we’re having for a few minutes. I’ll let you look down again when we’re done. Now, I can’t make this decision for you. If you want to sell them then I will not stop you. I don’t need you to keep one for me, as sweet as I think it is, but my old iPod still works perfectly fine.’

‘Then I’m selling them tomorrow. We can save the money for when we need it. Or for when I feel like spoiling you for once.’

‘Don’t even think about it, Bratliff. I got what I need and anything new is just wasting money. I’m serious, Tommy. I can see the look in your eyes, you’re not doing it. I swear I’ll make you return it the second I get my hands on it and I’d punish you for it afterwards.’

Now Tommy likes the sound of _that_. He likes Adam’s punishments. He’d do it, just to get punished.

‘Get that smirk off your face. I know what you’re thinking and I fear your view of a punishment is a bit tarnished. I think we need to change that. Don’t assume you’ll get lucky every time I punish you, my love, you might get very disappointed one of these days.

Sit, Tommy. Keep your focus on me, still. Talk about your day, about when you found out about your phone and how it made you feel. I can tell it’s bothering you but in a different way than I thought it would. Tell me.’

Tommy wants to say that dinner is ready, that he wants to serve it before sitting down, but the look in Adam’s eye says enough. The stove was off so there’s no chance of burning anything, all that can happen is for it to get cold.

‘I don’t know.’ Tommy starts. ‘It’s like, yeah I got mad when I found out about the phone, but I wasn’t as surprised as I thought I was. I mean, I found out when I wanted to call you to tell you about what I did during my lunch break, how I checked the legal section and did some research just in case.’

‘Just in case of what?’ Adam interrupts. 

‘Just in case my father really does disown me. Which, if you look at today’s happenings, is really happening, isn’t it?.’

‘How does that make you feel, Tommy?’

‘It doesn’t! And that scares me. I feel like I should be hurt so much more, by his words and his actions, but I’m not. He really took it too far last night and it’s as if my brain decided that I didn’t need to care about it anymore. I already hardly did, or maybe I really did, more than I wanted to admit to and that was why I have been so rebellious all my life. But right now, I don’t care as much as I figured I would. Is that wrong?’

‘Why would it be wrong? Because he is your father? Maybe you should ask yourself if _he_ isn’t the one who is wrong and should feel guilty? I know why you would feel guilty, it’s human to feel guilty over this, but on the other hand; you didn’t do anything wrong here. 

All you did last night was stand up to the wrong he did to someone else. You have no idea how proud I am of that. That you did that for me.’

‘Of course I did that for you! What kind of a sucky boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?’

‘But you didn’t have to. You could have just sat here with me last night and accept it, saying things like ‘yeah, that’s my father, he’d do that alright.’ But you didn’t. you stood up for me and for yourself. Be proud of that, baby. 

I cannot believe how much you have grown ever since we really started to get to know each other. You went from me wanting to punch your lights out to wanting to fuck them out and hug you while I’m at it. We’ll get through this, baby, I promise we will. And I will be there for you, every step of the way. 

So what did you find out in the legal section? Do you think we might need a lawyer?’

Tommy tells Adam everything he found this afternoon. He shows Adam notes and talks about the pro bono lawyer he wants to get in touch with as soon as shit really hits the fan and when they are done, Tommy finally gets to reheat their dinner, still with his chin up. 

All throughout their talk, Tommy had wanted to lower his head, but Adam never let him. He knows why Adam doesn’t but he wishes Adam would let him. After the dishes are done and they’re over on the couch, Tommy feels Adam shift behind him.

‘How did it make you feel that I wouldn’t let you submit, even if you’ve been screaming for it?’

‘Frustrated...’

‘But you listened, you obeyed, you submitted to my request... Just because I didn’t let you lower your gaze out of respect for me, doesn’t mean I didn’t listen to your needs. I just used a different tactic. I owned you all throughout our discussion and dinner and you didn’t even realise it.’

‘Fuck me...’ Tommy replies flabbergasted. He had been so focussed on what happened and the frustration it had caused, that the simple orders from Adam didn’t register, nor the fact that he obeyed without thinking. It had been a completely different approach and Tommy likes this. 

‘Yeah? You want me to? You think you deserved to be fucked?’

At these words, Tommy cannot help himself any longer. His gaze drops and his hands fall into his lap. He will not be able to look up, no matter what Adam tells him.

‘I think you earned a little something. Why don’t you get ready on the bed? I want to see that ass high up in the air and shining with lube by the time I join you.’


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is going through a rough period, not just because of his father's lawsuit against him, but Adam is too sweet too and Tommy has a hard time handling that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta's: The amazing Kantharion, Crystal and Trina <3

The weeks that follow are worse than Tommy had hoped. Less than a week after he has the big argument with his father, he receives a letter from the family lawyer stating that he has a week to clear out of Adam’s apartment and move back to the Ratliff mansion if he wants to keep his right to his heir. 

The letter does not speak of his trust fund. But Tommy had already found out that that can’t be touched, no matter what his father tries. He still does not want that money, but he is going to fight for it, just to bug the fuck out of his father. He’ll probably give it away once he finally turns 23, but just the thought of claiming it to piss his father off is what keeps him going.

The pro bono lawyer that he contacted in the end, told him his case is strong, that he has every chance of winning it. At first the guy was surprised why a lord would seek free legal help, but that lasted until two seconds after Tommy had explained his situation. Turned out his sister was gay and he knew of the troubles gay couples can go through. They wanted to buy a house two years ago but almost couldn’t get a mortgage because of their sexual preference.

Tommy has tried to contact his mother during lunch breaks, but the closest he got to her was the butler telling him she was not home, even though he could clearly hear her in the background. 

He hardly sleeps any longer and the desire for a drink grows stronger with each day. Tommy is glad he cut up the credit cards he had because the way he feels right now, he’s not sure if he would be strong enough not to give in and use the cards to buy the strongest rum he can find. 

Adam is trying to be as helpful, sweet and understanding as he can, but if Tommy’s honest, he secretly wishes Adam would be what he needs more right now; dominant as fuck! He wouldn’t mind at all to sit by his knees for hours on end, not allowed to think of anything else but that gorgeous cock tucked away in Adam’s pants. He wouldn’t even need to suck it, or get any relief for himself. Just sitting there with that thought in mind would be enough.

But Adam doesn’t ask him to, neither does he tie Tommy down and fuck him into next Tuesday. All he does is treat him with care and love. He talks to him, making sure he is okay.

The first hearing takes place six weeks after Tommy gets the first letter from the family lawyer. Even Adam takes a few hours off from work. Something Tommy begs him not to do, there might be more hearings after this and Tommy’d rather have him next to him when they reach that verdict.

Such a weird notion; ‘verdict’. He feels like a criminal now. As if he is a suspect and if the verdict is called wrong in the end he could go to jail. 

But he’ll get his freedom, no matter what the judge decides, right? It will be their downfall if they’re made to pay punitive damages to his parents. Now that would be something, paying compensation to the man who caused him so much grief all his life. 

But Tommy doesn’t care. Even if he cannot pay any punitive damages, he’ll gladly go to jail if it’ll mean he’ll get real freedom in the end; freedom from the tight regime his father has tried to keep him in all his life. He’ll really be done, chapter closed, the end.

Tommy dresses up as best as he can. He did not take a suit with him when he left and he doesn’t want to wear one that belonged to his old life anyway. But he found some great pants and a nice long-sleeve at a second hand shop. After selling his laptop too, he even had a few dollars left to buy some shoes too.

That morning he is nervous. So nervous, Tommy cannot even get himself to eat. Adam puts a bowl of cereal in front of him anyway. Tommy pretends to eat by playing with his spoon, but he can tell Adam knows he isn’t eating a single bite.

‘Baby, you really have to eat. The hearing is not for another three hours and you know you’ll get cranky if you don’t eat for long. Why don’t you just try a few bites?’

‘I’m trying, Adam, I’ll be fine. I’ll just eat afterwards, okay? Stop worrying.’

‘Why are you being this stubborn? Stop lying to me, Tommy. You’re not fine, you’re not even trying a little bit. Listen to me for once and eat your breakfast.’

‘Make me, Adam, make me!’ Tommy throws down his spoon and stares at Adam, challenging him.

‘Don’t even think you can pull that shit right now, Tommy. Now is not the time, we have to leave in thirty minutes.’

‘Yeah, that seems to be your excuse lately.’ Tommy huffs. He can’t really handle a fight with Adam right now, but doesn’t Adam realise... _remember..._ how much his entire body needs that constant grounding? Especially at a time like this!

‘You did not just say that. Don’t pretend I haven’t been here for you.’

‘Oh, you have. You’ve been there every step of the way, sweet, loving, careful...’

‘I feel your pain, Tommy... I’m sorry I’ve been thoughtful. Remind me not to be in the future.’ Sarcasm drips from every word Adam utters. He clearly doesn’t understand what Tommy means.

‘That’s not what I mean. Can we drop this for now? I can’t deal with it right now, okay?’

‘Yeah, we should. But I really want to know what you do mean when we get home, Tommy.’

Tommy doesn’t respond. He just gets up, slams the bathroom shut behind him and sits himself on the toilet seat. Adam really doesn’t get it. He’s too good for it, he doesn’t understand that his sweet words alone will only drown him instead of keep him afloat.

‘Tommy!’ Adam yells on the other side of the door. ‘Open the door, Tommy. Let me in!’

‘Go away, Adam. I’ll be out before we have to leave, just leave me be until then.’

By the pounding on the door, it looks like Adam is not very happy with Tommy’s answer. Tommy doesn’t care. In fact, he kind of hopes it helps a little. Maybe now Adam will take control of the situation in the way Tommy needs.

‘The fuck you will. Get out now, damn it. I will not have you lock yourself up in our house, especially if you’re not going to tell me why. I’ll fucking break down the door if you don’t come out right, the fuck, now!’

‘How come I always need to piss you off first before I get you like this?’ Tommy whispers, but loud enough for Adam to hear if he is really listening.

‘What did you say? Did you really say what I think you said? Is that what this is about? Is it really always about sex with you?’

Tommy yanks the door open again ‘Is that what you think I am all about? Do you even know me? Have you listened to _anything_ I told you about me over the last few months? Fuck! Let’s just go, be there a bit early, maybe we can even get this over with sooner. Knowing my father, he’ll be early as well.’

Tommy walks past Adam, not looking at him, avoiding the stare he can feel through his back. Ignoring the gripping hand on his arm and pulls it free. Let Adam think about this, make him feel guilty. He grabs his coat and walks out, not looking back or responding to Adam calling him back.

He knows Adam will follow him. He knows Adam wouldn’t let him go alone after all. He knows Adam loves him too much for this. But he’ll still make him suffer a little. How could he think it’s ‘just’ about sex? They’ve had too many talks about this. Too many hours spent figuring out their whole arrangement.

It takes Adam a few minutes before he finally catches up to Tommy, that’s how fast he walks. They don’t talk. Adam feels Tommy will not answer anyway and Tommy cannot say anything, even if he wanted to. He _is_ however already trying to figure out what he wants and needs to say when they get back to their apartment. Not that anything comes to him during their twenty minute walk.

They make it to the court house in record time. Not even their lawyer is here yet. Nor his father, who always makes sure he is at the court house twenty minutes before scheduled time. Not that his father has been in situations before, but he has sued people and companies many times before. Tommy has gone with him plenty of times in the past. He knows his father’s tactics, told them to his lawyer too. Now all he can do is hope that they really can manage to use that against him.

Two hours later, Tommy is not as confident anymore. His father’s lawyer really pulled out all the stops and some mean ones too. Tommy should have known his father would pull a stunt like this. But he is still glad they went the direction their lawyer told them to go. In the end, the judge will vote in their favour, how could he not?

But it still comes as a blow when his father treats him like does any other case. No emotion, no feeling, nothing.

When they get home, Tommy still does not want to talk. Not because he is mad at Adam any longer, he completely forgot about that the second his father showed up. But seeing his father again took more out of him than he thought it would. He hates how his body still recognises him as a family member, yet his mind tries to ignore that fact and reminds the rest of his body how this same man has treated him for most of his life.

Tommy takes off his coat and shoes and dives under the blankets. He needs this day to be over, even if it’s only noon. It’s either sleep through it or get drunk and forget about it through alcohol. Sleeping is cheaper...

‘Oh no, you won’t. Get out of bed, Tommy. You are not going to sleep this day away. I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about the case right now, but you are going to before this day is through. We are also going to treat this day like a normal day. We’re going to go grocery shopping and we are also going to discuss that little situation that happened this morning. Don’t think I forgot about it, cause I haven’t.’

That makes Tommy look up. He figured Adam would want to talk about that today, but not so soon already. He’s more of a ‘save a discussion like that till the evening’ kind of man.

‘I figured that would get your attention. Get over here, Tommy. Sit here with me.’

And Tommy does! He goes over to the couch and looks at Adam and sits down on the floor in front of him. Adam nods his approval and that relieves him a little bit. What if Adam wanted him to sit next to him on the couch? What if... no, no what if. Adam wants him to sit in front of him, let’s focus on that and see where Adam wants to take it from there.

‘I’m sorry about the last few weeks. I’m so sorry I didn’t see what you needed. I should have remembered that this is more to you than ‘just sex’, this is your life, this is what keeps you sane. I hate how I forgot about it the second it got hard on you. Protection instinct took over and all I could think of was trying to keep you safe and happy. My brain just still needs to remember that ‘happy’ means something different than from what it used to think. But I have to say, making love to you every once in a while? Yeah, I like that too. Sorry, baby.’

‘Wait. Are you apologising for sex now? What the fuck is wrong with you? I came, remember? Yes, I might have preferred a different given setting, like... I don’t know, at least have me strung tight before you started, but the actual thing... fuck, man...’

‘Really? I just, that walk to the court house this morning, had me all confused. I mean, When you walked out, I knew I was wrong and I knew why. I just didn’t understand myself why I did what I did and why I didn’t give you what I realised this morning, you had been begging for all along. Just tell me next time, instead of sulk all the live long day. Cause I thought the sulking was over the law suite, not the not grounding.’

‘I thought about safewording you. I should have, shouldn’t I?’

‘Fuck. Why the fuck didn’t I realise this? Why the fuck didn’t I see? I fucking should have seen this, felt it. I did feel it, but I didn’t act upon it, cause I was afraid I would make it about sex and not about what you needed. And now I need to make it better and make you see that I get it and get you but I don’t know how.’

‘How many times do I need to tell you that you just have to fly by instinct? If the instinct was there, then you should have acted upon it. You shouldn’t have gotten scared by the thought of you doing anything wrong cause it felt like the ‘normal’ way out was the best thing to do. For me, you could and should have known that this life that we started was the ‘normal’ thing for me. 

If I check out the floor beneath me, it usually means that I want to feel that. If I look down, it means I need to ground myself, or that you should ground me.

It’s not that I didn’t appreciate your love and care and affection, I did. I’ve never really had that before in my life, not from my parents anyway. Mrs. Peterson gave me all you’re giving me... minus the physical part that is. So it did feel good, you have to believe me. Just... whenever I needed something else, I know you noticed me tense up, but instead of putting me in my place, you just held me closer.’

‘But how can I make this right, now? I mean, I can still fix this, right?’

‘You better fix it. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Just relax and trust your instincts. And on how to make it right? If I wasn’t so wrung out, I would have suggested something that didn’t involve clothes. I think you being your usual self is enough for now. Permission to sit on the couch? I think I need to be held for a little while.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they return home from court they talk and talk leads to other actions ;)

‘Permission to sit on the couch? I think I need to be held for a little while.’

‘Is it wrong that I do get turned on by you asking me permission for things?’ Tommy watches as Adam’s gaze goes from worried to something between dreaming and wanting.

‘Nothing wrong at all.’ Tommy smirks, happy Adam is relaxing and returning to his old self; like he was before this whole mess with his father started. ‘But can I? Please?’

‘Yes, come up here. Talk, I know you don’t want to, but you need to. Get it off your chest and out in the open, it’ll make you feel lighter afterwards. Don’t want you walking around with a heart that heavy.’

They talk. For hours. Tommy doesn’t hold anything back. The tiniest things that bothered him, he tells. And in the end, he is glad he talked instead of going to bed to sleep the day away. At the end he is more exhausted than when they got home, but Adam makes him get up and help prepare dinner anyway.

They have their noodles on the couch, not talking but Tommy likes that. He’s done talking for a little while, he is going to enjoy this silence for as long as Adam lets him. Turns out that that lasts pretty long. Adam takes Tommy’s plate and puts both their plates on the coffee table. 

Adam lays Tommy’s head in his lap, his hand softly comb through Tommy’s hair. Adam doesn’t look at Tommy, he looks out the window next to him. Tommy does look at Adam. Studying his face, his expressions. Adam is fully relaxed, he could maybe even fall asleep in a few minutes. 

Adam’s hands leave Tommy’s hair as they travel over his face, down his neck and caress his back. If Tommy doesn’t watch himself, _he_ will fall asleep in a few minutes. He doesn’t want to. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in weeks and he is going to enjoy every fucking second of it. Who knows when he’ll have another moment like this again? 

Tomorrow it’s back to work, back to life. Right now, it’s just the two of them, the way Tommy has missed most.

Adam’s eyes are soft when he finally looks down at Tommy. ‘You okay?’ he hears him whisper and Tommy just nods. ‘Tired? We can go to bed, get some rest.’ But Tommy shakes his head. He doesn’t want to get up yet.

‘You just want to lay here all night, don’t you?’ With a shrug and a smile on his face, he answers Adam’s question, still without words. ‘Cat got your tongue, baby?’ Adam starts laughing when Tommy responds with a shake of his head again. ‘Are you challenging me, Ratliff? Get you to talk?’ This time, Tommy doesn’t respond at all. He just keeps his eyes locked on Adam’s face, trying not to stare at his lips.

‘You’re on, I’ll have you talking before this night is through.’ Tommy giggles as he shakes his head again. Giggles are allowed, that’s not talking, right?

*

‘Oh, you think you’re a smart ass, don’t you? Get up here, Bratliff.’ Adam loves hearing Tommy giggle, almost as much as hearing him beg or babble. He wants to hear it all tonight and he is going to. He is going to break Tommy, make him lose himself, surrender himself and all without realising what Adam was doing. 

Adam watches as Tommy eagerly sits in Adam’s lap. His eyes focussed and curious. He’s trying to keep his eyes locked on Adam’s eyes, but Adam can see where he really is trying to keep his gaze away from. Tommy’s fascination with Adam’s lips is something Adam can never get enough of. He loves playing with them, just to get Tommy’s attention.

Tonight is no different. All he does is wet his lips and he sees the short look. Tommy refocusses on Adam’s eyes, cause he knows that’s where Adam wants them.

Adam’s hands slide down Tommy’s small frame and land on the tiny globes of his ass. He grabs them and pulls them apart, causing a silent gasp from Tommy. He pulls Tommy even closer, as close as he possibly can. Until he can feel how uncomfortable Tommy’s dress pants are becoming for what he’s got trapped inside them. 

He cannot wait any longer, he needs to feel more. ‘Kiss me, Tommy, make it worth it, make me forget my challenge’. He expects Tommy to attack his lips, but Tommy doesn’t. It even takes him a few seconds before Tommy moves at all. His eyes going from Adam’s eyes to Adam’s lips and back again. 

When Tommy’s lips do touch his, it’s soft and almost hesitant. Adam doesn’t give him this freedom often, but he wants Tommy to take it, to sub from the top, if only for a short while. Adam will take over again soon, or that’s what Tommy will think. Adam will be in control of everything that happens from the moment he told Tommy to kiss him. Tommy will just not realise it until he is done with him.

Without Tommy knowing, Adam has been reading up a lot. About what Tommy needs and what Adam can give him. He’s been coming to the library almost on a daily basis, but he has used the computers when Tommy already left for home or before he got in for work. 

He might have been too worried to act upon what he has been learning, but he has read just about everything he could find over the last six weeks.

Including dominating a sub without the sub realising it. That’s what fascinated Adam during his research. How to dominate without it being too obvious until the end. Of course full control play and mind play and everything else that comes with it got more attention than humanly possible, but this... this subtle play, yeah, he’s been dying to try that out for ages.

He just hopes he can keep this up, cause his need to take over is screaming inside his head. Adam wants to rip those clothes off, throw him on the couch and pound into him. He has set in his head what he wants Tommy to handle and he is going to stick to that. After that, Tommy is all his and there’ll be no stopping him. 

‘You’re lips are so soft, baby, I love kissing those lips. Kiss me some more, give me everything, baby.’

Tommy’s dick is growing as Adam talks and his lips return to Adam’s just as soft and sweet and torturously good. If only Tommy knew what he is doing and how damn good it feels. Adam knows Tommy doesn’t have a clue at how good he is

‘Take it, Tommy, don’t hesitate so much. Take what you want and I’ll give it to you.’ Tommy looks into Adam’s eyes, he doesn’t get it. ‘I haven’t forgotten about what we talked about a few hours ago. You’ll get what I’m doing. But right now I want you to stop thinking, stop frustrating and give me what you want... what I want.’

For the third time, Tommy’s lips return to Adam’s. Still hesitant, still soft, still... lost? But Adam still doesn’t take the control back like Tommy is waiting for. Adam’s hands stay where they have been all along; on that tiny ass, kneading them and keeping Tommy’s body flush against his own. 

When frustration really hits, that’s when Tommy finally takes charge. It’s as if he is trying to show Adam what he wants Adam to do and Adam takes it all. Tommy penetrates his mouth, hard and fast, over and over. A hand tight in Adam’s hair, something he has never done like this before.

Adam’s tongue gets sucked into Tommy’s mouth and Tommy gives it a blow job like Adam has never had before. Tommy is showing him all the things he wants, needs, Adam to do to him if he finally took charge. 

‘Is that what you want, Tommy? You want your pretty lips around my hard cock while I shove it so far down your throat you can’t breathe? Or maybe I’ll suck you for once, take that pretty cock and lick it and suck it until you see stars.’

Tommy grunts, _grunts_ , as he forces his mouth back onto Adam’s. He is struggling not to talk and it’s hard. Adam actually hopes he’ll keep it up for a little while longer, at least until he takes back control.

Adam’s hands sneak under Tommy’s long sleeve and caresses and tickles his back. Higher and higher, he touches Tommy everywhere he can without taking any clothes off. Tommy doesn’t realise what’s really happening, what he’s really doing, but he takes the shirt off unquestioned and tosses it to the floor before he returns to fucking Adam’s mouth with his tongue. 

‘So beautiful, Tommy, tell me you’re going to let me kiss your neck? Tell me you’ll let me kiss you everywhere I can?’

A tiny nod comes and then Tommy throws himself forwards again. His exposed neck in Adam’s face and his hands in a tight grip, making sure Adam can’t go anywhere but where Tommy would really like him to be.

Adam tries to hold back a chuckle. He knew his plan would work if played right.

He kisses and licks, sucks and bites, taking his time, _devouring_ Tommy’s body from his neck. Tommy is squirming underneath him, soft grunts and quiet moans leave his red and abused lips.

‘Baby? Please tell me you’ll let me take all your clothes off? Let me touch you and taste you everywhere?’

Tommy replies by yanking down his pants and underwear, even without unbuttoning or unzipping. Frustration still clearly there, his eyes almost demanding for Adam to take control.

Adam helps his man take off the garments that are keeping him from tasting what he is longing for. Tommy doesn’t waste any time. As soon as everything, down to his socks, is off, he sits himself down in the corner of the couch, one leg over the back, the other resting on the coffee table. His legs are so far spread, there is no question what he wants. 

Adam feels so proud of Tommy right now. Tommy has never asked for something this clearly. ‘Is this what you want, baby? You want me to taste you? You want me to eat you up? Make you come on my tongue?’

Tommy’s eyes close and with his mouth wide open, a loud gasp sounds in the room. Adam takes that as a yes and goes straight down to business. 

Another gasp from Tommy sounds when Adam doesn’t start out with little kisses and nips like Tommy probably expected, but Adam swallows him as far as he can, right away. His tongue flat against the underside of his shaft and long strokes at an agonising slow pace.

Adam spits and uses the saliva as lubricant. There’s lube tucked away in the couch, but that would show his control. He starts jacking as he sucks on one of Tommy’s balls, he knows how that gets Tommy close in no time. If he’d add a finger in his ass and stimulate that one spot, Tommy’d be emptying the balls he is currently sucking already.

Apparently Tommy is thinking the very same thing. He grabs Adam’s hand that is keeping Tommy in place and sucks on Adam’s middle finger, sloppy and wet. He guides it to his hole, but with Adam’s face in the way, that’s not as easy.

‘What, TommyJoe? What do you want? You want this wet finger up your ass? You want me to fuck you with it while I blow you? Tell me, Tommy. Tell me and I’ll do it. No nods, no pointing, I want to hear you say it, say the words and you’ll be blowing your load in my mouth before you can blink, I bet you’d like that.’

‘Do it, give it to me...’

Adam spits on his middle finger once more and teases Tommy’s hole, just circling around the entrance, making it all wet, but not entering just yet. His mouth returns to the balls he abandoned earlier while his other hand closes around that throbbing shaft.

When he does thrust his finger deep inside, Tommy’s hands return to Adam’s hair in a vice grip. His moans grow louder and his hips start to jerk. Adam encourages him as he moans with him. 

Tommy is a goner the second Adam hits that sweet spot. Tommy tries to warn Adam, pulls at his hair until it hurts, pushes at his shoulders with a foot he planted there, but nothing seems to work. Adam will not let go, just like he had planned all along.

*

When the first spurts hit Adam’s throat, Tommy screams. But by the time he is done, when he cannot come any more, he starts apologising. ‘Sorry, Adam. I’m so sorry, I tried to warn you, but you wouldn’t listen. I-I couldn’t hold back any longer. I’m so, so sorry.’

Adam looks at him and Tommy immediately shuts up. The fucker had been planning this all along. Look at his eyes, if you look up _feral_ in a dictionary, you’ll find a picture of Adam looking like that!

This was, however, the first time he let Tommy come without telling him he could do so. Even during the last weeks when Adam was all sweet and loving and almost sickening, he still asked for permission to come or Adam would just give him a nod when he couldn’t hold it any longer.

Why isn’t Adam telling him it’s okay? Why is he just looking at him like that? Oh, because he is going to kiss him silly, that’s probably why...

As soon as Tommy opens up for Adam, let’s him into his mouth, he tastes another reason why; Adam never swallowed. Adam is sharing Tommy’s own come and it doesn’t taste as awkward as he thought it would. In fact, the way Adam is kissing him with it, swirling it around in his mouth, is getting his body interested in a second round.

Their kisses heat up, sharing the white liquid as if it’s a most sacred treasure. Tommy can tell it’s doing a lot more to Adam than Adam probably ever thought. He’s breathing deep and the sounds coming from him would turn a dead man on.

Adam starts to undress himself without letting go. It’s not an easy task, Tommy can feel that. But, Tommy can be helpful, four hands can do more than two can, right?

When Adam is naked, he pulls Tommy down the couch until he can lie on top of his boy. Tommy feels Adam suck up all the left over come and finally Adam lets him go. Not that he was complaining, so fucking not at all. They are so doing that again in the not too distant future. But he needed to catch his breath.

Adam doesn’t give him much time however. He pulls Tommy’s legs up and tries to put them next to Tommy’s head, his ass high up in the air. Once more Adam spits. His hole is now covered in his own come and their combined spit.

First one but soon two fingers push the self-made lubricant in and Tommy is enjoying this far more than he thought he could after having come only fifteen minutes ago.

But Adam is on the verge of losing his mind. His fingers are thrusting inside him like a maniac, too impatient to be careful and open him up properly. Tommy can feel how Adam would really want to skip prepping him with a third finger. Tommy, kind of, wants to, too. But he knows Adam will not be able to take it slow and it’s been a few weeks since they really fucked hard last. Had they fucked a few days ago, Tommy’s body would be able to handle it, but not now.

Thank fuck Adam remembers that too. A third finger is added and he opens him up, just like he deserves.

But the second Adam feels that Tommy is ready, he retracts his fingers, looks at Tommy with an apologetic face and without warning thrusts his cock in, balls deep. A primal growl and Adam goes still. Or... he doesn’t move, but his body is shaking.

‘Wha... what’s the matter? Adam, talk to me, what’s going on? Why’d you stop?’

‘Shh... I need a second... Too close...’ Adam breathes in deep, forcing his body to regain control. If Tommy didn’t want to be fucked so bad, he would have clenched his but cheeks and milked that orgasm right out of him, just to watch _him_ lose control like he does to Tommy all the time.

But he wants Adam to fuck him...

It takes Adam a minute or two before he slowly and carefully moves inside Tommy’s body. He can feel Adam is still close, but he’ll last now, he’s got it under control. 

When Adam sits up and grabs Tommy’s legs, he knows what coming and braces himself. He puts his legs back next to his ears and starts pounding as hard as he can. Tommy doesn’t say anything, doesn’t beg for Adam to ease up, no matter how much it hurts. He wants this, he wants Adam to fuck him even harder if he could. 

Tommy enjoys the tingling of his hard cock, but he is in no need to come. He got his thrill, this is just bonus. He knows Adam will try to get him to come in a bit, but he kind of likes it like this. 

True to Tommy’s thoughts, Adam closes a hand around his cock when Adam is too close again. But when he looks into Tommy’s eyes, he lets go. Instead he sits in a slightly different angle, making Tommy scream louder, thrashing his head from side to side.

Adam comes with a scream of his own, blowing his load deep inside his boys ass. Instead of collapsing on top, he pulls Tommy in his lap and kisses him with a passion only a couple in the aftermath of an orgasm can.

Heated kisses slow down into lazy ones until they’re just nibbling, breathing in each other’s presence. They stay like this until Adam’s cock is so soft it’s about to slip out. That’s when Adam realises something.

‘Fuck, we completely forgot about protection! I’m so sorry, baby. Damn, how could I have been so reckless? I’ve never not thought about protection before.’

‘Adam... Adam! Relax. It’s okay. Have you ever been unprotected? From your freak-out, I think I have your answer, but for your own sake, I think you need to say it. For me, this was the first time without protection ever, okay, so I think I’m safe.’

‘I... I’ve done it without protection with one guy, but we were exclusive... or at least I was and I thought he was too. I got tested when I found out he was cheating on me. But I made a promise to myself when I was waiting for the results. That I would never ever not use protection unless I was sure we both really were exclusive and we got tested.’

‘Wow... You-you want to get tested? Make sure?’

‘Are you trying to tell me you want us to be exclusive?’

‘What the fuck? We _are_ , you fucker. Unless you need to tell me something. You better do it right now though, so I’ll feel less guilty for leaking all your come on the couch.’

Adam laughs loud ‘You idiot. _My_ idiot... But yeah, let’s get that test done. Not because I don’t trust you, cause I really do, but just... I don’t know...’

‘Yeah... Tomorrow, after work, okay? Right now we have other things we need to worry about... I’m seriously leaking here. Can you help me out?’


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's parent's come for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. But the good news is that I finished writing all chapters so from now on there will be weekly updates again without worry of delay due to unfinished chapters... yay

The second hearing will take place only three weeks after the first one and Tommy’s lawyer is already a lot more confident than the first time. He found a few things that not only justify Tommy’s right to his trust fund, but certify his winning by a mile too. 

There is no way Tommy will not win his case. Unless his father decides to play dirty, which Tommy wouldn’t be surprised about. The fact that his parents made an appointment to see him at his place tells Tommy they are probably up to no good. 

He warned his lawyer about it and he was not happy about it. Apparently there’s more interaction between the two lawyers than his own one wants to let Tommy in on.

But Adam wants it to happen, he thinks it might be good. It’ll show how Tommy is willing to cooperate. He did suggest meeting in a more neutral environment, like a coffee place. But Lord and Lady Ratliff would hear nothing of it.

It’s a Thursday evening when Tommy sits on their couch fidgeting with his t-shirt, waiting for his parents to arrive. On one hand, he kind of hopes they will not show, but on the other hand he does want to see them and show them how happy he is now and how he created that happiness without their help.

‘Tommy, sit!’ Adam says with a stern tone.

To an outsider, this might sound odd. Tommy is sitting down already, how can he sit down again? But to Tommy it makes perfect sense. The nervous look on his face eases up a little bit as he slides off the couch and sits on the floor and looks up at his man, waiting for him to sit down in his spot. 

‘So good’ Adam says softly as he puts Tommy’s head on his knee and starts to caress Tommy’s neck. ‘That’s better, isn’t it? Stop worrying, you will do fine. You will show them how much you enjoy life now. They will probably not understand, but that’s their problem, remember that.’

Tommy nods, not lifting his head up. He knows Adam does not expect him to, or he would have told him so.

‘When they arrive, I will make them sit on this couch and I’ll move to the lazy chair. You can sit at my feet there, but you will keep your head up. You can do that for me, can’t you? Will you be that good boy for me?’

Again, Tommy nods. At least he gets to sit at Adam’s feet, that will definitely help him get through. 

The doorbell rings far too soon, fifteen minutes if Tommy has counted right. Fifteen minutes he needed to calm his nerves. Fifteen minutes he could have spent leaning against Adam’s knee. Hopefully this also meant that his parents would leave fifteen minutes earlier too. Or is that just wishful thinking?

He feels the tap on his shoulder that tells him he needs to look up. When he doesn’t, he feels Adam jerk his hair so hard that his head is pulled back fast. ‘That tap on your shoulder means you look up, you know this Bratliff. You listen and obey my orders, remember? Now get up and open the door. You can do this. I’ll get the coffee. I want you at the foot of the chair by the time I set down the drinks.’

*

Adam watches as Tommy gets up with slumped shoulders. He watches him take a deep breath before he opens the door and he watches the man he loves so much shrink even smaller as his parents greet him as if he’s their accountant.

‘Hello Thomas.’ He hears Tommy’s mother say. His father doesn’t seem to have that decency. 

‘Mother, father, please come in.’ With his back turned to Tommy and their visitors, Adam can only guess at the looks of Tommy’s parents as they check out the tiny studio. All the while he is preparing coffee, he does not hear Tommy’s parents ask him one question. He hears Lord Ratliff huff every now and then and Lady Ratliff makes small sounds he cannot place, but don’t sound good. 

He can also hear the insecurity of Tommy’s footsteps as they make it to the sitting area.

Adam knows he needs to be strong for Tommy, even if he hates having these people in their home. Before he picks up the tray with coffee and cookies, he straightens his shoulders, fakes up a smile and hopes no one can see through his facade. 

Tommy sees it and Adam hates that he does. He is supposed to be the strong one, he is supposed to be the rock for Tommy to build on. Here he is; nervous as shit and intimidated by these people who seemed to think they owned the world.

He greets Tommy’s parents but they hardly acknowledge his presence. They accept the cups of coffee but look at them as if they are poisoned. Adam is actually surprised they dared to sit down at all.

When Adam sits himself down, he feels a hand cling tight to his foot. He feels Tommy scoot closer to him too. A tiny caress to Tommy’s back and he feels his man relax a little.

‘So, this is where you ‘live’ now?’ Lady Ratliff asks as she looks around. It seems to feed Tommy cause he sits a little straighter as he answers with a proud ‘yes’.

‘I know it’s not big, but it’s home. One day we’ll get a bigger place, cause you can’t really raise kids here, let alone a dog. But it’s perfect for now.’

‘Well, it certainly looks as clean as your room at your real home looks.’ 

‘What’s that supposed to mean? This house is as clean as it can get. I bet Mrs. Peterson would be proud! Stop looking for rats, you won’t find those until you return to your own neighbourhood.’

‘Language, Thomas.’ Cause of course that’s the appropriate answer to being told off by your own son.

‘Is this why you are here? To see what a dump I in now live? To prove that what I used to have was ‘better’? Money doesn’t _make_ it better, love does.’ Tommy has long let go of Adam’s foot, he’s not leaning against Adam’s chair either. 

Adam is beaming with pride, he cannot believe how strong Tommy has become. And listen to him talk about _their_ home, not Adam’s... _theirs_.

‘No, we are here to talk some sense into you. You’ve proven your point, you’ve sowed your oats and now it’s time to move back to the place where you belong and you know it. We will leave Mr. Lambert here with a nice compensation for taking you in. So go and pack your bags, we are leaving in fifteen minutes.’

‘No, _you_ are leaving and _within_ fifteen minutes. Me and Adam are staying right here. I have an early night anyway, I’ve got to work in the morning.’

‘Work?’ Ah, so Lord Ratliff _does_ have a voice. ‘You work? I thought you didn’t do ‘work’.’ Seriously? Don’t these people have _anything_ nice to say to their own child? Adam has seen them at ‘their best’ but can’t they at least try _once_?

‘I never had a problem with working, _father_ , I just had a problem with working for your company. What I do now is not perfect yet, but it pays bills and I’m enjoying what I do. As soon as I have saved up a few pennies, I can go look for that job that _does_ call my name.’

‘So this time away still hasn’t made you grow up even a little bit, has it?’

‘On the contrary’ Tommy answers. Adam has to put a hand on his shoulder, just to ground him a little and calm him down. It doesn’t seem to work, Tommy is too worked up, even if he doesn’t show it. Adam can feel it however. He can also see it in the twitch of his fingers. ‘I think I’ve come to realise that I never needed to grow up at all, that I’m perfectly fine and I always have been. I just never got to explore it because no one was there for me and show it to me.’

Another huff comes as an answer and Lady Ratliff tries to change the subject to avoid having to answer.

‘So, what ‘job’ do you have now?’

‘I work at the library...’

‘The _public_ library?’ His father interrupts.

‘Yeah, what other library do we have here? Yes, the public library. It’s a great job with lovely people and I’ve got so many opportunities here.’

‘How could you do this to us, Thomas? Do you have any idea what they’ll say if they find out that a Ratliff works at a public library? We will have none of it, you hear? You will quit and that is final.’

‘Ha, try me. I’ve been working there for two months, have you heard any complaints about me in that time? See, I didn’t think so. People don’t care where I work and even if they did, I couldn’t give it a care in the world. Get over yourself. Now, do you have any more complaints to throw my way or is this it?’

‘You have not heard the last of this, Thomas. You will regret your moves, I promise you this. We hoped we would be able to talk to you like adults, maybe settle this situation we... you... have gotten ourselves into in a mature matter, but I see it is to no avail. Pity, I thought we raised our son differently.’

‘I will not take this bate, _Mr._ Ratliff. If you are honest with yourself, you know you never raised me. Say hello to Mrs. Peterson for me.’

Tommy gets up and opens the door for his parents and slams it shut the second they walk through it. Adam watches as emotion after emotion cross the blond’s face. There are no tears though, something Adam had kind of expected.

‘You okay?’ Adam asks. For the first time he doesn’t really know what to say right now. He can’t read Tommy’s face, which doesn’t often happen.

‘Yeah...’ Tommy takes a deep breath and lets all the air out. When he opens his eyes, he looks straight at Adam. 

‘Yeah, I’m okay. It went better than I expected. No one really shouted and they didn’t say anything that shocked or surprised me. I expected that remark about the ‘public’ library. Stuck up snobs, is what they are. Glad I’m not associated with the likes of them anymore. Only a few more court appearances and then I’ll officially be rid of them.

All I’ll have left then is my last name, but maybe one day I can have that fixed...’

Adam hadn’t expected that last comment. ‘Wh-what do you... do you mean?’ He hadn’t meant for that to come out so shaky. Tommy isn’t saying what it sounded like he was saying, is he?

‘Well, that I could just change it, maybe not drastically but just, like, one of the f’s at the end removed or something. Then it still sounds the same, but it is still different. Maybe no one will connect me to my family anymore.’

‘O-oh...’ Adam should feel relieved now, right? Then why is he a little disappointed that that is all that Tommy meant.?

‘What?’ Tommy giggles, the bastard. ‘What did you think I meant?’

‘N-nothing... nothing.’ Both times it sounds like a croak, but somehow Adam cannot get his voice to function properly.

‘Yes, you did.’ Giggles sound louder now. At least Tommy is relaxing and enjoying himself for the first time in a few days, that’s good. If only it wasn’t at Adam’s expense. Ah well, things could be worse.

‘No, it was nothing. So, an f removed, huh? You think that will do it? I think it might too.’ Words come out rushed, which only makes Tommy laugh harder. Until that very same laughing and happy face turns serious and confused within a matter of seconds.

‘Wait, you... you didn’t think I was proposing or anything, did you?’

‘N-no. Of course not. That would be silly.’ Liar, liar, pants on fire.

‘Yes, you did. And now you are disappointed that that was not what I meant.’

Adam tries to hide his disappointment by walking back to the sitting area and picks up the untouched cups of coffee and starts cleaning up.

‘Don’t do this, Adam. Don’t avoid the truth like this. I can see it in your whole being.’

But Adam doesn’t answer. He just keeps cleaning and putting stuff away.

‘Adam, will you look at me?’

*

‘I said, will you look at me, Adam? Please?’

Tommy watches as Adam puts everything away. The thought of marriage really did never cross his mind. It was illegal in the state of California, so what’s the use? Besides, they were still getting to know each other, weren’t they? Even if Adam had been a girl, he would not have thought of it yet. But there was an even bigger reason for not proposing to Adam...

‘Adam, this is ridiculous. Look at me!’

Tommy stops Adam as he goes for a tea towel. He grabs his arms and forces Adam to look at him. ‘Do you really think I would propose to you? Do you think I would do that to you?’

He watches as Adam’s face goes from disappointed to horrid to something so sad, he cannot even name it.

‘No, that’s not how I meant it, you idiot. What I meant was; if ever that day comes that the state of California would _allow_ people like you and me to get married, I would NEVER take that opportunity from you. That’s your job, remember? I’m far too high maintenance to do the proposing and besides; you wouldn’t allow me to! I ask for permission to speak, I wouldn’t dare even think of asking you things without your approval.’

The look on Adam’s face is priceless. He’s blushing profusely, dying with shame and doesn’t know where to look. How can Tommy not kiss the man? So, he does. And he does a whole lot more too before the night is through.

The memory of the look on Adam’s face has him secretly in stitches for the next few days. It helps him ease his uneasiness towards that upcoming court date.

He needs it to keep him calm on Tuesday when he gets an unexpected visit from his so called college buddies at work. 

‘So, it’s true, Lord Thomas Ratliff VII _does_ work at the public library. I didn’t believe it when your mother told mine, had to come and see for myself.’ Randy says a little louder than necessary. ‘Is this the infamous happy new life you wanted to live? Well fuck me, I want in on this too. Where can I sign up? Where’s the loser section?’

‘Always a pleasure seeing you again, Randy. Now could you keep your voice down? People like to read in quiet here.’

Tommy is surprised his mother had told everyone of his new life. He’d have thought she would have wanted to keep it very hushed and quiet. Apparently she’d rather see him embarrassed and ashamed. Not that he is, but she doesn’t know that. Or, she could if she had paid any attention last thursday.

‘Aw, is our little lord ashamed of his big career move? I heard about how you and gardener boy are playing house together. His dick must be huge if you actually live with him voluntarily.’

‘Shut it, Randy. Leave him out of this.’ Anger boils up inside Tommy but if he wants to keep his job, he’d better not act upon his anger. Even if he wants to punch the lights out of this asshole. His supervisor is already looking his way, so he’d better get his former friends out of here quickly.

‘Ooooh, touchy subject. You’re not telling me you have fallen for the big dick, have you?’ Andrew chimes in. Of course he does. Whenever Tweedledee says something, Tweedledum always quickly follows.

‘Shut up, Andrew. Be quiet or I will have you all removed from these premises.’

‘Whoa, is that how you treat your friends?’ Andrew asks. ‘We haven’t seen you in months, we finally find out where you are, come down to visit immediately and this is how you greet us?’

‘No, you’ve come to watch the monkeys at the zoo. Me being all the monkeys and the public library being the zoo. If you really wanted to see me, you could have asked Jonathan or even Anders. They know where I live. But you never asked so don’t pretend you care all of a sudden. So get the fuck out of here before you get me fired.’

And with those words, Tommy walks away. His so-called friends don’t leave and in the end security _does_ have to come and throw them out. Tommy doesn’t see it. He had fled to another section at the opposite end of the floor he found them on. And even if he did flee a little bit, he is once again so very happy he moved in with Adam and left his old life behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final court date before the judge will call the verdict and Tommy is a little nervous, but Adam has ways to fix that. That and Adam also finds out something else

Tommy doesn’t say anything to Adam about the encounter with his old friends at the library. It’ll only get Adam worried and they have enough to worry about with the upcoming court date next week. 

Tommy can tell that the remark his father made about that compensation has really gotten to Adam. He hates how his father treated him. Tommy knows it was just a trigger to see if Adam would take the bait, of course he wouldn’t. Adam had told him late that night that he would rather live on the street without any food or comfort than take that dirty money.

The night before the court date, Tommy finds himself in bed and wide awake. Not that that’s very unusual. Adam is fast asleep and the steady breathing is calming Tommy down. But he can’t stop worrying about tomorrow. He tries everything to fall asleep, up until counting freaking sheep. In the end all that he manages is wake up a grumpy Adam who huffs at him to stop stealing the blankets, stop tossing and turning and just fucking fall asleep.

Eventually Tommy somehow falls asleep but the morning comes far too soon. And Adam means well, Tommy knows he does, but his soothing words and the sweet stuff he does just get on his nerves.

‘Adam, please? I know you mean well, but could you please just leave me be until we leave?’

‘Not until you ate your breakfast, I won’t. Look, I can’t even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you, but I need you to eat. I need you to be both physically and mentally strong in that court.’

‘Can’t swallow a bit right now.’

‘Then try anyway. You’re not leaving this house until you eat. I don’t care how long it takes, I’ve got all day.’

An hour and one eaten sandwich later, they leave their apartment. Tommy is practically green by this point and his hands shake so much, you’d think he’s suffering from Parkinson.

‘Relax.’ Adam whispers in Tommy’s ear. 

‘Poop shit from your ears.’ Is Tommy’s reply, straight faced and bloody serious.

‘Okay, I need some clarification on that one. What does have shitting ears have to do with relaxing?’

‘Right now, my challenge is easier than yours. You think I can relax right now? I’m about to get humiliated by my father in front of a court room full of people and probably press too and you ask me to relax?’

‘I know, baby, but you still have to try.’

Tommy feels how Adam puts his hand in Tommy’s neck. Putting careful pressure on his pressure points. Adam doesn’t say anything and just keeps walking.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Tommy hisses. But Adam still doesn’t say anything. He does look at Tommy with a stern look on his face. ‘Are you fucking serious? You’re not fucking dominating me on the street on our way to court.’ 

But another stern look from Adam shuts Tommy up. If he’s honest, it does work, the hand in his neck does calm him a little. ‘Thank you.’ Tommy whispers. Adam still doesn’t reply but the stern look he receives now has a glint of pride in his eyes too.

‘Shit,’ Tommy says when they reach the steps of the court house ‘I can’t do this, Adam. I can’t go in there. I just know he’ll do anything to bring me down.’

‘Tommy, quiet! Don’t make me put you on your knees in front of the world to see. You are going to go inside and do what you need to. Now give me your hand and follow me. Don’t look at me like you see water burning. Give me your hand _now_.’

Tommy silently obeys. Adam has never held his hand this tight, but he knows why Adam does it. If only he weren’t so bloody nervous, it would probably work then. 

Tommy doesn’t hear anything his lawyer is trying to tell him. He knows he should take in every word the man says, this is important, but the ringing in his ears and the need to keep his hands from shaking take up all strength he has. 

It gets worse when they sit down in court, waiting for the judge to arrive. His father is already throwing deadly stare daggers at him and his mother has her typical disapproving look in her eyes. A lot of her socialite friends are behind her, whispering, _looking_.

‘Will you excuse us for a moment? We will be right back, before the judge arrives, I promise.’ is what Adam tells their lawyer. Adam grabs Tommy’s hand once more and ushers him out the court room to the bathrooms.

‘What are you doing?’ Tommy hisses. ‘Court is about to start, why are you taking me here?’

‘Shut up, Bratliff. I don’t want to hear another peep out of you, you understand? Now get in there.’ Adam pushes Tommy inside one of the tiny stalls and ignores the mortified look on Tommy’s face.

Adam lowers the lid of the toilet and sits himself down. He pats his lap and looks up at a scared Tommy. ‘Sit!’ he says.

‘I said _sit_ , Bratliff. Sit and undo your belt and pants. No argument, now listen to me.’

With shaking fingers, Tommy does as he is told. He sits down, up straight and very uncomfortable. Adam pulls him to his own body, pulling Tommy’s head in Adam’s neck by his hair. ‘Relax’ Adam whispers once more. ‘Close your eyes’.

It’s a lot more difficult to open clothes when you can’t see where buttons, zippers or belt buckles are, but Tommy does as he is told.

‘Relax, Tommy. Don’t worry, I’ll have us back in court before the judge finds us missing. Now get that beautiful cock of yours out. Look how eager it is for my touch, it’s growing in your hand.’

Adam pushes Tommy’s hand away and takes over. Stroking long strokes while whispering in Tommy’s ear what he wants to do to him when they get back home and how much he’d even want to fuck him right here, in this stall, hard and fast and dirty. 

When Tommy starts to pant and moan, Adam orders him to be quiet, not to make a sound or he would stop right then and there. Tommy has to bite his lip to keep from screaming out loud, but he does. ‘Good boy’ Adam whispers as he keeps up the delicious pace, speeding up as he can feel Tommy’s orgasm approaching. 

‘My pretty boy, so close and so relaxed. You are so beautiful like this, did you know that? Are you ready to come, baby? Ready to spray your come all over my hand?’

Tommy is moving his entire body up and down in sync with Adam’s hand, one of his own hands in the nape of Adam’s neck, breathing heavily but not making a sound. He nods yes frantically. He wants to come, he wants to come so bad. 

‘Come for me, my pretty. Let everything go and come.’

Everything goes white, as if someone turned on the light behind his eyes. He screams a silent scream and explodes all over Adam’s hand and the toilet paper Adam managed to grab. For a few seconds he completely forgets where they are and gets lost in the wonderful bliss of his orgasm. 

He can’t move, even if he’d try. His muscles are like strings and his eyes feel as if they are glued shut. He listens to the sweet nothings Adam whispers in his ears and feels how he is being buttoned up. A bite just below the nape of his dress shirt wakes him up a little bit.

‘We have to get back, baby. The judge is about to appear, I think. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay in this state you are in now. Remember how relaxed you are right now, you will remain this calm throughout the trial, you hear me? I know you can do that for me, baby. 

As a reward, I will let you come on my cock when we get home. I know you like that. So remember my promise, I know how well you can listen to me. Now let’s go back and kick some ass.’

*

The change in Tommy is incredible. Yes, he still looks nervous as hell, but the edge is taken off. Adam watches as Tommy mentally shakes himself and makes himself remember what Adam had done to him, for him, in the bathroom. 

It works, Adam watches in amazement how Tommy listens to every word both lawyers have to say, how he throws in a few protests and arguments of his own and obediently stays quiet when he knows it’s better to be silent.

After another four gruesome hours, they leave the courtroom. They both know that from Tommy’s side justice has been spoken, that not a word has been a lie. They can’t say as much from the opposite party. His father has thrown untrue allegations at him, tried to make the judge see the injustice his father felt being done to him.

But it’s all in the hands of the judge now. In a few weeks he will announce his verdict. Either justice would be done; Tommy would win his case and he would not only get to keep his inheritance but his dignity and self worth too. The last two being the important ones. Adam knows Tommy doesn’t care a dime about that money as long as he was acknowledged for who he really is.

Or Tommy would lose his case, lose what his parents have always raised him up to be but more importantly, he would probably go to jail because he can’t pay the punitive damages that will be put upon him. 

Adam has talked a lot with their lawyer about what will happen if Tommy really loses the case, has asked if there’s something he can do to help Tommy. But it would still boil down to money and if you can’t pay what you owe, a jail sentence is the only other option. Tommy being the only one to go as the case is set against him, not against both him and Adam.

On their walk back to their apartment, Adam realises something. Something that he’d been pondering about for a few hours. ‘What date is today? 16th right?’ He asks. 

Tommy looks up questioningly. They had been talking about what all happened today and now he wants to know today’s date? The look on Tommy’s face is priceless. If he had a camera phone he would have taken a picture right then and there, just to remember the look he is giving.

‘Yes, it is, why?’ Tommy answers. Had this been a cartoon, there would have been a huge yellow question mark over his head.

‘Why have you never told me your birthday is on the 18th? In court they read out your date of birth, but it didn’t really register that that is only two days away until now. Why didn’t you tell me, baby?’

‘It’s not really important, is it? I just add a number to my age.’

‘But how can I prepare any kind of birthday celebration if I don’t know you’re celebrating A birthday? Even if you don’t celebrate, I like to know these things. You’d miss out on my infamous birthday wake-up blow jobs, I was told they are the best.’

That certainly got Tommy’s attention and Adam couldn’t help but laugh. All of a sudden an idea came to Adam. He knows he can pull this off, he’s sure Ted would love to help out, if there’s still a spot open, that is.

When they finally get to their street, Adam sends Tommy up and tells him he needs to make a quick call. Ten minutes later, he’s got it all arranged and even called his parents to ask them to dinner in two days.

When he enters their apartment however, all plans and ideas fly from his mind like smoke in a room. There is his man, on the floor looking down with not a single thread of clothing on his body.

‘Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?’ Adam hears himself ask.

Tommy’s head shoots up, insecurity clear in his eyes. ‘I-I thought you said... I did good in court, right? I stayed calm during the trial and I have been good, right? Is this too cocky? I thought you might like it if you found me waiting all ready and prepared for you. Do you want me to get dressed again?’

Adam completely forgot about that...

‘Don’t you dare. I’ve been dying to see you like this when I come home. Now you have and I am going to enjoy every fucking second of it. If I had a camera, I’d take pictures of you right now. Or even better; film it. I’d film you sitting there for me, all ready, waiting and oh so fuckable. Then I’d film you as you’ve got those gorgeous lips around my cock. It’s one of my favourite views, did I ever tell you that?’ 

Adam walks around Tommy as he keeps talking. Not touching, just looking. 

‘How about after that I film you with your pretty little ass up high and with me deep inside you? Would you like to see that too?’

Choked breaths tell Adam that his words are getting to Tommy. Tommy’s fidgeting on his knees, he’s biting his lip and his eyes are shut tight.

‘Am I getting to you, Bratliff? You get turned on by the thought of watching yourself on screen as I fuck you hard and mercilessly? Then how about you pretend there’s a camera on you? Set up in the corner of the room, so it’ll record every single move you make. Make it good, baby. Show me you’re a true porn star. 

Now, get up and take off all my clothes. When you’re done, you sit back down again.

Open your eyes, Bratliff. Open your eyes and look at me.’

*

Tommy opens his eyes, gets up on shaky legs and is hardly breathing, he’s so turned on. Very carefully he unbuttons Adam’s shirt and slides it down his shoulders. Every few seconds he looks up into Adam’s eyes to make sure he’s doing alright.

He cannot believe the look in his lover’s eyes. This is the most dominant he has ever been with Tommy and that has Tommy on the verge of coming before they even get started.

He goes down on his knees to unbutton the fly of Adam’s pants. The smell of Adam’s arousal hits his nostrils and Tommy has to take deep breaths before he can continue. 

‘Take my shoes off first, Bratliff. And my socks.’

The pile by the dining room table grows as shoes and socks soon join the discarded shirt. Once more Tommy looks up for confirmation and goes back to Adam’s pants. 

‘On second thought; leave my pants as they are. Get my cock out, Bratliff, you know what to do. And remember, make it good for the camera!’

One day, when they’d both have jobs that are secure and provide more income, Tommy is going to buy a camera and tape them for real.

Tommy gets Adam’s cock out and sucks his bottom lip as he looks up into Adam’s eyes, just like he’s seen so many porn stars do. He licks his lips and opens his mouth to welcome the big mushroom shaped cock head. 

He makes it as wet and sloppy as he can, slurping loudly and moaning, anything to keep that look of pride and hunger in Adam’s eyes. 

‘Good, Bratliff, so good. That camera would love you.’

Adam grabs Tommy’s hair and takes over. He’s thrusting deep inside Tommy’s mouth as if he’s fucking him deep inside his ass. Tommy tries hard to breathe through his nose, but it’s not as easy as he thought it would be. Adam goes so deep at times that Tommy chokes once or twice. Yes, Tommy is counting them, he hopes there will be another few too.

Tears role down his face as Adam abuses his mouth. ‘Don’t you dare come, Bratliff. If you do, you’re licking it up off the floor and I’ll not let you come on my cock later. I forbid you to come, do you hear me? I forbid it!’

No! How can Adam do this? His need to come is so big, it’s not fair. He can feel Adam’s orgasm closer than he’s pretending it is, why can’t they come together?

Because Adam is in control, that’s why... and that thought has Tommy closer and closer to coming. But Adam has told him not to come, so he will not.

Without warning, he feels Adam shoot his load in the back of his throat. He pushes in just a little bit further and Tommy can’t breathe anymore again. He can feel the come go down and that brings another round of focussing hard on not coming.

When Adam is done shooting, he lets go of Tommy abruptly. He walks backwards and zips his pants back up.

‘Lick your face clean, Bratliff. I don’t want to see a single drop. Also, your cock is leaking, take care of that too.’

Adam walks off, to the kitchen. He gets himself a drink and sits down at the dinner table. That damn check book in front of him. 

That’s how Adam leaves him for the next hour and a half. A whole fucking 93 minutes without as much as a promise they’ll continue what they started earlier. Tommy watches as Adam balances that freaking check book, then the bastard has a little something to eat. He even has the nerve to get up and get a book so he can read for a while.

After 93 minutes and 43 long seconds Adam finally gets up and walks back to Tommy. ‘You better still be hard, Bratliff.’ Duh, of course he is, he’s been waiting for 93 minutes to get the release he feels he deserves. One does not easily lose an erection with that thought in mind.

‘Open up.’ Tommy has about three microseconds to get what Adam wants before Adam pushes his half hard cock back in Tommy’s mouth. His throat is still a little sore, but damn what a price to pay.

‘Make me hard again and do it fast.’

Tommy doesn’t waste any time, using his lips, his tongue _and_ his hands this time. He hears Adam whimper above him, so he knows he’s doing well. It doesn’t take long before Adam is as hard as a rock once more.

‘Take the rest of my clothes off, Tommy boy. Then go over to the bed, bend over and put your hands on the bed.’

Tommy’s mind works faster than his fingers do and he struggles to get everything off Adam. But he does and he is over by the bed, bending over maybe even before Adam has a chance to blink. 

‘Anxious, are we?’ Adam chuckles, he fucking chuckles!

‘Please...’ is all Tommy manages to get out, his voice hoarse from the earlier abuse.

‘Spread ‘em’ he hears Adam say. Damn it, if he uses this authoritative voice in everyday life, Tommy would rob fucking banks for Adam.

‘Damn, baby, we really need a camera, cause this view is one I want to rewind and watch over and over again. You have never been this wanton for me, I like this. I think, from now on, I always want to see you like this. This will be the standard from now on.

Keep one hand on the bed and use the other to prep yourself, there’s lube on the bed. Remember; make it good, Tommy, make it _very_ good. I know you wouldn’t want to disappoint me.’

He can do this. He can uncap and squirt with one hand, just not on his hand, that’s all. Tommy grabs the lube that’s practically on the pillow and thus almost out of reach. But he gets it and without breaking any rules too.

Tommy uncaps the bottle and tries to keep the smug smile off his face as he squeezes a little more lube than usual on his ass. Adam chuckles once more, but Tommy will not let that distract him. He has orders and he will follow them up.

Slowly, he pushes his middle finger deep inside. He makes sure Adam can see clearly from where he’s standing. He slides in easy but he doesn’t want to rush. Adam told him to make it good and Tommy figures that rushing it, probably doesn’t fall under that category. 

Tommy gives Adam a real show, he moans when he needs to and speeds up when he thinks Adam would want him to. He’s too scared to look back, Adam never told him he could. But the short breaths he can hear behind him make Tommy confident.

‘Two fingers, Bratliff.’

The second finger slides in just as easy as the first one did and Tommy repeats his entire show, alternating fast thrusts that take his breath away to slow torturous pushes.

‘Another one, Tommy and speed up this time.’

So Adam is getting impatient? Finally...

Adam makes Tommy take four fingers before they are finally shoved away and back on the bed. 

‘Keep them there.’ Adam growls. Before Adam is even finished speaking, Tommy feels himself being split open as Adam thrusts deep inside without warning. Adam pulls Tommy by the hair and holds him like that as he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until Tommy can hardly take any more and then he thrusts some more.

The hand Adam kept on Tommy’s hip moves to Tommy’s throbbing cock and Adam starts jacking at the same pace as he is thrusting. It’s almost too much and Tommy bites his lip to keep himself from coming.

‘Hang on, baby, you can do it. Hang on until I say and I promise you I will let you come this time.’

‘I can’t... I can’t wait anymore, it hurts from needing to come so bad.’

‘You can do it, Bratliff, I know you can.’

How Adam does it, will always be a mystery to Tommy but just like every other time, Adam keeps his pace and his stamina, even though Tommy can feel Adam is just as close as he is. Still Adam keeps going and he still keeps Tommy on that brink of ultimate bliss. How he still hasn’t come is another mystery.

A primal growl and a hiss that sounds a lot like ‘come for me’, Tommy can feel that final thrust deeper inside than ever and even if he wanted to, Tommy cannot wait any longer. He comes hard, harder than ever before, if that’s even possible. Adam has to hold him up so he will not fall down and make a bigger mess than he already fears he did. They really have got to learn to catch that stuff before it spews from ones body.

Adam nuzzles his neck and whispers sweet words, how good he did and how much he loves him. Adam carefully lays him down, but when Tommy protests because of the mess they must have made, Adam chuckles _again_. 

‘Don’t worry, baby. I promised I would take care of you and I did. I just need a towel to clean my hand, that’s all. You just lay here, baby, I’ll be right back.’

Tommy loves it when Adam takes care of him afterwards. He loves it when he’s the complete opposite of what he had been only a few minutes earlier. Adam cleans him up and holds him close, all the while pampering him with kisses and sweet nothings. 

Yeah, it doesn’t get much better than this. He completely forgot about the reason why he deserved this treatment for a moment and he’s relaxed enough to put that to the back of his mind too. All he cares about is right here, right now and just the two of them. 

Tomorrow will probably be another deal and he knows he’ll have to stop by the lawyer’s office after work to discuss their strategy for the final trial, but that’s tomorrow. Right now, all he can think of is;

‘If my bones and muscles worked, I would so get back down on my knees and beg you to do this all over again. Thank you, baby.’

Adam just kisses him...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tommy's birthday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, beta'd by the amazing Kantharion, Crystal and Trina <3

Two days later, on October 18th, Adam wakes Tommy up as promised. 

At first, Tommy thinks it’s part of his dream. As weird as it is, because one second he is being chased by zombies and the next a zombie that looks an awful lot like Adam is sucking him as if his undead life depends on it. 

Slowly he wakes from his dream and realises that Adam is not a zombie, but he _is_ sucking him for all he’s worth. Within seconds he shoots his load in Adam’s mouth.

‘Happy birthday’ Adam whispers in his ear a few moments later, right before he kisses Tommy silly. The taste of his own come still on Adam’s tongue.

‘Happy birthday to me.’ Tommy giggles. It’s the first time he can remember that he’s actually excited that it’s his birthday. He doesn’t care about presents, as long as he gets to spend it with Adam. If only he didn’t need to go to work today.

‘Baby? Would you mind picking up a bottle of wine after work? There’s a nice red on sale this week.’

‘You think we can miss it? I don’t mind celebrating without anything special. Besides, I won’t have dinner ready by the time you get home from work if I pick it up. It’s on the other side of town, remember?’

‘I know. But I want to and who says you need to make dinner on your birthday? I can do that too, you know?’

Tommy likes the sound of that...

Work is like every other day. He does get many birthday wishes from his colleagues and even a gift card from them, to spend at Wall Mart.

During his break, his friends Jonathan and Anders surprise him with a visit. They take him out to lunch and they even give him a prepaid cell phone as a birthday present. ‘So we can finally reach you whenever we want, not wait until you can afford to call us. You better have this thing turned on 24/7, alright?’

After work, he walks to the store, just like he promised, to pick up the wine Adam had asked him for. In the meantime he checks out the phone he got. The bastards couldn’t have picked a simple and cheap phone, they had to go for something completely new. He loves those bastards, he can’t wait to see them again or... as he has that phone now; call them again.

When he gets home, he hears Adam talking. How’s that possible? Is he talking to the radio again?

But when he opens the door, the radio is silent. Instead, he is greeted by Adam who is talking to his parents. So this is the real reason why he had to pick up that wine. 

The have a lovely evening. It’s incredible to watch how different Adam’s parents are to his own. They pay attention when he talks, ask questions other than their own interest and they remember what they talked about the last time he saw Adam’s parents.

After dinner, they make Tommy open even more presents. Of course his own parents gave him presents on his birthday, but they always gave Tommy the idea that they were trying to show off their wealth more than that they actually put personal care into the gifts.

This year, he got a framed picture of himself and Adam. It was taken when they were at Adam’s parents the last time they were there. And a book about guitars. Adam’s mother excused herself for not getting him anything better but she blamed Adam for not telling them about it sooner. Then Adam swats her arm because he told her he didn’t know about it either. And they laugh and Tommy loves every second.

His parents look at Adam expectantly, waiting for him to give Tommy his present. With a blush on his face, Tommy tells them that Adam already gave him his present, but they ‘ate it all’.

‘TMI, son...’ is what Adam’s father tells him with a wink, a colour on his own cheeks as well.

‘ _Dad_... and no, I didn’t give you my present yet, Tommy.’

Tommy looks up in surprise. They could hardly afford the wine they hadn’t even drunk yet because his parents had brought a bottle or two with them as well. How can Adam afford any present?

‘Adam, you shouldn’t have, you know that. This is enough birthday for me.’

‘Shut up, Tommy.’

‘No, Adam, we cannot afford it, period! I thought that of all people _you_ would stick to it and hope that _I_ understand we can’t afford anything right now.’

‘Who says I spent any money, Tommy? Now will you shut up and let me give you my present?’ The look on Adam’s face tells Tommy he really should shut up or Tommy will regret it. This is not the time to get hard over feral Adam, but it’s hard not to when he’s looking at Tommy like this.

Adam hands Tommy a leaflet to a bar Adam told him he used to hang out at. Bars cost money, right?

‘Would you just read the damn flyer before you come to conclusions that are not even correct?’

**The Prodigal Son Returns!**

**Friday 25th October, on our stage  
Adam Lambert  
Accompanied on guitar by Tommy Joe**

‘Wait, what’s this? What do you mean ‘accompanied by’? Adam, I haven’t even touched my guitar in weeks.’

‘Then you better start practising, baby. Cause you are getting up on that stage with me in seven days. I know you play your guitar and that you play it damned well. I know you miss it and it’s about time you show people how good you are.

So... next week, you get your shot. The amazing thing is; we’re gonna get paid for it too! Not much, but every extra dollar is bonus, right? We can go over our line-up tomorrow morning and practise as much as we can over the next week. 

I’m so excited, aren’t you? Please say you are. Please tell me I didn’t ruin your first birthday with me?’

‘Adam, breathe, relax. I like it, just give me time to get over the initial shock. I mean, I’ve never _ever_ been up on a stage in front of an audience before. Can you blame a guy for being a little scared?

Thank you, though. I love it. Are you really going to be up on that stage with me? You’re finally going to let me hear you sing other than what I hear coming out of the shower? Or when you have your iPod on and think I can’t hear you?’

‘He never sang for you? Really?’ Adam’s brother asks. ‘We couldn’t get him to shut up. He got up on a chair opened his mouth and continued until we _made_ him stop. I once paid him to shut him up, it worked for a whole three minutes too. Best five dollars I ever spent.’

Adam and his little brother banter for the next thirty minutes. Tommy laughs so hard he almost throws up.

Adam’s family leaves well after midnight and Tommy feels light in his head and not just because they finished all three bottles of wine.

They stay up for a few more hours, by the time they finally do go to bed an initial set list has been made. Adam is too hyper to sleep, even at four in the morning, but for once Tommy gets to call the shots and he orders Adam to bed. It works too, Adam is asleep even before Tommy is. But then, Tommy doesn’t want to fall asleep, fucking sap that he is.

Over the next week, they practise more than Tommy’s fingers can handle. By Wednesday three of the fingers on his left hand are wrapped up in tape and on Thursday he can’t even hear their songs anymore without almost throwing up from nerves.

By Friday Tommy is ready to cancel the whole thing, just like he’s been wanting to all week, but now he just can’t take it anymore. What if he sucks? What if he forgets the chords? What if he gets them boo’ed off stage and Adam is never asked to return again? What if he trips? What if he screws up?

Question after insecure question scream inside his head and that doesn’t really help Tommy focus on his normal day job. During lunch one of his colleagues asks if something is wrong cause he hasn’t been himself all day and he put some science books back in the religion section.

‘I’m all right, sorry about that. I’m just a little nervous about something tonight. I’ll put those books back in the right section after lunch, kay?’

When his colleague is about to ask what he’s doing tonight, he gets up and tells her he’ll do it now, before she actually does ask or worse; ask him if she can come watch too.

Tommy almost runs home after work. He needs to be away from everyone and their questions. He wants to hide where no one can find him until that fucking performance is over. 

But, just in case, instead of hiding, he practises some more...

Adam makes him put away his guitar. In fact, he’s not allowed to touch his guitar until they get to the bar. That’s three hours away. Three hours he could have used to get that one riff perfected, he still screwed it up last night.

He also makes Tommy sit next to Adam on the floor, by his chair. Tommy knows that Adam doesn’t mean anything sexual by it, that he just wants to ground him, get him centred and focused. Adam feeds him his dinner and when their plates are empty, Tommy feels a little better.

At 9pm they walk to the bar in silence. No words are needed, their silence is peaceful and enjoyable. When Adam grabs Tommy’s hand, he cannot suppress a smile. He has never done the whole holding hands thing. Never felt the need to. He always used to think that holding hands was an over protective and possessive act of something the couple probably never even meant, but wanted to show the outside world anyway. 

But now... now he wants to show the world he’s holding the hand of the man who means the world to him. 

All too soon they reach Ted’s bar and they are whisked back stage to get ready. Nerves return to Tommy tenfold and Ted pours him a whiskey just to calm those nerves a little.

At 10pm, the lights dim and Ted announces them as ‘the long lost son’s return and he brought candy with him’. Before the spotlight hits the stage, Tommy starts the first notes of Starlight and as soon as Adam starts singing, the world around them disappears. 

All nerves are gone and all Tommy feels is this electricity, this thrive to never want to leave the stage, he wants to play forever. He only returns to earth for a few seconds every time a song ends and just before the next one is about to begin. He hears the audience cheer and appreciate their performance and that only drives him more.

All too soon he ends the last notes to Twentieth Century Boy, a song they didn’t plan to play, but did as an encore anyway. They had played the song at home, just for fun, something for themselves, private, not to be shared with anyone... especially not the _way_ they played it and what usually followed when the song was done. But somehow they couldn’t not play it.

‘This was the best birthday present ever!’ Is the first thing Tommy screams as he walks off stage and jumps into Adam’s arms. ‘Can we go up there again? This is insane! Do you think Ted will want us back again?’

Adam just laughs and holds Tommy tight.

After a while he answers ‘I knew you’d love it. Of course we can do this again. I was kind of hoping you’d say that. I missed performing here so much and knowing Ted, he’ll want us back probably next week already.’

‘I still cannot get over how amazing your voice is. I mean, I knew you could sing, but at home you always held back a little. Now you just belted and let go and damn man, you can sang! Have you ever heard of American Idol? Ever watched it before you had to get rid of the TV? Cause dude, you should totally enter.’

‘Come on, of course I’ve heard of it, watched it once or twice too. But it’s not for me. Yes, I’d like to make it one day, but I don’t need to be that huge. I wouldn’t mind ‘just’ having a name here. If it can pay our bills and have an extra penny for a night on the town every once in a while, then consider me happy.’

‘Are you serious? You could easily win this thing. But I get it. If you don’t want to, then don’t do it. I’d rather keep you here with me, out of the hands of eager twinks that will definitely be all over you.’

‘What are you talking about? Do you really think I’d leave you behind? That I wouldn’t take you with me on tour? Honey, I’m not going to hire a guitarist when I already have a damn fine one at home? Hot too.’

‘Am I, now? How about we go home and you tell me more about how hot I am?’

‘Cheeky. But yes, let’s go home and celebrate.’


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final verdict! and Tommy seems to be less nervous than Adam thought he'd be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta's: Because my awesome beta's have too many other things on their minds, I decided to post without their beta-expertise. Any errors are all mine. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you find something...

The verdict of the case Ratliff vs Ratliff follows at the end of November. Both Ratliff senior _and_ his lawyer have not made it easy over the last month and a half. But Tommy and _his_ lawyer have shot back every ball that got thrown in their court. They both knew the accusations did not have any ground or accuracy and had the proof to prove it.

Adam had taken the day off again and so had Adam’s parents. Even Jon and Anders were there, as well as Ted, the bar owner.

Over the last month, Adam and Tommy had become regulars for the Friday night slot. Everyone seemed to love Adam’s voice, just like Tommy knew they would. Of course Tommy receives his fair share of praises, but he replies time and again that he only plays well because of Adam. He knows it’s bullshit, but at least it takes the attention away from him. 

He loves being on stage, almost more than anything else, but the attention afterwards is not for him. He just wants to play or talk about playing, he doesn’t need the attention that comes along with it.

The weekly performances have made their life a little easier. Not much, but to them it feels like they have won the jackpot. They use their salaries for monthly expenses and the money they make off the performances is grocery money. Finally they can get something different to eat than rice or soup. Last week Tommy made them a pasta that tasted so good, they ate all the contents of the can that held sauce for four people with just the two of them.

*

Adam watches as Tommy softly plays on his guitar, all relaxed as if today is just like any other day. He’s surprised to see him like this. Especially after the last few court dates when Tommy had been a wreck.

Adam even thinks he is more nervous than Tommy is this time around. Or, maybe, this time Tommy is hiding it better than Adam is. 

The verdict will be called at two in the afternoon, so they have the entire morning to kill. What do you do on a day like this? Surprisingly, Adam is anything but turned on, let alone does the thought of sex as a way of distraction just turn him right off. Tommy doesn’t give any kind of signal he’s into a little distraction of the naked kind as well. 

So, Adam lets Tommy do his thing and he just watches. He can think of worse things he can do to pass the time.

‘Adam, do you mind? You’re kind of driving me nuts here. Go read a book or something, but stop watching me. I keep screwing up.

...Sorry... I didn’t mean it like that...

But please, go do something. I’m fine, I promise I am, but I need you to be the strong one here, remember? Please?’

So Tommy isn’t as calm as he portrays to be? Adam knew it, there is no way that Tommy is this calm on a day like this. No matter what the outcome will be, from today everything will change. Adam just hopes that change is for the better for Tommy. He cannot watch him this hurt any longer.

Adam really can’t care any less about that money, it’s the principle that counts. You can’t buy happiness or love, right?

*

Tommy grows more and more quiet as time passes. When they have to leave just after one, he cannot even speak anymore. He’s not afraid of the outcome of the verdict but more of the reaction of his father that is bound to follow. Either way, his reaction will not be one he is going to like.

Adam grabs his hand when he catches up to Tommy after three blocks. ‘Slow down.’ He hears Adam say, but he doesn’t want to slow down. He wants to get this over and done with. 

‘Tommy!’ he hears Adam say. Authority in his voice, he will not take no for an answer. Reluctantly Tommy listens, but with a huff. 

Adam holds his hand tight, almost uncomfortably tight. But it works... like it always does. Tommy hates that. 

But he doesn’t really.

*

Adam can feel the intense tense ebb away a little bit, not much, but enough for Tommy to regain a little bit of colour in his face. He knew it would work, it always does. Even after all these months, Adam still has to get used to it a little. The difference between now and all these months ago is that he has finally accepted this lifestyle and what it does to the both of them.

When they get to the court house, they are greeted by Adam’s parents. Adam’s mother notices the tight hold of their hands right away. She knows they have a different relationship than most people, Adam even talked to her about it a little while back. She gets it. But then, she gets a lot of the things her son does or goes through, after she does some internet research. 

She hugs both boys and tells Tommy he’ll be alright, that they are all here to support him and that in the end justice will be served, if not today then in the not too distant future. Adam loves his mother, she always knows what to say, even if if it shows she’s just as nervous about it as Tommy is.

*

‘Thanks...’ is all Tommy can get out. It’s the first word he speaks since he asked Adam to please go and do something other than stare at him. It’s also the last he’ll say until the judge makes him speak.

Anders and Jon hug him without making him speak as soon as they arrive. Tommy can hear them chat to Adam though, but he cannot concentrate to save his life on what they’re talking about. It’s like someone has covered his ears. He can still hear, but everything is muffled.

Adam tugs his hand, but he doesn’t hear what Adam says. Apparently he needs to follow, so he does. He shakes his lawyer’s hand who is in front of him all of a sudden and then lets Adam lead him to the court room. 

He wishes he could go back to the feeling he felt this morning. When he felt like he could handle it all. He wasn’t completely lying to Adam when he told him he was doing okay. At that time he was. He just grew more and more nervous as minutes passed by.

Another tug at his arm, the judge is here, he needs to rise. When the judge takes his seat, he watches around and sits down when everyone else does. He hears vaguely what the judge says but it’s so hard to hear over the pounding of his heart. Even drums don’t make this much noise, do they?

It takes the longest time until the judge stops talking and he is being swept up in hugs. Why are they hugging him? Has the judge spoken the verdict?

‘Tommy? Tommy!’ Adam shakes him. A worried look on his face, yet a glint of pride in his eyes. ‘Tommy, can you hear me?’ Still vague sounds, but he nods his head, he can hear him. ‘Tommy, the judge spoke in your favour. Baby, you’ve won!’

Wait, what?

‘I’ve won? I’ve won?’ Even though Tommy has always known that he was right, that his case was legit. But somehow he never thought he’d really hear these words. Hoped? Yes of course!

Hearing returns to him like a loud bang. It disorients him and has to shake his head to get his eyes focussed. 

‘I’ve really won?’ He has to properly hear it, he has to hear the words from Adam or anyone else, as long as someone tells him now he has his hearing back. His heart is still pounding like mad, but it’s not an ear deafening pounding anymore.

‘Yes, baby, you have!’ Adam still looks worried. He knows he’ll make Tommy talk about this later, but right now he can’t really care. He wants to know what the judge said and how his father responded, but the judge stops that.

‘Order! Will everyone take their seats once more? I understand your happiness, but I expect respect and for you to remain seated until told otherwise.’

He continues his talk, explains that the other party has the right to appeal ‘but it will not be of much use as this case is clear and an appeal would only mean costs will be spent and the result will remain the same.’

The judge explains how he wants things to go. That Tommy deserves compensation, but Tommy stands up, without consulting with his lawyer and tells the judge that he doesn’t want any compensation, that his father can keep that.

‘Sit down, Mr. Ratliff.’ Is all the man says and he continues his statement. Tommy remains entitled to his inheritance, the family name and his trust fund. Tommy doesn’t want any of it, he just wants to hear from the judge that he was right. 

It takes the judge another twenty minutes to explain his verdict and what is going to happen now. Tommy steels looks at his father and his mother who look anything but happy. His mother even put her sunglasses on. His father just looks like he always does when he loses a case.

He then looks over at Adam who is beaming with pride. He knows what Adam is thinking right now; it’s over, they can really start their life together now and that’s all Tommy wants too.

When the judge takes his leave and everyone is allowed to leave the court room, Adam holds his arm, just like he did when they entered an hour earlier. As soon as they walk through the doors, Tommy breaks out of the hold Adam has and he runs to the men’s room. He makes it just in time to open the first stall and lean over the bowl to empty his stomach.

A few minutes later the stall door opens and Adam asks him if he is okay. Is he? Yes, he is. He just needs some time to let it all sink in.

‘Adam? Would it be very wrong if we skipped the celebration and just went home? I’m not really feeling too well. Or is that very rude?’

‘Baby, let’s go home. There’s a bed and a pillow that are calling your name. We can celebrate another time, everyone will understand.’

*

Adam isn’t surprised to find Tommy hanging over a toilet bowl. Somehow he had been expecting this. He rubs Tommy’s back as Tommy sits on the floor. 

He also already kind of figured Tommy wouldn’t be up to celebrating anything tonight. Before entering the men’s room, his mother told Adam that they shouldn’t feel obligated to anything, that Adam should take care of his man, celebration could wait until another day.

‘You think you can get up now? Mom is probably already telling everyone we’re going to celebrate another time.’

‘Are you sure they won’t mind? I mean, it _is_ rude, Adam. They all came to support me and now we’d just leave them behind as if we don’t appreciate it.’

‘Tommy! Stop it. We’re going home and that’s final. Even if they wouldn’t like it, tough deal. Now come on, get up and let’s go home.’

‘My father has already left, hasn’t he?’ Tommy doesn’t look sad or worried when he asks his question.

‘Y-yes, how did you know that? He left immediately after I saw him talk to... or more ‘shout at’ the judge. You were already in here, you couldn’t have possibly seen him leave, could you?’

‘I didn’t, but he always does that. Even court appearances are business and when business is done, he takes his leave. Even if his own son is involved...

I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m not really. Yet, one can always hope, right? 

Please take me home now, I need to get away from this place.’

Adam walks Tommy out the men’s room and past his family and friends. One look at his mother is enough. She does ask if they can drop them off so they don’t need to walk, but Adam just shakes his head while he keeps walking.

The fresh air does them both well. Tommy is still pale and he still doesn’t talk, but neither does he. They’ll talk about it, but not until they’ve rested.

When they get back home, Adam sits Tommy down at the foot of the bed and starts undressing him. Tommy lets him, keeping his eyes open is what he is trying to focus on and that’s hard enough as it is.

Adam leads Tommy up on their bed and under the blankets. He watches him for a few minutes as Tommy falls asleep immediately. They have another few hard months to go, but they got through the biggest hurdle. 

He doesn’t want to think about that right now. There’ll be enough time to do that later. Right now his Tommy needs him and so he undresses himself and crawls under the same blankets that keep his man warm and holds him until he feels sleep pull Adam under as well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trial, papers need to be signed to make it official. This is it, he's doing it, Tommy is closing the worst period of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my boo Kantharion for her excellent beta-work <333

It’s dark when Tommy wakes up. He’s alone in bed, though he can swear he has felt Adam pressed up against him during his sleep. The pillow next to him is ruffled, so he is right at some point, but where is Adam now?

He hears the front door close and soon the smell of food fills the apartment. Carefully he sneaks an eye open but it seems that Adam was watching him, because immediately he says ‘good, you’re awake, just in time for dinner.’

Damn it, now Adam is going to make him get up and out of bed and Tommy is not ready to leave the safety of these blankets yet. ‘‘mnot hungry’, he lies. A lie his stomach immediately protests against by growling.

‘Don’t worry, you don’t have to get out of bed, you lazy ass. Just sit up, I’m bringing the cartons over.’

‘How did we afford take-out all of a sudden? How long have I been asleep for?’

‘Mom just called, she said that even if we’re not having a party tonight, we should at least celebrate a little bit with a feast meal. Three minutes later, the doorbell rings and this guy delivers all this food. I can’t remember the last time I ate Chinese food, the smell alone is making me more hungry than I’ve been in a long time.’

They eat and eat until there’s hardly anything left. They save the bottle of wine for later, they both have to be at work in the morning.

‘What do you think will happen next?’ Tommy asks after they’ve both been silent for a while. ‘You think my father will appeal after all? Knowing him, he will, even if the judge said it would be useless. Can an appeal request be denied?’

‘I don’t know, baby. I hope so. You’ve gone through enough as it is. Do you think you could handle an appeal?’

‘No. And he knows that. He’ll appeal just to bug the fuck out of me. And to see if I’ll drop everything, meaning he’ll win after all and keep that cursed money of his. I wonder what he’d do if I took out the entire trust fund as soon as I get it and burn it like a bonfire on his lawn. He’d probably have me arrested for breaking and entering and pollution of his property.

I could and would do it, you know? Just to watch him explode.’

‘Have you never thought about doing anything good with it? About using it for something you might want to do with your life? I don’t really see you working at the library until you retire, do you? You enjoy it, yes, I can see that, but you’re not really happy there, are you? You could start your own business if you wanted to.’

‘Business in what? I can’t do anything! I highly doubt it people would hire me for my snobby services or anything, right?’

‘Stop pulling yourself down, Tommy. You can do more than you think you can. How about music? I don’t know anyone who knows more about music than you do and that says something, I pretend to be a musician, remember?

You could become a full-time musician if you wanted to. Get professional gear and let people hire you. Or open up your own music shop.’

Tommy never thought of that. Music is the only thing in life he really loves. And Adam is right, he could put that money to good use, even if he’d still rather burn it all up.

‘Maybe... and what about you? What would you like to do?’

‘This money is yours, Tommy, not mine. Besides, I like my job and if I can keep singing at the club every Friday night, I’ll be a happy man.’

‘Liar. You feel the same way about your job as I do about mine. If I’m doing this, then I’m doing it with you. So think about it.’

‘All I really want to do is sing, it’s all I ever wanted.’

‘Then sing! Sing your heart out. I still say you could totally win that American Idol thing, but I won’t bring that up again.’

Tommy feels better than he has in weeks. For the first time ever he doesn’t get disgusted when he thinks of his trust fund. He still thinks of it as tainted, but at least it will come to good use if he used it the way Adam suggests. 

And maybe, just maybe, he could do a few extra things for Adam, just like he has tried to do for him when he still lived at his parents and Adam wouldn’t take anything when he begged him to come and live with Adam.

Adam has done so much for him, more than he’ll ever realise. He gave Tommy his home and his food, even when there hardly was any. He gave Tommy a life and all the needs that he has been craving for since the day he was born.

Most importantly, he has given Tommy love! 

Now, if all goes the way it should, he wants to do something back and he will. No matter what happens, Tommy is going to get what he owes and do what is right. 

A few weeks pass by until the official documentation that close the court case are drawn up. Just like Tommy expected, his father has requested an appeal, but even his own lawyer told him it would be of no use, that Tommy’s case is too strong and that he would never win. 

Tommy needs to come to the court house one last time. He plans it at the end of a work day on a Friday. He has lost so many days off work that he doesn’t want to waste another one on his father. 

For the occasion he decides to wear that hideous long sleeved shirt Jon had given to him a few years ago. A white shirt with black lines, shaped in outlines of a tuxedo _including_ a drawn on tie, just to fuck with his father. He always wanted Tommy to wear a tie, now he is, even if it is drawn on. A final statement of rebellion...

It’s the first time he enters the court house alone. All the other times, Adam has been by his side. Today, he felt like he should do it alone. That and Adam just can’t afford any more days off either. They might have a trust fund waiting for them, but that will not open up until Tommy’s 23rd birthday, another 10 months away.

Tommy greets his lawyer, who doesn’t even pretend not to notice the statement Tommy is trying to pull and laughs out loud. ‘Let’s get this over and signed with, shall we?’ He says between snickers.

Just like Tommy expected, his father throws him an unapproving and disgusted look as soon as he sees what Tommy is wearing. Tommy just looks at him with a ‘what?’ expression. Keeping from laughing is harder than he thought.

Papers are signed quickly. Just like Tommy already yelled out during the verdict, Tommy wavers away the offered punitive damages. He wouldn’t use it anyway. The judge asks him one last time if he is really sure about it.

‘Yes, I am. The trust fund and my recognition is all I’m taking.’ Tommy says with confidence.

His father huffs.

‘What? What is it, father? You do not agree that I’m not taking more of your money? You know what, never mind. I already know your answer. Don’t bother wasting your breath or my time.’

Fifteen minutes later, Tommy is on his way home with a copy of the signed documentation in his hands. It’s all over now. He’ll never have to deal with his father ever again and this day could not have come soon enough. He’s going home to his real family now.

He opens the door to the apartment and is greeted by many cheers. Adam threw him a celebratory party, the bastard. He’ll regret that the second he hears what Tommy had in mind instead.

But Tommy completely forgets about it as soon as his first drink is poured. Everyone he knows and loves is here and everyone is happy. Where all this food and alcohol comes from, he doesn’t know... Though that Laphroaig Whiskey can only come from Jon, he’s more addicted to the shit than Tommy ever was.

And damn does that taste good, even better than when he used to drink it to numb his pain. It doesn’t take long before Tommy has a sweet buzz going. Adam thinks it’s damn funny and cute so he abuses this power.

By the time everyone leaves, Tommy is happily drunk, just like Adam is. They talk and make plans for their future and make love until the sun rises. 

When Tommy feels sleep grab him, he snuggles deeper under the blankets, up against Adam with only one thought on his mind; this is it, life!


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half has past, the entire law suit lies far behind them, all Tommy sees now is the future and he loves it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it, the final chapter! I dreaded posting it so much, didn't want it to end. But I have to, because all good things do, right? And for me, this was definitely a good thing. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for your sweet comments and encouragements and for sticking by me when my muse decided to bail on me. 
> 
> I'll let these too come back every once in a while for some fun times, I can't just let it completely end here, can I? 
> 
> <3333

‘Sammie? Are you ready?’ 

Tommy opens the door to practise area 2 and he lets Sammie walk past as he greets Sammie’s mom. ‘Good afternoon, Mrs. Lake, how are you? You still carrying around my next pupil? Don’t worry, all kids born late are future rock stars, I promise.’

Mrs. Lake and Tommy have their weekly chit chat before Sammie’s guitar practise starts. Sammie is good, real good, he’ll definitely make it if he keeps his practise up. He’s better than Tommy was when he was Sammie’s age.

Sammie is Tommy’s final student for today. After this he gets to lock up, go home and enjoy his well-deserved weekend. He doesn’t get every weekend off, so every three weeks, when he does, he enjoys the hell out of it.

Tommy loves teaching Sammie, as well as all the other kids that come to his school. If he’s very honest, he loves teaching kids the most. They all show an eager that he doesn’t always see with adults. He recognises himself in them. He once was Sammie or Lenora or any of the others. 

But as soon as Tommy locks the doors, he forgets about every student he has. It’s weekend, Adam has a weekend off too and they are going to spend every single fucking second of it together. Preferably naked if he gets his way.

When he opens the door, he is greeted by the happiest English bulldog ever; Lulu. Adam was a little hesitant when Tommy suggested getting a dog, but when he saw the little puppy, Adam was a goner. That was eight months ago and Lulu is their baby now. 

They left their one-bedroomed apartment a few months ago and moved into a three-bedroomed home. It was Adam who spotted it first on one of his gardening rounds. It was one of the last gardening rounds he took, three weeks later Tommy turned 23, but it took another six months until Adam dared to tell Tommy about it. 

Tommy was angry at Adam for an entire week. They had talked about his trust fund for a year, Tommy had told him that this trust fund was as much Adam’s as it was his, but Adam never felt comfortable about it so he never said a word about the house.

Tommy passes a dried bouquet on his way to the kitchen. A thank you of the first good-will-organisation they donated money to. Tommy had kept his promise; he had given away most of his trust fund as soon as he could. He kept a small amount to start up his music school, to pay for the teachers he needed, including Adam as a singing teacher. As well as a down payment on the mortgage for their new home including decoration.

But that had been it. A music school, a home with a dog and two promise rings. Nothing more! Everything else had gone to charity. Both Tommy and Adam never regretted a single action. They thought long and hard about the charities they wanted to donate to, some had been anonymous and some they had been too proud about not to say anything. But every single one, they stood behind and they would do it all over again if they won the next lottery.

Every other Friday night they still play at Ted’s bar. Not that they need it, but just because they want to. Adam established his career and he is booked at least six months ahead nowadays. Tommy accompanies him most of the time, but if he doesn’t or can’t, an amazing pianist backs Adam up.

Adam was asked more than once if he might be interested to enter bigger talent shows, but Adam never is. he is happy the way he is; smaller crowds, around 1000 people max and actually go home after the gig. 

Tommy could not be happier about that. He has never been interested in making it big. He is more interested in getting his love for music out there to people who understand or who want to understand. That’s why he opened up his music school. Not only does he teach guitar, but he has a piano instructor, a drummer, brass and you name it, he’ll try to arrange it for you.

It took him a long time, but Tommy is finally able to say that he, Tommy Ratliff VII, 24 years old, is a happy man. He realised his happiness the day he signed those court documents, but it’s still different when that amount of money you sign documents for is actually transferred to you bank account on the day you turn 23...

That day is precisely one year ago today. Tommy is 24 now and when he looks back over the last two years, he can honestly say that he is happy. He is still with the love of his life, he has a business of his own that runs well, he has everything his heart desires, even if his bank account isn’t as big as it could have been had he still been a true Ratliff.

Officially he still is a Ratliff, the law of the state of California makes him to be. But with Proposition 8 going down the drain, things might finally change sooner than later. And even if it will take another decade or more, Tommy knows that Adam will always be there for him. Just like calluses will be there for his knees...


End file.
